Rinnegan
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Cuando el inicio no termina en una ruptura si no en una unión, la vida de un shinobi no es tan mala, ni solitaria. Del universo de Escapista. Varias parejas -no caben todas en los créditos-, slash, mpreg, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Del universo _Escapista_, segui con esa línea, pero por obvias razones muchos de ellos ya no aparecen en este _fic_.

**Rinnegan**

**Por Tlacuilo**

**Capítulo I**

El Hokage miró a los dos _llamados sannin_ y se recargó en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Lo mataste?

–Si _Hokage-sama_. –respondió Jiraiya.

–Pero como le he explicado, yo le dije a Jiraiya lo que Danzō planeaba.

–No tienes que justificarlo Orochimaru, eso de _ofrecerte_ los ojos Uchiha ya era sentencia de muerte ¿o acaso este tipo iba a arrancarme los ojos o los de mi clan?

Los dos _sannin_ se miraron, a veces el Hokage olvidaba que también era parte Uzumaki. El _chakra_ del _Sandaime_ ya estaba haciendo ebullición por la ira de este, y confirmaron lo que las habladurías decían, que el _Hokage_ había heredado la fuerza de su abuelo Hashirama, pero el carácter de su abuelo Madara, por eso a todos les hacía gracia el nombre del _Hokage_… Kazuo*

–¿Y que haremos _Hokage-sama_? –preguntó el _sannin_ de cabello blanco.

–Me extraña que los llamen _sannin_.

–…

–…

–Estaba al tanto de lo que hacía Danzō con Hanzō, tengo espías entre las filas de este…

–Pero…

–Si Jiraiya, por supuesto que no permitiremos que haya una emboscada, si dijeron que era un acto de paz, Konoha se asegurara que eso sea.

–¿Puedo…? –decía el de cabello blanco.

–Ponte en camino Jiraiya, por el momento solo de observador.

000

Los tres jóvenes de capa negra se situaron delante de su ejército. Hanzō arriba de su salamandra los miraba sin subestimarlos, esos mocosos le habían causado muchos problemas por lo que terminar eso con una estrategia más simple, era la mejor opción.

Del otro lado del cañón arrastrando prácticamente a su compañero, un hombre apuraba el paso:

–¡Deja de correr ya hemos llegado! –gritó fastidiado al que jalaban.

–¿Y si es demasiado tarde?

–Pues no creo que logres nada con quedarte aquí parado. Además el _Hokage_ sabía de esto y mandó a varios espías seguro que alguno de ellos ya debe de haber actuado.

–Ese Uchiha loco sabe lo que hace.

–Te recuerdo que es el primo de Tsunade e hijo del legendario Taiki.

–Eso no le quita lo loco.

–¡¿Tú estás aun molesto por que nuestro maestro no fue elegido como _Hokage_?!

–…

–Inmaduro.

El par de hombre avanzó y vieron los dos lados del supuesto tratado de paz.

–De saber que me traerías hasta este lugar que no soporto, no te hubiese contado lo que pretendía Danzō…

–El muy desgraciado ya no le dio tiempo de hacer nada.

Orochimaru suspiró, Jiraiya sin pestañear había matado al jefe de Raíz y todo porque este se había aliado con Hanzō para tenderles una trampa a sus ex alumnos. Él se enteró cuando el mismo Danzō le pidió que lo hiciera más fuerte ofreciéndole unos ojos Uchiha. El sannin de los sapos recordó esto y preguntó:

–¿Hubieses aceptado? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–… No puedes negar que son hermosos, siempre me han gustado… ¡¿Por qué no los herede?!

–No te tocaban, además tu abuela _dijo_ que tu abuelo fue Uchiha, pero…

–No sigas ya sé que ella nunca pudo _probar_ eso y que mi padre fue un bastardo.

–No lo dije con la intención de ofender… –se disculpó el de cabello blanco– tu padre no los heredó. –Luego Jiraiya sonrió pícaro– Por eso babeas cuando vamos al barrio Uchiha. ¡Oh ya recuerdo que tu amor platónico era nuestro _Hokage_! –se burló el de marcas rojas.

–¡Cállate!... ¿o estás celoso?

–…

–Pero no hubiese aceptado el trato de Danzō; lejano, pero creo tener parte Uchiha. Por si fuera poco el viejo Taiki aún es un peligro, no me acercaría a su gente -de ese modo- estando él cuidándolos…

–¿Solo Taiki? –se burló Jiraiya.

–Oye el _Nidaime_ también es un viejito de cuidado.

–Ah claro y los hijos de estos solo están de adorno, por no hablar de todo el clan Uchiha y Senjū. A veces creo que Konoha es pequeña para contener tantos _shinobis_ fuertes.

–Muy cierto. Ya ves era mejor decir lo que Danzō planeaba. –concluyó Orochimaru.

–Si claro, de cuando acá tan gentil _shinobi_.

–A lo mejor convivir contigo me ha contagiado algo, mira que regresar por esos niños que conociste en nuestra misión de reconocimiento hace años ¿O tienes otro motivo?

–¿Que otro motivo tendría? –dijo no muy convincente Jiraiya.

–Entrar en acción.

–…

–¡No puedo creerlo!

–¡No es justo que no haya misiones emocionantes!

–El _Hokage_ siempre te ha permitido salir a tus viajes de investigación.

–¡Y a ti tus experimentos! Pero eso no es combatir…

Como iban discutiendo no notaron que estaban en medio de los dos lados que pactarían el tratado de paz.

Yahiko sonrió y bajó hasta donde su maestro se encontraba:

–Jiraiya-_sensei_.

Hanzō bajó de su salamandra y se dirigió a donde los recién llegados estaban, con las preguntas grabadas en su rostro. El de mascarilla se cruzó de brazos y cuestionó:

–¡¿Que hacen aquí?!

–Oh… –fue lo que dijo Jiraiya– Venimos… a…

–Somos los representantes de Konoha para validar el tratado de paz –concluyó Orochimaru.

Hanzō ni se inmutó:

–No pedimos representantes.

–Oh no lo hiciste, pero nuestro _Hokage_ consideró su deber cívico mandarnos como testigos. –volvió a contestar Orochimaru.

El hombre de mascara se tuvo que tragar la sarta de improperios que pasaban por su cabeza recordando al _Sandaime_. Por su parte los de Konoha sonrieron, pero para sus adentros esperaban que Hanzō no estuviera de acuerdo y así poder mostrar la supremacía de la aldea de la hoja como líder de las otras.

Yahiko intervino y respondió a los de Konoha:

–Agradecemos que el _Hokage_ y Konoha hayan considerado este pacto como digno de ser testificado.

–Siempre lo hacemos cuando se trata de detener derramamiento de sangre –apoyó Jiraiya.

Hanzō se retiró hacia su lado e hizo una señal de que dejaran en paz a Konan, si los de Konoha testificaban que él había sido el que inició con las hostilidades y atacó, de su aldea y de él no quedarían ni escombros, pues a pesar de que la aldea de la hoja se consideró neutral en todos los conflictos, su fuerza _shinobi_ era legendaria. Como ejemplo dos de los tres _sannin_ que estaban en ese momento ahí. Hanzō casi sonrió al recordar que él los había bautizado de ese modo cuando los vio por primera vez en esa misión de reconocimiento años atrás.

El hombre mascarilla se retiró con el pacto realizado, sin embargo se juró que no cejaría en detener a ese grupo, rebelde aun si con eso se ganaba la enemistad de Konoha, claro que para eso debían comprobarle primero que él tuvo algo que ver.

El grupo de capas negras iniciaron con los murmullos felicitándose por ese tratado y por qué con eso muchos de ellos podrían regresar a sus familias sin ser delincuentes buscados.

Jiraiya llegó hasta sus tres alumnos y los saludó:

–Se ven bien y muy grandes, casi no los reconocí sin el traje de sapo.

Konan se sonrojó al igual que Nagato, en cambio Yahiko se carcajeó junto con su _sensei_. Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos y miró con una ceja arqueada a Jiraiya.

-¿Los vestiste de sapos?

–Pues sí.

–…

–¡Era parte de entrenamiento! –se justificó Jiraiya.

–Aja.

Yahiko se rascó la nuca y comentó:

–Es bueno verlo… verlos, con ustedes aquí, Hanzō no pudo retractarse de su palabra.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro –afirmó Orochimaru.

–¡¿No?! –preguntó Nagato asombrado, tanto que se volvió a sonrojar por su exabrupto.

–No. Este tipo es un hombre taimado y no creo que respete el pacto, así se gane la molestia de las otras naciones por faltar a su palabra.

–Estaremos al pendiente –aseguró Yahiko.

–No entiendes Yahiko, Hanzō si tiene que jugar sucio, lo hará. –explicó el _sannin_ de cabello blanco.

–¿Y qué podemos hacer _sensei_? Lucharemos si es necesario.

–Lo sé. Quisiera ayudarles…

–No seas necio Jiraiya y diles lo que debes. –Los chicos de _Amegakure_ observaron a los dos _sannin_– Hagan una alianza con Konoha, de ese modo podremos intervenir si algo sucede.

–No gracias, estamos luchando por nuestra libertad y no queremos depender de ninguna de las naciones ninja. –expuso orgulloso Yahiko.

–Debemos ser fuertes incluso para darnos cuenta que necesitamos ayuda –dijo Jiraiya mirando a Yahiko.

–No menosprecies el trabajo que has hecho muchacho, este grupo armado ha sido tu idea… –decía el _sannin_ de las serpientes.

–Y la de mis amigos.

–Por eso mismo su esfuerzo es tan importante como el de cualquier aldea ninja y Konoha no menosprecia a ninguno de sus aliados ¿O acaso no se sienten capaces de ayudarnos cuando lo necesitemos?

La sonrisa sarcástica del _sannin_ de cabello negro apareció, retando al líder del grupo. El de cabello naranja se irguió y respondió:

–¡Somos tan fuertes como sus mejores _shinobis_! ¡Tenemos el _rinnegan_! ¡Nagato! –llamó a su amigo.

–…

Jiraiya no agregó nada, más este silencio le pareció sospechoso a Orochimaru.

–¡¿Lo sabias?! –cuestionó el pelinegro a Jiraiya.

–No estaba seguro.

–Debiste informarlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Taiki-_sama_ debió saber, tal vez este joven es su descendiente.

–No… No lo creo…

–O puede ser descendiente del _Nidaime_.

–En todo caso puede ser descendiente del todo el clan Uchiha y Senjū, pero eso no cambia que Nagato sea de _Amegakure_.

–¡¿Y?! De ese modo pudo ser cuidado por ellos y no ser huérfano.

–… ¡Yo jamás lo hubiese separado de sus amigos!

–¡Jiraiya _baka_!

Orochimaru se giró y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Jiraiya suspiró abatido y volteó a ver a sus alumnos. Konan lo veía con una sonrisa condescendiente y los otros dos trataban de no reír.

–Bueno es mi pareja no puedo dejar que se vaya solo… si no me echara de casa. Mis suegros tienen un tiempo de haber muerto si no me abandonaba y se iba a vivir con ellos.

El grupo se retiró hasta donde estaba su base y Jiraiya estaba por despedirse cuando vieron aparecer de nuevo a Orochimaru que iba casi corriendo a su encuentro.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Jiraiya.

–Un mensaje de Konoha… Taiki-sama está muriendo.

–¡¿Cómo pero si es la reencarnación… de…?! ¡No puede ser!

–Vamos Jiraiya, él estaba listo y consideraba que su aldea estaba en buenas manos.

El de marcas rojas en los ojos se giró hacia Nagato:

–Debe conocerte… por favor.

Yahiko colocó su mano sobre el hombro de pelirrojo.

–Iremos contigo, yo también quiero conocer a legendario Uchiha Taiki.

El grupo se fue hasta la base y ahí hicieron los preparativos correspondientes. Los otros miembros del grupo se esconderían por el momento, evitando que Hanzō pudiera atacarlos en lo que sus tres cabecillas iban de incognito a Konoha.

…

*Kazuo (pacífico) Nombre compuesto: Kazu (paz) + O, de 'oto' (hombre) Significado: Pacífico, hombre de paz.

Iniciamos con este nuevo _fic_ y espero que sea de su agrado o que por lo menos los (as) entretenga un rato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

El grupo de cinco personas avanzó a paso veloz sin descansar ni hacer muchas paradas, las estatuas de la pareja fundadora de Konoha –Los legendarios _shinobis_– aparecieron a lo lejos y Jiraiya apuró:

–Vamos, ya estamos aquí.

Los más jóvenes siguieron a los de Konoha dándose cuenta, lo que el hombre al que iban a ver por primera y última vez, significaba para los pobladores de Konoha. Las puertas fueron cruzadas por el grupo y los vigilantes solo escucharon un gritó:

–¡Visita diplomática de _Amegakure_!

Jiraiya y Orochimaru guiaron al grupo por las calles y luego por los tejados recorriendo la aldea hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha que es donde residían los dos hermanos Senjū Uchiha.

Los cinco llegaron a una residencia tradicional y se pararon a acomodar sus ropas. Llegaron hasta la puerta y los guardias les permitieron el paso.

En la entrada de tierra, había mucho _shinobis_ y gente del pueblo que los vieron pasar hasta la puerta de la casa, de esta salió una mujer de pechos grandes y el cabello negro* separado en dos coletas:

–¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡Se han tardado y…! –La mujer se detuvo y vio a los que acompañaba a sus amigos– ¿quiénes son ellos?

–Yahiko, Nagato y Konan, cabecillas del grupo rebelde de _Amegakure_ –susurró Jiraiya en el oído de la pelinegra.

Ella asintió y dejó su regañó. Un chico de uno catorce años salió de la casa y fue hasta la mujer:

–Mamá, el abuelo te llama.

Tsunade entró llevando al chico del hombro y llamó a los otros _sannin_:

–Entremos, seguró que han traído a los visitantes por él ¿no?

–Si.

Afirmó Orochimaru y los cinco siguieron a Tsunade dentro de la casa. Ahí fueron hasta una de las habitaciones donde la entrada era custodiada por varios _shinobis_ entre ellos el _Sandaime_, Dan –el esposo de Tsunade–, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Nawaki junto con los líderes de los otros clanes: el Inozuka, el Hyūga, el Akimichi y demás.

El Hokage los vio llegar y notó a los visitantes:

–¿Qué sucede?

–Traemos a los líderes…

–Eso veo, pero esto es privado y solo concierne a los habitantes de Konoha –dijo el _Sandaime_.

–Nagato –llamó Jiraiya. El mencionado avanzó y dejó ver sus pupilas.

–Vaya. Sí, mi padre debe verlo…

Terminó Kazuo y entró a la habitación donde un anciano estaba recostado sobre la cama acompañado por otro que conversaba con este.

–Tienes visitas.

–Vaya de haber… sabido que al despedirme… de este mundo sería… tan popular lo… hubiese hecho antes…

–_Aniki Baka_ –regañó Ryô.

Los dos _sannin_ entraron y presentaron sus respetos a Taiki.

–Los _sannin_ restantes… y este viejo _Nidaime_… que se preocupa por que Konoha se quedara sin mí… si con ustedes mis feroces guerreros no temo dejarla...

–Taiki-_sama_…–susurró Orochimaru.

–Los experimentos son importantes… por los descubrimientos que se realizan…, sin embargo no dejes que tu vida pase entre estos… y permite que tu herencia Uchiha aparezca.

–Pero no tengo el…

–El _Sharingan_ no es… la única herencia Uchiha que se puede comprobar… Jiraiya…

–Si Taiki-sama.

–Tienes la oportunidad de tener algo real, deja la ficción por un tiempo… y podrás crear o que deseas… tu propia familia… y deja de estar enojado… Kazuo es mi hijo, pero no fue elegido por eso para ser _Hokage_ si no porque tiene el maldito carácter de mi padre Madara y también la fuerza de este de plantarle cara a los que fingen pensar en todos sacrificando solo a algunos… ¿entiendes?

–Si Taiki-sama.

–Ahora veo que no vienen solos…

–Es cierto Taiki-sama ellos son de _Amegakure_…

Jiraiya explicó rápidamente lo sucedido y acercó a Nagato para que los dos hermanos lo vieran.

–Seguro es Uzumaki –comentó Ryô.

–Por el color de cabello… pero tal vez hubo genes Uchiha y Senjū…

–Es posible, sin embargo…

–¿Puedes invocar al _Rey de infierno_? –pregunto Taiki al pelirrojo.

–No.

–¿Usar el _shinra tensei_? –cuestinó esta vez Ryô.

–No lo conozco –terminó Nagato.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

–Lo tiene…, pero solo una parte…, más es buenos saber que no soy el único raro…

–Taiki… –murmuró Ryô con tristeza.

–Vamos _otouto_… no es un final si no un principio…

–Padre… –entró el _Sandaime_ y se arrodilló tomando la mano de Taiki.

–_Hokage_… no debería… ponerse así… Cuida de tu tío… y de tus primos… eres mi único hijo… y fue maravilloso conocerte… se un buen _Hokage_… y no dures mucho tiempo en el puesto… no es divertido…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Taiki el que fue llamado la reencarnación del _Rikudō sannin_.

El funeral fue grande y significativo, mas en algunas cabezas persistía la idea de que las otras naciones aprovecharían el deceso del primogénito de Madara y Hashirama, para atacar, y por eso la seguridad dentro y fuera de la aldea se duplicó.

000

Orochimaru miraba la noche desde su ventana. Jiraiya se acercó y lo abrazó:

–Sé que lo admirabas y que te duele su muerte.

–Me recuerda la muerte de mis padres y hasta el último minuto supo darme un consejo…

–Si…

–Jiraiya nunca he intentado _investigar_ esa otra herencia Uchiha…

–Oh… bueno nunca quisiste hacerlo sin protección y yo no quise obligarte.

–He sido egoísta, sabía que podía haber heredado ese _don_ de los Uchiha…, espero que no sea tarde.

El de cabello negro se giró, abrazó a su pareja y dejó que este recorriera su cuerpo por debajo del _haori_ que portaba. Jiraiya lo alzó y Orochimaru enredó las piernas en las caderas de su amante. Entrelazados de esa manera llegaron hasta el futón y ahí se recostaron sin dejarse besar. El _sannin_ de los sapos besó la piel de Orochimaru y este tuvo que aferrar la larga cabellera blanca al sentir que Jiraiya englobó su miembro y lo empezó a saborear.

La preparación duró poco y el de marcas rojas se introdujo en su amante que lo recibió gustoso y deseoso de que las palabras de Taiki-_sama_ tuviesen mucho de verdad. La unión de los dos hombres maduros fue apasionada y el llegar al clímax fue todo un acto de amor.

000

Konoha guardó luto no sin que antes se realizara la alianza con el grupo de _Amegakure_. Al concluir la vista de los jóvenes de capa negra, Jiraiya acompañó a estos hasta la salida de la villa:

–Sentimos lo de Uchiha-sama.

–Gracias, él se vio contento cuando te conoció Nagato.

–Sí y yo también, pues ya no _soy el único raro_… –sonrió el pelirrojo.

–_Sensei_ con este pacto estaremos en contacto, más seguido. –dijo Yahiko.

–Lo haremos, pues es hora de quedarme un tiempo en Konoha, quiero entrenar a un grupo de _gennin_ y puede que Orochimaru y yo formemos una familia.

–¿Familia? –cuestionó Konan.

–Oh, pues es un secreto… a voces que los Uchiha tienen cierto don que…

Jiraiya les contó lo que se refería a la otra herencia que mencionó Taiki en su lecho de muerte. Al concluir el grupo avanzó hasta las puertas de Konoha y ahí el _sannin_ se despedía de sus ex alumnos cuando una mancha rubia lo atacó. Yahiko alzó de la ropa al niño:

–¿Qué haces?

–Quería sorprender a mi _sensei_.

–¿_Sensei_?

–Sí, he pedido que me pongan en el equipo que tú entrenaras.

Los ojos azules veían admirados al _sannin_ de cabello blanco.

–¿No estás algo grande para ser _gennin_? –cuestionó burlón Yahiko.

El niño rubio se removió tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor y este al ver sus intentos le soltó. El niño se acomodó la ropa y respondió muy dignamente.

–¡No es mi culpa que los otro _senseis_ no me hayan enseñado bien!

–Ahí tiene otro reto Jiraiya-_sensei_ –comentó Yahiko.

–¿Quién quería ser maestro de un _baka_?

–¡No soy _baka_! ¡Ya verán que algún día seré _Hokage_ y tan fuete como Taiki-_sama_ o Ryô-_sama_!

Nagato se acercó y agachó delante del niño:

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Minato.

–Pues bien Minato, si entrenas duro y sigues todos los consejos de Jiraiya-_sensei_, lograras lo que te propones.

–Lo prometo.

El grupo de jóvenes se despidió y estaban por iniciar su camino, cuando Minato gritó:

–¡Lo lograre y cuando lo haga me casare contigo!

Yahiko se soltó a reír viendo como su amigo se sonrojaba ante la actitud del niño. Konan se giró hacia el rubito y le guiñó un ojo:

–Yo lo cuidare por ti, mientras tanto.

Y las risas se redoblaron ahora segundadas por Jiraiya:

–¡Cállense!

Grito avergonzado Nagato y echó a correr seguido poco después por sus dos amigos. Jiraiya los vio partir y revolvió la cabellera rubia:

–Me agradas mocoso.

000

Kazuo llegó al barrio Uchiha y fue hasta el cuartel de policía donde su tío se encontraba, caminó hasta la oficina donde este estaba y entró:

–¿Qué haces? deberías estar descansando.

–Estoy bien, de este modo no recuerdo.

–Tío…

–Era mi _aniki_, soy el único que queda.

–Y eso es algo que agradecemos, pues nos quedas tú.

–Si, después de todo no fui como mi padres… Murió mi padre y poco después le siguió mi papá… sobreviví a mi esposo y ahora a mi hermano.

–Deja de hablar así tío.

–Bien lo hare pero, deja que me quede aquí, por lo menos acomodando su cosas. Y dile a esos hijos míos que no sean miedosos y vengan ellos que no te manden a ti.

Kazuo sonrió y respondió:

–Tsunade está en el hospital…

–Entonces seguro que te lo pidió Nawaki.

–…

–Regresa a tus deberes Kazuo. Estoy bien.

El _Sandaime_ se retiró pidiéndoles a los otros Uchiha que cuidaran de su abuelo. La cabellera oscura con reflejos rojos se perdió entre las calles dejando a su tío en el lugar de trabajo que fue de su padre. Nawaki saltó de uno de los tejados y se unió a su primo.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Déjalo, de ese modo no recuerda que mi padre ya no está.

–Me preocupa que él…

–Ve a tu misión.

–Sé que hemos sido bendecidos con padres longevos, pero…

–Ahora tú eres padre y se lo debes a tu familia, el tío Ryô estará bien.

El hombre más joven asintió, sabía que Kazuo estaba resignando a no tener hijos, pues era feliz con su pareja a pesar de que no habían sido bendecidos con ningún retoño.

…

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y aclaro si la historia tiene como advertencia Au –Universo Alterno– habrá muchas cosas que no sean iguales a la historia real, por favor espero su comprensión.

Alba marina, Icitzy, karyu18, Talyta, Moon-9215, LoveDamonSalvatore, kaoryciel94, sakura1402, Linne-'Malfoy, kikyo taisho y Sakura-Selene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

El zorro despertó ofuscado, había sentido la vida de alguien importante esfumarse y se levantó del lugar de descanso. La figura se acercó y Kurama la fue reconociendo.

El hombre de cabello negro atado en una media cola, se acercó al _Kyūbi_ y tocó el gran hocico.

–_Amigo mío, debo dejarte…_

–_¡¿De nuevo?!_

–_Prometo que será por poco tiempo._

–_Solo dormí un poco y ya te vas._

–_No es tu culpa, pero nos veremos pronto, mientras, no seas tan malo con tus jinchūrikis._

_El zorro no respondió y se estiró perezoso. _

–_Mito hablaba conmigo al dormir, pero esta niña… me teme._

_Taiki se acercó y acarició al zorro._

–_No te preocupes, ella lo entenderá tarde o temprano… o vendrá alguien que lo hará._

–_Eso espero._

–_Nos veremos amigo…_

La figura se fue difuminando y Kurama se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros moviendo las colas. Taiki había sido un amigo que siempre se preocupó por visitarlo, acompañarlo en su sueño y buscarle a un contenedor que no lo usara como arma. El zorro se permitió sonreír al pensar que Taiki temía tanto por su seguridad que buscó que sus _jinchūrikis_ fuesen mujeres. Kurama se removió y dio vueltas en el lugar.

_Fuera,_ la niña pelirroja se removió inquieta en su cama a pesar de que Mito-_sama_ y Taiki-_sama_ habían hablado con ella cuando colocaron a ese ser en su interior –hacía tiempo–, ella aún le temía.

La niña terminó por no despertar, sin embargo el miedo seguía ahí.

000

Jiraiya se acomodó el chaleco verde y partió rumbo a su primer día como _sensei_, ahí conocería a los otros integrantes de su equipo, pues el revoltoso rubio ya sabía era parte y de este. El _sannin_ llegó a la academia y entró al lugar, en este se dirigió al salón. De nuevo la mancha rubia salió a su encuentro, seguido de dos niños.

–¡Se los dije! ¡Jiraiya-san será nuestro maestro!

La niña –la única del equipo– miró de arriba a abajo al hombre.

–Hola.

Jiraiya reconoció a la chica y se rascó la nuca preguntándose _¿por qué le habrían asignado el entrenamiento de la jinchūriki?_

–¿No eres de la aldea del remolino? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Sí, pero me han enviado a estudiar aquí.

Jiraiya suspiró abatido, sabiendo que ese _Hokage_ suyo –a pesar de los constantes desastres que hacía–, le tenía la confianza como para darle esa misión y es que los lazos entre ambas aldeas eran casi familiares, pues aún quedaban descendientes del fallecido Tobirama Senjū y de Mito en la aldea del remolino.

–Pues comencemos. Mañana los espero temprano en la salida de la aldea con almuerzo preparado.

–¡¿Eso es todo?! –preguntó Minato.

–No has oído, aparte de flacucho, tonto –dijo Kushina.

El otro niño –Yûki– no agregó nada y Jiraiya notó que solo dos de sus alumnos le darían dolores de cabeza.

Minato por su parte sonrió y dijo muy tranquilo –olvidando el regaño de Kushina.

–Me gusta tu cabello.

La niña lo ignoró orgullosa y por eso no vio la mirada soñadora del rubio… que recordaba un color parecido en el cabello de su _futuro esposo_.

000

Orochimaru llegó a la torre y entró a la oficina. Kazuo lo miró y le pidió que se sentara.

–Te he mandado a llamar porque solo tú podrías dar con cierta conexión que me interesa conocer.

–Usted dirá _Hokage-sama_.

–Nagato aceptó venir a Konoha para que le hagamos un análisis y sepamos el porqué de su _rinnegan_. Confió en mi prima, pero también sé que tus conocimientos de genética superan a los de ella.

–Gracias.

–Por eso mismo quiero que formes parte del equipo médico que realizara los estudios.

–Por supuesto _Hokage_.

–Y no quiero una disección Orochimaru.

–Oh por supuesto que no _Hokage-sama_.

El _Sandaime_ se levantó y se paró frente al _sannin_ sonriendo aunque en un rostro tan serio como el suyo era extraño este gesto.

–¿Y…?

–¿Si?

–¿Eres descendiente Uchiha?

Los ojos negros observaron a Orochimaru que se sonrojó, se removió inquieto y asintió.

–En ese caso bienvenido a clan.

El _sannin_ no respondió, pero Kazuo no esperaba respuesta. El clan Uchiha y Senjū se habían extendido y era raro no encontrar alguno de los dos o mezclados, entre los aldeanos de Konoha.

000

Nagato se acomodó su capa y esperó que Yahiko terminara de hablar con algunos de sus compañeros. Konan llegó hasta su amigo pelirrojo y se sentó.

–¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañemos?

–No, está bien, el _Hokage_ enviara a dos guardias que me acompañen. No que los necesite, pero no puedo rechazar ese gesto.

–Sería una descortesía negarse, Nagato.

–Precisamente. Por eso no he iniciado mi camino y los estoy esperando.

Yahiko se encontró con sus dos amigos y sonrió:

–¿Ya listo?

–Ya.

–Si sucede cualquier cosa…

Yahiko aún no confiaba del todo en Konoha, pues esta seguía siendo un de las cinco grandes aldeas. Konan se acercó al de cabello naranja y tomó su mano:

–Jiraiya estará ahí. –dijo par calmarlo.

–Si.

–Y el prometido de Nagato –terminó la chica sonriendo.

–¡Konan!

El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante las bromas de sus dos amigos. Uno de los guardias se presentó informando que los _shinobis_ de Konoha ya estaban ahí.

–Me voy.

–Nos veremos para cualquier cosa manda un mensaje, pero si no vuelves en una semana iremos por ti. –aseguró Yahiko.

–Y si te casas por lo menos invítanos. –bromeó Konan.

–…

El de _rinnegan_ ya no agregó nada y salió a recibir a los de Konoha que solo pidieron algo para beber y escoltaron a Nagato rumbo a Konoha.

000

Tsunade dejó los historiales de sus pacientes a las enfermeras y se retiró a su oficina para tomar sus cosas. Ya era de noche y ella aun debía pasar a ver a su padre en la sede de policía de Konoha. La mujer salió del Hospital y vio que en la salida la esperaba su esposo y su hijo.

–Dan ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El de cabello claro llegó hasta su esposa y la abrazó.

–Lo siento Tsunade… Ryô… tu padre…

–No…

–Lo siento.

–Solo ha pasado un mes desde que tío Taiki se fue… Padre no pudo soportarlo.

La mujer lloró y su hijo la abrazó uniéndose a su padre consolándola. Los tres se dirigieron al barrio Uchiha donde Kazuo ya los esperaba junto a su esposo Shin. El _Sandaime_ los vio acercarse y llegó hasta su prima.

–Lo siento Tsunade.

–Ya lo veníamos venir, pero me duele no haber estado ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

–Nawaki dice que esta tarde se fue a descansar y… no despertó, fue una muerte tranquila.

–No nos permitió despedirnos de él. –se lamentó la pelinegra.

–Lo veras todos los días cuidando de todos nosotros

Aseguró Kazuo mirando las montaña de los _Hokages_ donde su abuelo, su tío y él estaban ahí representados.

La mujer entró a la casa que habitaba con su ahora difunto padre y vio que de nuevo estaban reunidos los líderes de los clanes y varios _shinobis_ de alto grado.

De nuevo a tan solo un mes de haber perdido a uno de sus pilares, Konoha perdía al otro al… _Nidaime_.

Una semana de ceremonia, y así fue como Nagato encontró a Konoha sumida en luto por la pérdida reciente. El pelirrojo fue recibido por Kazuo:

–Lamento que no esté contigo, pero Orochimaru te atenderá y él mismo hará los estudios necesarios. Si no te molesta te hospedaras en una casa del barrio Uchiha.

–Yo lamento su perdida.

–Gracias.

Orochimaru llegó a la torre y saludó presentándose con el de _Amegakure_.

–Te encargo mucho a nuestro invitado.

–Si _Hokage-sama_.

El pelirrojo salió acompañado de Nagato.

–Por el momento descansa, pues preparare todo para mañana. No está muy alegre, pero si quieres ver la aldea podría enviarte a alguien que te acompañe.

–Me gustaría ya que en mi aldea llueve mucho y no es tan soleado como aquí, pero puedo esperar, prefiero haber terminado con los estudios y después dedicarme a conocer la aldea.

–Oh, está bien.

El _sannin_ guio al pelirrojo al barrio Uchiha y en este una pareja de Uchiha ya lo esperaba para instalarlo en la casa. El pelirrojo fue atendido de inmediato e instado como invitado importante.

000

Jiraiya vio entrar al sannin de cabello negro y verlo recoger varios pergaminos y ya salía de nuevo.

–¡¿Te vas de nuevo?!

–Nagato llegó y debo preparar todo para los estudios.

–Oh ya. No entiendo por qué quiere hacerlos el _Hokage_.

–Simple curiosidad, sin embargo no creo que tu ex alumno tenga el _rinnegan_ completo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué no se parece al de Taiki-san, ni ha podido comunicarse con los _Bijū_.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–¿De verdad crees que si pudiera hacerlo se hubiesen enfrentado a Hanzō sin por lo menos llevar a uno de ellos?

–No hay ninguno libre… Creo.

–Ya veremos. Y a todo esto ¿Cómo vas con tus alumnos?

–Bien, tengo a uno que es muy entusiasta y dos más que no parecen tan malos, pero con todo los que pasó no te dije que me han asignado a la _jinchūriki_.

–Vaya es extraño, yo no te confiaría ni la crianza de un niño, pero en cambio el _Hokage_ te asignó a esa pequeña.

–¡¿No me confiarías ni la crianza de un niño?!

Orochimaru suspiró y respondió.

–Eso ya es imposible, pues neustro hijo te necesitará.

–¡De verdad estás… estás…! ¡Por Kami con los Uchiha!

Jiraiya abrazó a su pareja y este se dejó hacer, en ese momento solo deseaba ser mimado y que mejor que ese enorme hombre para hacerlo.

000

Minato acomodó su mochila, bajó a la cocina y le contó a la señora Hina lo que el sensei le había pedido.

–Entonces te preparare un bento rico en proteínas.

Dijo la mujer que se encargaba de las cocina en la casa de acogida, una de cinco que Konoha había creado para cuidar a los niños que quedaban huérfanos, ahí se les atendía con paciencia y amor, y por eso mismo no había muchos niños a lo mucho habitaban diez niños. Contaban con sus respectivas cuidadoras, cocinera y guardianes. Por eso uno de los _anbu_ se asomó desde el jardín y comentó.

–¡¿De verdad tienes al _sannin_ de los sapos como _sensei_?!

–Si –dijo orgulloso el niño rubio.

La señora Hina y el _shinobi_ lo felicitaron y Minato subió de nuevo a su habitación a seguir acomodando sus cosas.

000

Por su parte Kushina aún se preguntaba si no podría cambiar de equipo, temiendo que el rubio solo fuese un lerdo al que tuviese que salvar constantemente.

000

Con el nuevo día, varias personas salieron rumbo a sus actividades. Minato y sus dos compañeros ya estaban en el campo esperando al _sannin_, quien llegó a tiempo y les explicó en que consistía su prueba… Los cascabeles.

La prueba concluyó y Minato terminó atado al tronco, sin embargo estaba feliz de haber intentado capturarlos más veces que sus dos compañeros.

Jiraiya se sentó frente a sus ahora aceptados alumnos y los felicitó a todos por su esfuerzo.

–Mañana iniciaremos con algunas misiones y veré como están sus habilidades. Aunque de uno de ustedes ya sé que es veloz, pero no sabe usarlo… todavía. –Minato sonrió y Kushina rodó los ojos. Yûki no dijo nada– Mañana en la torre del _Hokage_ a las seis.

Jiraiya desató al rubio y se despidió esperando que esos tres fueran buenos amigos y mejores compañeros. El rubio fue hasta su mochila y sacó su bento y comenzó a comer. La pelirroja lo miró y preguntó.

–¿Por qué te lanzaste hacia él sin esconder tus intenciones?

–No podía, si el _sensei_ sabía dónde estaba, ya no lo tomaría por sorpresa.

–…

–Es cierto –confirmó el niño moreno.

Los tres niños terminaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

000

La reunión inició y los _Kages_ se dispusieron a informar lo que sabían:

–Konoha esta debilitada, con la perdida del hombre que poseía el _rinnegan_ y ahora con la del _Nidaime_ –opinó el _Kazekage_.

–Pero no hay que confiarnos. –agregó al _Mizukage_– Con todos esos clanes con el mentado _Kekkei Genkai_ no son rivales fáciles.

Todos sabían el rechazo de los de _Iwagakure_ hacia la línea sucesoria, sin embargo a pesar de ello, no la tomaban a la ligera.

–Sin contar que tienen al Kyūbi.

–¿Y de verdad lo tienen? Yo no he sabido de él en bastante tiempo. –Opinó el _Raikage_ que apenas si cabía en su asiento por lo grande que era– En cambio el _Hachibi_ está a nuestro total servicio.

El que no había hablado era el _Tsuchikage_ que por fin intervino.

–Yo no estuve presente, pero mi antecesor relató en un pergamino con lujo de detalle lo que sucedió cuando quisieron invadir Konoha –miró al Raikage– y como el hijo del Uchiha y Senjū demostró que ni un paso podríamos dar en contra de Konoha. Por si fuera poco los clanes unidos son peligrosos.

–Precisamente por eso buscaremos un punto débil y que mejor que apoderarnos de su último vestigio de fuera… el _Bijū_.

Las cuatro aldeas juntas –por supuesto– que eran un peligro para Konoha y más si estos pretendían derrocar la fuerza y liderazgo de esta.

000

Nagato salió de su primer día en el ala especial del hospital, donde le realizaban los estudios y no se sentía cansado así que dio un rodeo para llegar a donde se hospedaba. En la calle por la que circulaba había una panadería y el olor llegó a sus fosas nasales inundándolo con su embriaguez. El pelirrojo se dirigió al sitió y entró buscando algo que le llamara la atención o más bien algo que no le llamara la atención y es que por desgracia a sus amigos y a él les había quedado esa costumbre de comer lo que se les antojara, compensando que en otro tiempo no pudieron hacerlo. Nagato escogió e hizo su pedido. Un gritito de asombro llamó su atención y es que llegando al lugar estaba Minato mirándolo como si de un sueño se tratarse. El niño se acercó y saludó efusivamente, sin que el rojo se borrar de sus mejillas.

–Es un honor tenerlo de nuevo de visita en la aldea, Nagato-san.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

–Se lo pregunte a Jiraiya-_sensei_.

–Ya veo.

El preadolescente miró a todos lados y al terminar de inspeccionar, preguntó:

–¿No tiene escolta?

–… No. –respondió Nagato ocultando la risa, pues ese pequeño creía que él necesitaba ser cuidado.

–¡Eso está muy mal, pues usted es un invitado y debería tenerla!… si me permite puedo serlo yo.

Nagato tomó su pedido y ya salía de la tienda diciendo:

–No es necesario, sin embargo agradezco el ofrecimiento.

Minato se apresuró a comprar y salió corriendo buscando al pelirrojo que iba una calle más adelante, corrió veloz y pronto estuvo a lado del de _rinnegan_ en poco tiempo. Nagato negó:

–Eres rápido.

–Si… un poco.

Nagato permitió que el rubio lo acompañara y de ese modo caminaron sin decir mucho, pues el chico estaba demasiado feliz y arrobado para decir palabra, y el pelirrojo admiraba la aldea de noche.

Al llegar al barrio Uchiha Nagato se despidió y Minato lo vio entrar con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Era cierto que el pelirrojo era mayor, pero para el chico eso no importaba y es que este había despertado algo en su interior desde que le dijo que no se rindiera y lo vio con ternura, tal vez el joven no se dio cuenta, pero para el chico fue como decirle, _crece y vuélvete fuerte que yo te esperaré_.

Kazuo iba rumbo a su casa y vio parado al niño:

–¿Joven Namikaze que hace por aquí?

El rubio salió de su sueño despierto y giró a ver al _Sandaime_.

–Vine a acompañar a nuestro visitante _Hokage-sama_.

–… ¡Oh, el joven Nagato!

–Si.

–Qué bien. Pero ya puede ir a su casa, yo me encargo.

–Si _Hokage-sama_ y… ¿Él es un _shinobi_ muy fuerte?

–Lo es.

––¿Casi cómo un _Kage_?

–… Si.

–Oh… –el preadolescente se quedó callado y luego afirmó– Entonces yo algún día ser _Hokage_.

Kazuo lo miró y sonrió.

–Bueno entonces vuélvete fuerte y aprende de todos.

–¡Lo hare!

Kazuo vio partir al niño y se cruzó de brazos:

–Bueno siempre hay que buscar una motivación para lograr nuestras metas.

000

Jiraiya entró con su equipó y pidió su misión, el pergamino le fue entregado y alzó una ceja:

–Son órdenes del _Hokage_. –explicó el _shinobi_ que asignaba las misiones.

El _sannin_ de los sapos fue hasta su equipo y los guio fuera del lugar.

–Nuestra primera misión es escoltar a una visita importante durante su estancia en Konoha y…

–¡¿Nagato-san?! –casi jadeó el rubio.

–Si.

Confirmó el _sannin_.

…

Muchas gracias por comentar:

Alba marina, Etsu cho, , Moon-9215, Icitzy y narusempai.


	4. Chapter 4

Como están los lazos sanguíneos, a ver si se entiende. Spoiler de este capítulo.

Hashirama/Madara

Hijos

Taiki (reencarnación de sabio de los seis caminos) esposa Uzumaki Ryō (_Nidaime_) esposo Uchiha

Hijos

Kazuo (_Sandaime_)/ Shin Uchiha ––– Tsunade/ Dan Katō-Nawaki/Esposa Uchiha

Hijos

Fugaku (Adoptado) ––– Sora Katō ––– Natsuki Uchiha.

Hasta ahí, lo demás… ya lo intuyeron XD.

**Capítulo IV**

Shin revisó que hubiesen dejado la habitación a su gusto. Su esposo lo esperaba en la sala:

–¿Y bien?

–Quedó perfecta. Espero que le guste.

–Le gustara.

–¿Kazuo de verdad está bien lo que estamos haciendo? no quiero que los otro crean que hacemos distinciones o que…

–¡Basta Shin! Tenemos derecho a adoptarlo y los ancianos lo han visto de buena manera. Además ya no somos jóvenes y él ya tiene edad para entender y aceptar.

–Pero…

–Es el único de nuestro clan.

–Pero hay otros que viven en las casas.

–Es tu decisión, decide que es lo que deseas hacer.

–Quiero verlo sonreír.

–¿Cómo?

–Ni cuando su padre vivía sonreía.

–Oh…

–Ya está. Lo haremos y si hablan… ¡Que hablen!

Kazuo negó, su esposo era algo extraño, pero de buen corazón. Movió su melena negra con tintes rojos y siguió a Shin hasta en lugar el consejo donde el niño que adoptarían los esperaba. No era un bebé ni un niño de pocos años, pero para el matrimonio Uchiha eso no era inconveniente.

Kazuo recordó al joven Namikaze y sonrió, tal vez en un futuro su hijo y el fuesen amigos o tal vez lucharían por el puesto de _Hokage_, en ese caso; que ganara… el más indicado.

000

Nagato salió el hospital acompañando a Orochimaru, este iba rumbo a su casa y en un gesto raro en él, invitó al pelirrojo a comer. Jiraiya estaba con sus _gennin_ y no regresaría hasta la tarde.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan de casados? ¿Desde que los conocimos en _Amegakure_?

–No, en ese tiempo yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con las ideas de Jiraiya -aún no lo estoy el todo-, pero las toleró y lo acepto a él.

–Supongo que no todos somos iguales y por eso es divertido.

–Lo es… la mayoría de las veces, pero por eso mismo él y yo no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, de hecho apenas vamos a cumplir cinco años.

–Para nosotros los _shinobis_ eso es mucho tiempo.

–… No lo sé, aquí en Konoha es lógico que haya muertes en misiones -de las que somos los más requeridos-, sin embargo no son tantas como se creería.

–Se dice que el poder guerrero de Konoha sobrepasa a las otras cuatro aldeas.

–Eso no te lo podría decir…, tendrías que preguntárselo al _Hokage_.

–No creo que me lo diga.

–Seremos aliados y esa información es requerida para la alianza.

–Eso es raro, dicen que somos aliados, pero Hanzō es el líder de _Amegakure_… aún.

–Depende de ustedes el tiempo que eso sea verdad.

–…

La conversación terminó cuando vieron a Jiraiya y a su equipo esperando cerca de la casa. Orochimaru se extrañó, pues no sabía que los alumnos de su pareja, hubiesen sido invitados a comer, sin embargo no dijo nada. Jiraiya en cambio se cruzó de brazos y su lado los tres _gennin_ vieron esto como una señal y se inclinaron:

–Nagato-san somos su equipo de guardaespaldas, el equipo Gama.

Repitieron al unísono los dos niños y la niña. Nagato esperó que le dijeran que era una broma, pero no hubo nada y los niños seguían inclinados.

–Oh…

–Órdenes del _Hokage_ para que usted pase una estancia tranquila en nuestra aldea.

Explicó el sannin de cabello blanco, y Orochimaru comentó.

–Solo te faltó vestirlos de verde.

–Oye es un nombre tan bueno como… _Hebi_.

–Cállate, y es mi mascota no un equipo.

Minato dejó que los _sannin_ siguieran su _conversación,_ en lo que él se posicionó de inmediato detrás del pelirrojo.

–Yo lo protegeré Nagato-san.

Nagato era un _shinobi_ tan letal como el mismísimo Madara Uchiha… sin embargo hasta Madara Uchiha cayó ente los encantos de una sonrisa… y la del joven Minato podía hacer brillar el sol sobre el cielo lluvioso donde Nagato había nacido. El pelirrojo sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Kushina se enfurruñó y se un unió a su compañero.

–Todos debemos protegerlo, no solo tú.

Con algo más de calma Yûki se unió a los otros dos. Jiraiya vio a sus alumnos en posiciones y avanzó junto a su pareja:

–Y yo que creí que los Uchiha no tenían sentidos del humor. –comentó el _sannin_ de los sapos.

–Claro que lo tienen, pero es bastante retorcido.

–Ya lo veo.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué enviarnos esta _misión_?

–…

Orochimaru volteó a ver y no notó nada extraño; los _gennin_ caminaban detrás del pelirrojo viendo en todas direcciones, y de vez en cuando uno se escondía o se adelantaba para revisar.

–Vamos no por que seas su _sensei_ ya son unos expertos y esto les sirve de entrenamiento.

–Sé que son principiantes y por eso hace dos días que nos dieron la misión, pero no los traje hasta que entrene un poco con ellos.

–Bien ¿Y?

–Estamos dentro de la aldea y Nagato usando su _Rinnegan_ puede…

–Hacer muchas cosas.

–Exacto y el _Sandaime_ ¿manda a un equipo a protegerlo?

–…

Orochimaru volteó de nuevo y esta vez lo vio. Minato observando embelesado al pelirrojo que conversaba con Kushina.

–Oh…

–¿Solo dirás eso?

–No te preocupes tanto y usa esta oportunidad para entrenar bien a tu equipo, puedes ponerte de acuerdo con Nagato y fingir un secuestro o un ataque.

–Se nota tu herencia Uchiha.

–…

Llegaron a las puertas de la casa que compartían los _sannin_ y entraron. Los invitados lo hicieron después.

000

Momentos antes, Kushina al ver al que sería su protegió se sintió orgullosa, apenas tenían poco tiempo de haber formado equipo y ya los mandaban una misión importante, pues todo niño nacido en clan de _shinobis_ sabía lo que era el _Rinnegan_ y ella al ver un poco cuando el cabello pelirrojo de su protegido se movió, se asombró.

Dentro de la niña, de manera más sosegada el Kyūbi se removió esperando, pero sin hacer otro movimiento pues sintió un como si una pequeñísima parte de su amigo el sabio estuviese ahí, pero el enorme zorro se volvió a dormir, pues este desapareció.

La niña Uzumaki al estar cerca del pelirrojo preguntó.

–En _Amegakure_ hay más con…

Nagato comprendió y negó.

–No, nadie más y por eso estoy aquí.

–Oh… ¡Es muy bonito _ttebane_!

Nagato agradeció. Al llegar a la casa entraron y comieron juntos, pues Jiraiya comentó que debían probar los mismos alimentos que su protegido comía para que no hubiese envenenamiento a pesar de la mirada asesina que le mandó su pareja.

–¿Terminaron de hacer las pruebas? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–No, Tsunade no ha ido hasta pasado mañana o sea que tengo dos días para acelerar los resultados de mi parte.

–Es lógico que no haya ido, acaba de perder a su padre. –comentó Jiraiya.

–Oh, no es por eso, es porque Dan y Sora saldrían juntos de misión y estaban haciendo preparaciones.

–¿Preparaciones? –preguntó curiosa Kushina.

–Dan-san y Sora-kun son padre e hijo –respondió Yûki.

–Oh.

–Al parecer al joven Sora le afectó mucho la muerte de su abuelo. –dijo Orochimaru.

–¿Y quiere desquitarse con todo mundo como Tsunade? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Algo así.

Kushina dejó su tazón y comentó algo deprimida:

–A mí me enviaron aquí, porque Taiki-sama murió. Los ancianos dijeron que estaría más segura en Konoha con Ryō-sama…

Jiraiya se acercó y acarició el cabello de la niña.

–Lo que los ancianos de la aldea del remolino debieron decir fue que estarías más segura aquí en la aldea de Taiki-sama y Ryō-sama.

La niña asintió, pero sus compañeros la veían con curiosidad y fue el rubio el que preguntó.

–¿Por qué ella debe es estar segura?

Orochimaru respondió:

–Kushina es una _jinchūriki_. La del _Kyūbi no Yōko_.

La niña se hizo pequeña púes esperó el rechazo…

–Es asombroso –opinó el parco Yûki.

Minato no aportó nada, pero en su fuero interno admiró a la pelirroja. Jiraiya se carcajeó:

–Konoha fue educada sobre la base de que los _Bijū_ eran sagrados, amigos, y es un honor tener a uno, incluso hemos pedido que ser _jinchūriki_ sea exclusivo de los habitantes de Konoha, pero Taiki-sama no lo permitió, dijo que ya vendría uno que sería el contenedor que nos mostrara la fuerza y grandeza del Kyūbi… pero eso aún no ocurre ¿O sí? –guiñó un ojo hacia la pelirroja.

–¿Amigos? –preguntó la niña.

–Si… lo eran de Taiki-sama. –comentó Orochimaru.

–Estimaban mucho a Taiki-sama –notó Nagato.

–No solo a él si no a Ryō-sama también. Eran nuestra fuerza, la prueba de que una aldea se basa en unión y que de esa unión puede nacer la grandeza. –terminó Jiraiya.

–Taiki-sama fue como un padre que nos enseñó a amar y respetar a los fundadores -sus padres- como abuelos. Taiki-sama junto con nuestro _Nidaime_ hicieron crecer lo que sus padres crearon. Y ahora que ellos dos se fueron es difícil aceptarlo. –terminó Orochimaru.

–Viendo cómo se expresan de esos dos hermanos, me gustaría que de verdad tenga un poco de su línea de sangre –comentó Nagato.

La comida terminó y Nagato regresó al barrió Uchiha seguido de sus guardaespaldas.

000

Tsunade vio partir a su esposo e hijo, acompañada de su primo –el _Hokage_– Kazuo.

–Nawaki regresará pronto y ya no estarás sola.

–Ya no lo estoy, te tengo a ti, a Shin, a mi cuñada y la pequeña Natsuki.*

–Cierto.

–Aunque Nawaki asegura que ya no tendrá más hijos.

–¿Solo uno como tú?

–Si –se lamentó la de coletas.

–¿Debo preocuparme de que la línea Uchiha-Senjū se pierda?

Tsunade sonrió de lado.

–Con tantos Uchiha que somos. Y no olvidemos a los Senjū.

La de ojos color miel bromeó de ese modo, pues con Kazuo y Shin estrenándose como padres ya podía abordar el tema de la descendencia. Por supuesto en su tiempo Orochimaru y ella hicieron estudios en ellos, sin embargo ningún resultado arrojó.

Solo pudieron hacer conjeturas acerca de que Kazuo heredo el _Sharingan_ poderoso de su padre, pero no el don de gestar y su esposo Shin tampoco. Pero eso no les afecto, pues con su hijo adoptivo estaban muy felices.

Kazuo sonrió recordando que Fugaku era un niño serio, obediente, que adoraba a su papá y admiraba a su padre y que gracias a la educación de Shin se estaba convirtiendo en un adolecente normal que disfrutaba de hacer travesuras sabiendo el precio que pagaría por ellas y todavía sonreír. No fue un trabajo fácil, pero entre los dos lo estaban logrando.

000

El jefe de policía -Nawaki- había salido de misión y Shin ocupó su lugar como segundo al mando que era, Fugaku no se separaba de él, pues le gustaba aprender todo de la policía de Konoha.

–¿Y quién fue el que fundó la policía? ¿Madara…?

–Bisabuelo, recuerda que Madara Uchiha es tu bisabuelo.

Fugaku se sonrojó, para él era difícil aceptar que ahora los fundadores eran sus bisabuelos.

–Fue una idea de Tobirama Senjū, y Madara tu bisabuelo la aceptó y perfeccionó.

Fugaku asintió y siguió acomodando los pergaminos que le había pedido su papá. De pronto la puerta se abrió y uno de los integrantes de la policía entró:

–Shin-sama, de nuevo en el barrio rojo.

–Oh no, ¿lo mismo?

–Sí señor.

Fugaku quédate aquí.

–Pero…

–No, no puedes ir.

El chico se enfurruñó, pero obedeció… ¿o no? Esperó a que su papá y el otro _shinobi_ salieran, y siguió al grupo a distancia segura, una en la que no lo delatara ante su papá.

–Nos siguió, ¿quiere que lo lleve de regreso Shin-sama? –dijo uno de los Uchiha.

–No, déjalo que vea que ni siendo _shinobis_ no salvamos de ser humanos con defectos. Además ya casi es _chūnin_.

Los _shinobis_ asintieron sintiéndose más tranquilos, pues si el padre sobreprotector de Fugaku –Kazuo– se enteraba, sabrían que su esposo fue el que lo permitió.

El barrio rojo estaba en uno de los lados más alejado de Konoha y es que no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo y como bien dijo Shin los _shinobis_ tenían necesidades como todo ser humano y un lugar como _ese_ tuvo que ser permitido, pero con controles muy estrictos; entre ellos atención y revisión médica por semana, e impuestos que iban directo a las casa de huérfanos y el hospital, pero a cambio el lugar tenía guardias de la policía las veinticuatro horas del día y opinión en asuntos de la aldea, por supesuto si una o uno de los trabajadores ya no deseaba ejercer en ese oficio se le era permitido retirarse.

Por eso mismo si la guardia del lugar había pedido refuerzos, era porque el delincuente era un _shinobi_ o varios _shinobis_ fuertes.

En la calle notaron como un grupo de visitantes se enfrentaba a dos Uchiha que los atacaban con _taijutsu_. Y es que siendo varios no les daban tiempo de usar el _Sharingan_.

–¿Dónde está el otro? deberían de ser tres –cuestionó Shin.

–Es Misaki.

–¡¿Cómo?! ¡Le dije que ya tomase su permiso, está a menos de un mes de dar a luz!

–…

–No importa ¡rodéenlos!

Así lo hicieron y cuando sucedió lo notaron… eran jóvenes Hyūga y por eso ni tres se daban abasto, pues Misaki había estado luchando hasta que ya no pudo.

–¡_Katon_!

Gritó Shin el fuego salió como aliento de dragón cubriendo a los combatientes, los Uchiha salieron de este sin quemaduras pero los Hyūga se quedaron dentro del remolino, en el cual entre más saltaban para esquivarlo se fue haciendo más alto, pues los otros Uchiha –que manejaban el fuego– se unieron al ataque de Shin. Al ver que los chicos estaban perdiendo el conocimiento por asfixia, el ataque se detuvo. Entre todos se llevaron a los cinco revoltosos que apenas caminaban. Shin se acercó al negocio donde Misaki estaba, este inclinó el rostro:

–Sé que es difícil estar solo descansado en tu casa, pero toma en cuenta tu salud, la de tu hijo y la de tus compañeros.

–Lo siento Shin-sama.

–Bien. –Fue hasta el dueño el lugar– Con esta van tres veces que tienes problemas, es raro no.

–Pero solo estaban tomando y sabe que no sirvo nada que este en malas condiciones.

–Mandare al equipo de revisión a hacer catas de tus _sakes_, tal vez sean muy fuertes y tendremos que poner control de edad.

–Si Shin-sama.

El grupo de refuerzos se retiró y Shin relevó a Misaki. En una esquina Shin notó a Fugaku que veía todo.

–Vamos Fugaku ya te vi, ven nos vamos.

El adolescente brincó al ser sorprendido, pero se recuperó y corrió hasta su papá.

–¿Qué les harán?

–Hablemos con ellos, ya se han de haber recuperado.

–Mi otro padre también venía a este lugar…

Shin suspiró, Fugaku había perdido a su madre cuando nació y su padre nunca se recuperó de esa perdida educando a su hijo con férrea disciplina y con poco amor, además de vez en cuando se embriagaba…, pero no maltrataba al chico, pues eso estaba penado por la ley y los el barrio no se lo hubiesen permitido.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, Shin y el equipo que lo acompañó interrogaron a los jóvenes.

–Nunca lo hubiese pensado de gente como ustedes. –opinó uno de los policías.

–…

–¿Por qué terminaron de ese modo? –preguntó Shin

–…

–¿Les robaron?

–…

–¿Les cobraron de más?

–…

–¿Las chicas no los atendieron bien?

–…

Shin se levantó y llamó a sus subordinados.

–Dejémoslos, Nawaki llega mañana, él ira al barrio Hyūga y les dirá lo que…

–¡No!

Gritaron los jóvenes que asustados. El que parecía el líder agregó:

–¡No pueden ir! ¡Si lo hacen, nos echaran del clan y nos correrán del barrio, seremos unos parias y…!

Shin se volvió a sentar sabiendo perfectamente que todo lo que decía el joven era muy cierto, si por cosas menos graves los Hyūga hacían eso y más, era un clan muy estricto y eso pensado por un Uchiha era decir mucho.

–Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

–… No lo sabemos. Fuimos porque tomaríamos un poco para celebrar que me caso en una semana y… después… apostábamos quien bebía más y… no recordamos mucho. En el clan no se nos permite ir a ese lugar, tampoco celebrar del modo que deseábamos y…

–Ya.

Shin salió del lugar y llamó a los otros a su oficina. Fugaku estaba en el lugar y se alejó para que ellos pudiesen hablar:

–¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó el jefe.

Misaki explicó.

–Ya ebrios se dispusieron a tener un combate para ver quién era el mejor _shinobi_.

–…

–…

–Clásico de ebrios. –opinó Shin– Pero no niego que todos pasamos por eso.

Los policías se rieron asintiendo.

–Solo que nosotros en nuestro barrio y sin testigos.

–Hasta sin estar ebrios –bromeó Misaki.

Los otros se carcajearon.

–Bueno, si informamos a su clan… los echaran sin duda.

–¿Trabajo comunitario? –opinó Misaki.

–El embarazo te volvió blando. –bromeó una de las policías.

–Te demuestro lo contrario –activó su _Sharingan_ el gestante.

–Basta. –calmó Shin– Y cierra la boca Ren que no quiero sacarte de _Tsukuyomi_. – Es buena idea, trabajo comunitario, pues es su primera falta y con la excusa de órdenes del Hokage, porque si no es de ese modo esos chicos no podrán volver a su clan ni a su barrio.

Las órdenes de Shin se llevaron a cabo.

000

Minato se vistió y bajó corriendo a la sala, ahí vio que tenía nuevos guardias y saludó:

–Buenos días.

El joven Hyūga inclinó la cabeza como respuesta. El rubio se dirigió a la cocina con la señora Hina:

–Son nuevos ¿verdad? Nunca habíamos tenidos guardias del clan Hyūga.

–Cierto.

El preadolescente comió y salió corriendo, pues aun debía pasar por Yûki y Kushina. A Minato le gustaba su aldea, pues en ella vivían muchos clanes con diferentes cualidades y _Kekkei Genkai_ y si bien él no tenía ninguno –no que supiera– lo admiraba de los otros.

El grupo completo llegó puntual a la casa donde Nagato estaba hospedado y lo acompañaron al hospital.

Yûki entró con el pelirrojo en lo que Jiraiya enseñaba a Kushina y a Minato como revisar el lugar para que no hubiese nadie escondido y a punto de atacar y emboscarlos.

000

El grupo de aliados salió rumbo a Konoha estaban a varios días de esta y por supesuto sabían que no cruzarían las defensa para entrar en ella, sin embargo solo debían esperar la oportunidad de hacer que la _jinchūriki_ saliera y ahí la atraparían.

000

Tsunade presentó los resultados a Orochimaru y este asintió:

–Sí, lo mismo en los míos.

–Extraño, lo considero anomalía.

–O milagro –se burló el _sannin_ pelinegro– Bueno es como si parte del _chakra_ el sabio se hubiese perdido e ido a parar a Nagato.

–¿Una línea muy, pero muy lejana que, sin embargo tuvo parte del _rinnegan_?

–No lo creo, fue como una línea aledaña que sin embargo no contó con los dos factores más importantes Madara y Hashirama.

–Aunque si me lo preguntas Taiki ya lo intuía.

–Definitivamente. Lo supuso al conocerlo. Nagato puede ser una copia, pero es muy fuerte, de eso no hay duda.

–Bueno, vamos con Kazuo a informarle.

–Antes es nuestro deber informar al _paciente_.

–Claro.

Salieron y fuera vieron que Nagato esperaba con sus respectivos mini guardaespaldas.

–Ese Kazuo cada _misión_ que les manda a los _gennin_. –comentó la de coletas.

–Eso de atrapar gatos no es mejor que esto.

–Tienes razón.

–Pero eso es así desde tu padre el _Nidaime_.

–Muy cierto –se rio la médico– Aun recuerdo que Jiraiya lo arañó y casi ahorca al pobre gato.

Orochimaru asintió riéndose también. Se acercaron al grupo y llamaron a Nagato explicándole lo que encontraron, al terminar:

–No hay sangre de los hermanos Uchiha Senjū en mí.

–No la hay, digamos que tu caso sería algo aislado, por supuesto tu padres deben de haber sido en parte Uchiha y Senjū, pero de generaciones atrás, me atrevo a decir que los que se aislaron de la guerra de los clanes. Al unirse tus padres hubo una posibilidad, de que tuviesen el _rinnegan_, sin embargo no será completo, pues… Madara y Hashirama –Tsunade relató al historia.

–Oh creo que lo entiendo, como ellos no eran la reencarnación de Indra y Ashura como los fundadores de Konoha, yo solo tengo parte del Rinnegan.

–Lo extraño es que lo tengas, pues no es que las uniones Senjū Uchiha dan como resultado eso, si no en Konoha habría más personas con _Rinnegan_. –explicó Orochimaru.

–Conclusión. Como dijo Taiki-sama, él y yo somos raros.

Orochimaru y Tsunade sonrieron:

–Yo diría especiales. –dijo la de coletas.

Nagato asintió y fue con los tres _sannin_ y los chicos a la torre del _Hokage_. Al llegar Kazuo los recibió y al escuchar la explicación, miró a los dos _sannin_ médicos.

–Pues esto terminó. Lamentó que no seamos parientes –comentó el de _Amegakure_.

–Lo somos, muy lejanos, pero lo somos. –dijo Kazuo.

Tsunade su unió a su primo y dijo:

–Es un placer tener a otro primo. Nawaki se volverá loco de felicidad, ya no será el único Uchiha de cabello de otro color.

–Apuesto que es más cercano a mí –mencionó Kazuo– después de todo, mi madre era Uzumaki.

–¿Quien dijo que Nagato es Uzumaki? –preguntó la de coletas negras.

–Por su cabello –opinó Jiraiya.

–…

Los _sannin_ médicos negaron

–Lo es, pero lo sabemos por qué hicimos estudios y no solo por ver el color de su cabello. –regañó Orochimaru.

–Pues con la respuesta -que no fue la que esperábamos- encontrada, mi tiempo de visita en Konoha terminó. –afirmó el pelirrojo aun divertido por la discusión de los de Konoha.

Kazuo aceptó y agradeció la buena disposición de Nagato –y sus amigos– de haber hecho esa visita.

Nagato partiría esa misma noche con dos _Anbus_ acompañándolo. En las puertas de Konoha, el pelirrojo se despidió de sus guardaespaldas, su _sensei,_ los restantes _sannin_ y el _Hokage_.

La despedida fue rápida, pero antes de que el de _Amegakure_ se pusiera en camino Minato se acercó y susurró.

–Sé que soy joven y que aún no soy un _shinobi_ de renombre, pero lo seré y…

–¿Si? –preguntó conmovido Nagato.

–¿Me esperaras?

–Minato… eres un chico muy guapo y talentoso… y por eso mismo encontraras a alguien adecuado para ti, tal vez ya la encontraste y no lo has notado –mencionó el de _rinnegan_ mirando a Kushina– alguien de tu misma edad y aldea.

Minato no respondió, separándose sin mirar al pelirrojo. El grupo inició su viaje y los de Konoha regresaron a sus hogares:

–Bueno equipó… Gama –dijo el _Hokage_– los felicito, su primera misión fue un éxito.

Los niños sonrieron gustosos o por lo menos dos de ellos.

–La primera, debemos trabajar y triunfar en las demás.

Dijo el rubio y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo. Jiraiya los vio partir, orgulloso de ser su _sensei_.

000

En su casa el rubio se puso el pijama y se dispuso a dormir, deseando que el sueño lo venciera y de ese modo de olvidar como la persona que consideraba la única y la más importante para él, le había roto el corazón, pues no había tomado en serio la confesión de sus sentimientos. Minato suspiró abatido, una opción era darse por vencido y la otra luchar como el _Hokage_ había dicho y ser lo que Nagato no rechazaría y es que no negaba que su compañera era bonita, más no la veía como posible pareja… «_Tal vez si la hubiese conocido antes»,_ se dijo el rubio.

…

*Natsuki (siete lunas) Nombre compuesto: Na, de 'nana' (siete) + Tsuki (luna) Significado abstracto: Nacida en julio

Muchas gracias a todas (os) por leer y comentar.

Alba marina, Moon-9215, kaoryciel94, hikaru88, kane-noona y Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Fugaku salió de la escuela Uchiha –donde se les enseñaba y despertar el _Sharingan_– y se reunió con su equipo. Los otros lo vieron llegar y comentaron.

–El equipo de Mikoto saldrá de misión con nosotros.

Fugaku no respondió, pero estaba feliz de poder ver a la niña que le gustaba. El equipo mencionado, arribó, pero no para salir, como esperaban los chicos, pues los dos _sensei_ se pusieron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja. Ese día la misión se suspendió.

Los chicos del equipo de Fugaku –y él– iban comentando:

–¿Por qué se suspendería la misión?

–Ha de ser importante si nuestros _senseis_ saldrán solos. –opinó Fugaku.

–¡Eso es! ¡Tú puedes averiguarlo con tus padres! –opinó uno de los amigos de Fugaku.

–Oye no voy a ir y preguntarles.

–…

–¡Olvídenlo!

Sin embargo cuando Fugaku llegó a su casa, buscó a su papá y lo encontró acomodando sus armas para salir.

–Papá…

–¿Si?

–Nuestra misión se suspendió.

–Oh…–dijo Shin– Fugaku debo salir.

–¿A dónde irás?

–… Kushina la _jinchūriki_ del _Kyūbi,_ fue secuestrada y tu padre está muy molesto.

–¿Cómo…?

–La hicieron salir con engaños y fuera de las protecciones. Nunca creímos que ella se alejaría solo por una nota, por eso te cuento esto Fugaku, ellos siendo niños de Konoha están protegidos dentro de la aldea y si salen deben salir con su equipo, pero no lo deben hacer solos y nada más por lo que una nota anónima dice… a pesar de que en ella amenacen a tus seres queridos, por eso hay que cuidar de los más pequeños ¿entiendes?

–Si papá.

–Te quedaras con la tía Tsunade.

–Pero ya soy mayor para tener niñera.

Shin negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–Hazlo por nuestra propia tranquilidad.

–…

El Uchiha mayor _desapareció_ en una bola de humo y el adolecente salió de su casa. Fuera sus compañeros lo esperaban y él suspirando les relató y también incluyó la advertencia de su papá.

–Vamos a ayudar. Somos _chūnin_ podemos enfrentarnos a los que nos ataquen.

–Si no es una orden no debemos inmiscuirnos –aportó Kagami Uchiha.

–Muy cierto.

Fugaku también opinaba como el centrado Kagami y es que a pesar de tener catorce años aun respetaba mucho a sus padres como para no obedecer y que decir si era una orden el _Hokage_.

000

Por otro lado Minato salía de su casa, pues se quedaría esa noche con Yûki Sarutobi o eso fue lo que dijo para que le permitieran salir. Y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alejado corrió a la salida más cercana esperando encontrar algún indicio de su compañera y los secuestradores de esta.

000

Al otro día, Kazuo miró al guardia Hyūga esperando una explicación.

–¿Lo dejaron salir?

–Dijo que iría con su amigo a dormir en su casa.

–Una de mis _gennin_ ha sido secuestrada y ahora otro ha desparecido y ustedes no tienen otra explicación que _se fue con un amigo_.

….Cuando el _Hokage_ se molestaba nadie se salvaba. Y por eso los guardias se retiraron, asegurando que hallarían a Minato. Y es que Kazuo estaba más que furioso al considerar que por la muerte de los _hermanos_, los otros –quienes fueran– consideraban a Konoha débil para poder atacarla.

000

Jiraiya avanzó siguiendo el cauce del rio esperando que sus sapos hubiesen encontrado una pista, sin embargo los secuestradores podían usar varios _jutsu_ y elementos, pues parecían haberse esfumado.

El grupo de perros Inozuka, habían sido heridos por una extraña técnica que los había dejado sin olfato. Quedaban los insectos de los Abúrame que esperaban dieran resultado.

Pero lo que nunca esperó el _sannin_, fue ver a Minato corriendo hacia ellos y al llegar, oírle decir:

–La encontré.

Los otros _shinobis_ observaron al rubio y notaron que ese chico era muy especial. Por eso cuando regresaron con Kushina –rescatada– a Konoha, intervinieron para que el rubio no fuese castigado por salir sin permiso. Kazuo se acercó a Minato y lo observó.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Ella dejó caer cabellos a lo largo del camino y… es un color muy bonito y poco común.

El _Sandaime_ asintió:

–Me recuerda uno de los aliados de Konoha ¿no?

–Si. –corroboró el de ojos azules.

Desde ese día Minato fue conocido y reconocido como un futuro _shinobi_ con excelentes cualidades

000

Kazuo se ajustó la capa y salió a la reunión de esa mañana. Shin y Fugaku iban con él, pues esta vez era general y concernía a todos los _shinobis_ de Konoha.

Al llegar notó que los representantes de todos los clanes estaban presentes, al igual que las personas importantes como Tsunade, Dan, Nawaki, Orochimaru y Jiraiya.

–Los he citado este día, porque hay un asunto importante que debemos tratar y nos concierne a todos. Sabíamos que sucedería, sin embargo no creímos que fuese tan pronto y con esa clase de maniobras. Sin los pilares de Konoha, las otras aldeas han actuado en nuestra contra esperando encontrarnos débiles. El secuestro de la _jinchūriki_ Kushina ha sido el primer paso. Mi pregunta es ¿Qué sigue? y ¿debemos permitirlo?

El murmullo inició y por fin una voz se alzó.

–No, si cedemos, ellos querrán más y de ese modo nunca nos dejaran en paz. –opinó el jefe del clan Hyūga. – O después se llevarán a más de nosotros.

–¿Están de acuerdo? –preguntó Kazuo– Los clanes hablaron y asintieron– En ese caso hare lo que mis abuelos hicieron y demostrare que tan fuerte sigue siendo Konoha, ya no tenemos el _rinnegan_ de mi padre, pero tenemos, la fuerza de todos los clanes unidos.

000

Las cuatro aldeas restantes iban por la derrota total de Konoha y para eso necesitaban más aliados. Hanzō escuchó a los mensajeros y asintió:

–Cuenten conmigo, pues Konoha estorba en mis planes, por que protege a ciertas plagas que quiero eliminar.

Por supuesto eso fue sabido por los espías de los _Akatsuki_ y ellos a su vez informaron a Konoha. La respuesta… una invitación a unirse a ellos y terminar con la tiranía de Hanzō.

000

Minato y sus dos compañeros vieron iniciar el camino a los _shinobis_ que lucharían y desearon unirse a ellos, más a los _gennin_ se les ordenó esperar en Konoha y proteger a los civiles que se quedarían.

000

Orochimaru caminó con Jiraiya y le susurró.

–No te atrevas a morir y no conocer a nuestro hijo.

–Ni pensarlo. Aunque… no vayas.

–Jiraiya si no voy, no estaré tranquilo, en cambio si te hieren estaré ahí para curarte y si tengo que coser esa cabeza hueca a tu cuello de nuevo… lo hare.

Tsunade al igual que sus amigos, no se separó de su familia y marchó con ellos. Kazuo iba con Shin y Fugaku, este último entre los dos, pues a pesar de todos no deseaban que combatiera si no era necesario.

Por la parte trasera de la aldea, los aliados de _Amegakure_ entraron para unirse a los de Konoha que ya salían. Minato al verlos corrió buscando la característica cabellera de Nagato y al ubicarlo en la línea del frente con sus amigos, gritó.

–¡Nagato-san! ¡No vayas!

Más este no lo escuchó… Konan se mordió el labio y comentó.

–Pobre chico, aun se preocupa por ti.

–Es joven, se recuperara pronto.

Respondió el de _rinnegan_ deseando creer en sus propias palabras.

000

Kazuo al frente, esperó a sus tropas y aliados. El grupo de clanes fue llegando y posicionándose. _Akatsuki_ llegó al último y Kazuo al verlos los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, llamó al líder al frente y a su lado. Yahiko miró a sus amigos y estos lo alentaron a ir. Kazuo colocó una mano en su hombro –el _Hokage_ era más alto que Yahiko–, y se dirigió a sus tropas:

–_Akatsuki_ se hacen llamar y son nuestro aliados, ellos luchara a nuestro lado, tómenlos como sus compañeros, cuiden sus espaldas y ellos cuidarán las suyas.

Se escuchó la respuesta afirmativa.

–Cada uno ha sido informado de su posición, no se arriesguen a adentrarse a donde ellos se encuentran si nos están seguros de que son respaldados.

Una señal y cada grupo se fue separando e internándose en lo que sería el campo de batalla. Los Hyūga junto a algunos Uchiha eran la retaguardia, la poderosa ofensiva que no permitirla el paso de ningún intruso a Konoha; pues la unión de esos dos clanes era mortal, porque con el _Byakugan_ y el _Sharingan_ podían dejar al enemigo muerto en microsegundos. De ese modo los que combatían estaban seguros de sus familias estaban a salvo.

Al frente, los Inozuka con sus perros que estando en combate se convertían en feroces bestias dispuestas a destrozar a aquel que se atreviera a acercarse demasiado a sus compañeros humanos. Preparados para el _jutsu_ que dejaba sin olfato a los canes Inozuka, iban los Abúrame lanzando a sus pequeños guerreros que detectaban y neutralizaban el _jutsu_ para que la nariz de perros y humanos no fuese afectada.

Por supuesto los de Konoha aprendieron de la incursión por el secuestro de Kushina y ese fue un error de las otras aldeas, –pues mostraron una de su armas– que los de la hoja anularían.

Las nubes se empezaron a juntar cerca de las montañas y Kazuo detuvo el avance:

–Ellos ya han llegó ahí, esos deben ser los de _Kumogakure_.

–Elemento rayo…

–Y los de Konoha los esperan. –sonrió de lado el _Sandaime_ y ese gesto trasformó su rostro en el _shinobi_ que de joven cumplió siempre misiones clase _S_, mostrando por que aseguraban que se parecía a su abuelo Madara.

–También los nuestros, pues la lluvia es nuestra compañera diaria.

–Hagamos que su fuerza se vuelva en su contra.

–Pero seguro que se unirán a los de _Kirigakure_ y eso hará más poderoso el rayo.

–Exacto, los de ellos y los nuestros. Sin embargo como lo están mostrando tan despreocupadamente lo dejaran para el final y ya han mandado a las avanzadas… Escucha…

El de cabello naranja escuchó y al hacerlo sintió que un escalofrió recorría su piel y eso que se consideraba un _shinobi_ valiente, pero los aullidos de guerra de los perro Inozuka, hacían temblar al más plantado.

–Ya los olieron… y…

–¿Avanzamos?

–Por supuesto. Los Abúrame e Inozuka ya han entrado en combate, faltan las moles humanas… Los Akimichi…, ya lo veras, pero desearía que algunos de los tuyos fueran con ellos, necesitan tiempo para prepararse.

–Tiempo es lo que necesitan, _Akatsuki_ se los dara.

Yahiko hizo una señal y varios _shinobis_ con capa negra salieron de los matorrales.

–Únanse a los Akimichi –Kazuo señaló al grupo de _hombres grandes_.

Poco después, un par de hombres se acercaron al _Hokage_ acompañados de Shin y Dan.

–Parte de mi grupo de inteligencia, Yahiko –presentó Kazuo– Shiko Nara, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Dan Katō y Shin Uchiha.

–Los que llegaron a los Inozuka han sido de _Iwagakure_. Piedras y arboles han sido evitados por los nuestros… Las mordidas de canes e insectos han llegado demasiado fácil a ellos. –opinó Sarutobi.

–Seguro que solo era un grupo de espionaje ¿Mucho heridos de nuestra parte? –cuestionó Kazuo.

–Tres perros, un Abúrame y dos Inozuka, con partes rotas. –dio el resumen Dan.

–¿Ya los han llevado con Tsunade?

–No, Orochimaru estaba más cerca, y es que a uno le desprendieron la pierna. –afirmó Dan.

–Seguro que ese _sannin_ loco lo arregla. –opinó Yahiko.

Sarutobi sonrió orgulloso.

–Por supuesto, es mi alumno.

–Aunque no debería estar tan cerca del combate y más en su estado. –dijo el _Sandaime_.

–Si usted se lo dice _Hokage_, seguro que obedecerá, ese hombre es un buen médico que le ha sacado jugo a nuestras investigaciones, pero sigue siendo problemático –dijo el Nara.

–Iré a hablar con él. –confirmó el _Sandaime_.

El de cabello negro con reflejos rojos se internó en el bosque. El Nara se dirigió a Yahiko.

–Si me permite Yahiko-sama –El chico tuvo que sobreponerse para no sonrojarse al ser llamado de ese modo respetuoso– hemos hablado y consideramos que Nagato-san debería ir en el grupo de Shin-san y Dan-san. –Explicó el Nara, pues ese grupo era el de ataque a distancia.

–Lo llamare.

Yahiko llamó al pelirrojo y le dio sus órdenes. Los tres mencionado se adelantaron y subieron a las ramas yendo de ese modo hasta la colina más cercana. Yahiko, Sarutobi y Nara se quedaron en esa posición esperando por el Hokage que llegó poco después sin haber podido convencer a Orochimaru de retirarse.

000

Hanzō se unió a grupo de _Kumogakure_ y desde arriba de su salamandra, veía como se desarrollaba el combate, esperando poder destruir a los mocosos que lo habían fastidiado.

000

Jiraiya esperó a su grupo entre los matorrales. Un anfibio llegó poco después a esa posición:

–Diez con espadas, Jiraiya-chan.

–_Kirigakure_… _Espadachines de la niebla_.

El de cabello blanco hizo señales al grupo que lideraba Sora el hijo de su amiga y estos sintieron preparándose. Los de _Kirigakure_ llegaron poco después y sus afilados colmillos brillaron al sonreír, pues vieron que entre los guerreros de Konoha había varias _Kunoichis_. Jiraiya no se mostró, esperando que los de espadas desenvainaran estas. Al hacerlo no pudieron evitar fanfarronear.

–Es una lástima hacer pedacitos a tan lindas chicas.

Un chico de cabello negro y facciones muy atractivas, se adelantó y una de las _kunoichi_ lo cubrió sacando un abanico que abrió como si fuese la cola de un pavorreal, que hizo que el que fanfarroneó mirara a Sora, embelesado… Las aspas aparecieron y el carmín fue lo último que vio el hombre… El que cayó en _Tsukuyomi_ se quedó parado y una de las _kunoichi_ –que era Nara– atrapó su sombra e hizo a este combatir contra sus propios compañeros blandiendo su espada con maestría. Sora se alejó un poco permitiendo que las _kunoichi_ combatieran, entre ellas había Sarutobi, Nara y Yamanaka, por lo que se unían atrapando entre las segundas dejando que las primera los _tostaran_, sin embargo eso lo hacían en intervalo del combate de _taijutsu_, sabiendo de antemano que algunas de esa espadas podían comer _chakra_, y es que las _kunoichis_ no utilizaban mucho de este y por eso no eran apetecibles para… por ejemplo Samehada.

El hombre azul avanzó ignorando a sus compañeros y llegó hasta dos _kunoichi_ que tuvieron que enfrentarlo, una de ellas fue atrapada por este y sus tiburones, y estaba a punto de ser devorada… Un sapo saltó y se la arrebató a los escualos. Un grupo más de sapos se unió al primero y pronto el ataque de tiburones se convirtió en estanque de anfibios que saltaban salpicando agua y que hicieron un caos donde el de colmillos destazaba sin contemplación notando que cada vez que lo hacía, el sapo era suplantado por un pedazo de madera.

Sora se acercó a Jiraiya.

–Es el que aseguran tiene la fuerza de un _jinchūriki_.

–Sí y como ellos es doblegado por…

–El _Sharingan_.

–Yo te acercare, pero si no puedes atraparlo en el infierno…

–_Tsukuyomi_.

–Como sea, si no puedes no te arriesgues, tus padres me matarían si te pasa algo.

–Ya soy un _Jōnin_.

–¿Y?

Sora ya no discutió, en cambio escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Jiraiya. El verdadero Gamatora –sus réplicas seguían en el estanque– se acercó y Sora se subió en él.

Jiraiya salió y usando un pergamino atrapó la espada de uno de los de la niebla. No fue por mucho tiempo, pero ellos notaron su presencia y eso fue el segundo que Sora aprovechó y saltó frente a Kisame… esos ojos pequeños como pescado… no evitaron el _Sharingan_. No eran tan ilusos como para creer que eso detendría al hombre pez, pero si fue suficiente para sellar a _Samehada_ que ya iba en pos del _delicioso_ _chakra_ de Jiraiya. Los otros espadachines seguían el combate contra su compañero y las _kunoichis_ y ahora también enfrentado al cabello del _sannin_ que cortaba con inusitadas rapidez y precisión. Sora seguía reteniendo a Kisame lo suficiente para que retiraran a su espada.

Las guerreras no dejaban que los de _Kirigakure_ avanzaran ni un paso, a pesar de los cortes que ya mostraban varias. El _sannin_ llamó a las Sarutobi.

–Su fuego señoritas.

Las chicas asintieron. Y el fuego avivó el aceite de sapo y los de agua tuvieron que retroceder sintiendo que su cuerpo se consumía. Kisame fue recuperado por sus compañeros, más los de Konoha lograron capturar dos de las siete espadas junto con el cuerpo de sus dueños, eso había costado la vida de una joven Kunoichi del clan Sarutobi.

Jiraiya se acercó a ellos y llamó a un sapo calabaza para trasportar a los caídos.

–Sora llévalos con tu madre.

–Si Jiraiya-san. ¿Y usted?

–Le debo una entrevista a Hanzō, debo ir en representación de los otros dos _sannin_.

Sora vio partir al que consideraba su tío y le deseó suerte.

000

Shin señaló el grupo de sunaenses que se movían con ayuda de la arena.

–¿Puede hacerlo? –preguntó Shin, Nagato asintió.

–Te entendí cuando me lo explicaste, espero que resulte… –El pelirrojo se concentró– ¡_Shinra Tensei_!

Los _shinobi_ de la aldea de arena se detuvieron como si hubiesen chocado contra una pared, mas eso no fue lo malo, además sintieron como si una mano gigante los agarrara y los lanzara hacia atrás hasta que chocaron contra la montaña donde los _Kages_ veían todo. El _Tsuchikage_ observó a los otros y comentó:

–Es como me relataron, pueden mover objetos tan grades como una montaña…, pero eso lo hacia el fallecido Senjū Taiki.

–¡¿Entonces él está vivo?! –preguntó el _Raikage_ deseando conocer a esa leyenda.

–No, ese es el chico del que les hable, creía que poseía el _rinnegan_, pero ahora lo confirmo. –expuso Hanzō.

–Pues es hora de que los de _Kumogakure_ entremos.

El grupo de _shinobis,_ en su mayoría de piel oscura, se adelantaron moviendo una gran cantidad de chakra.

Kazuo del otro lado vio ese movimiento y comentó:

–Ya usaran su carta fuerte.

000

Orochimaru vio llegar a otro grupo de heridos y rogó porque en ese tampoco viniese su pareja. Ya llevaba varias horas curando heridos e incluía los perros de los Inozuka que había tenido que tratar con total cortesía, pues los dueños estimaba a estos como si fuesen parte de su familia y es que los canes había arriesgado la vida por salvar a sus compañeros humanos.

Escuchó una voz característica y se giró a ver:

–¡Orochimaru!

–¿Qué pasa Tsunade? ¿Por qué viniste a esta área?

–Sora llegó a mi campamento y dice que Jiraiya iba con Hanzō… en representación de los _sannin_.

El de cabellera negra se levantó de donde atendía a algunos heridos, dispuesto a irse de ahí.

–No te lo dije para que te arriesgaras así como estás.

–…

–Yo iré.

–Eres un médico, se te necesita aquí.

–Al igual que a ti.

–No iré…, pero –Orochimaru cortó su dedo con sus dientes e invocó a Manda– Puedes luchar con Jiraiya.

–Essse hombre no me agrada, pero… me gusssta luchar.

Tsunade sonrió y asintió:

–Iré, cuida de mis pacientes.

El _shinobi_ y la _kunoichi_ se despidieron.

000

Jiraiya llegó a donde los lideres estaban y vio llegar los de _Kumogakure_ y entre ellos a Hanzō avanzar sobre su salamandra.

–Puedo pedir a ese para mí.

Kazuo miró al _sannin_ y sonrió:

–Si te lo permiten tus alumnos –dijo mirando a Yahiko.

El Nara observó y mencionó

–Los _Kages_ se acercan.

000

El grupo de _shinobis_ de Konoha vieron llegar a los de _Kumogakure_. Fugaku no pudo evitar notar que los recién llegados parecían muy confiados.

Los rayos se fueron formando en los cuerpos de los atacantes y los de Konoha se prepararon. Algunos de los _shinobis_ de la hoja fueron reclutados para ir contra los de _Kumogakure,_ su elemento… el viento. Los ataques fueron lanzando de ambos lados. Fugaku usó el _Katon_ y dejó aislados a uno de los shinobis de color.

–Eres joven, pero se nota que no tienes miedo.

–No lo tengo, soy un Uchiha.

Fugaku no agregó lo siguiente, pero lo pensó, «El hijo del _Sandaime_». Eran pocos en Konoha los que manejaban el viento como elemento, pero entre ellos algunos Hyūga y Sarutobi, respaldando a los Uchiha que capitaneaba Nawaki que poseía un _Sharingan_ bastante fuerte lo que no era extraño siendo nieto de quien era.

El _Raiton_ se trasformó y se convirtió en elemento tormenta, todo eso se había logrado con los de _Kumogakure_ y _Kirigakure_ unidos. La fuerza de los golpes de los invasores iban directo hacia los primeros de la línea, los del _Sharingan_, sin embargo estos servían de escudo a los del _Fūton_ para que prepararan sus ataques y cuando los Uchiha fueron superados, estos cedieron el lugar y los fuertes en contra de los _Kumogakure_ avanzaron. Los ataques el _Fūton_ iban en forma de armas filosas que cortaban a diestra y siniestra. Los Uchiha tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse y usar el fuego uniéndolo con el viento logrando evaporar la tormenta que ayudaba a los de _Kumogakure_.

No fue fácil, no lo fue, sin embargo esa avanzada, la carta fuerte de los atacantes, cayó bajó la fuerza combinada de los clanes de Konoha.

Hiruzen llegó al lugar y fue hacia Nawaki que iba como capitán de ese grupo.

–¿Muchos heridos?

–No muchos…

Sin embargo en ese momento uno de los médicos llegó a ellos corriendo.

–Uno de los Uchiha está herido, un corte en el estómago… es grave.

–¿Quién? –cuestionó Hiruzen.

–…Fugaku…

El capitán Nawaki corrió en dirección de su sobrino.

–Llevémoslo de inmediato con mi hermana, si algo le pasa…

Entre Hiruzen y Nawaki llevaron al chico a donde Tsunade estaría, más esta no estaba. Orochimaru vio llegar a su maestro y supo que era grave si había dejado el campo de batalla para llevar a un herido.

000

Minato se agazapó y con una señal indicó a sus compañeros que ya estaba cerca. Un _shinobi_ que había pasado la seguridad de la aldea debía tomarse en cuanta y los tres chicos lo hacían, por eso lo estaban vigilando esperando el momento oportuno para atacarlo y vencerlo antes de que hiciera daño en la aldea.

El _shinobi_ –que por su bandana parecía ser de Kirigakure. Yûki se fue acercando y Kushina se preparó, Minato alzó su mano y ella lanzó sus cadenas, si bien no eran muy fuertes, fueron suficientes para hacer caer al _shinobi_ que se convirtió en agua y trató de huir, pero Yûki usó el _Katon_ y detuvo al hombre. Minato cayó sobre él golpeándolo haciendo que este no pudiese defenderse. El rubio vio al hombre sin sentido y llamó a los otros:

–Atémoslo y llevémoslo con los guardias de la puerta.

–¡Lo hicimos _ttebane_!

Minato sonrió y se felicitó con los otros dos.

000

Jiraiya vio que los _Kages_ se acercaban y se preparó para invocar a Gamabunta, suspiró esperando con todas las fuerzas poder conocer a su hijo. Una risa se escuchó antes de las frases:

–Vamos Jiraiya no puedes morir aquí, que el panzón te espera.

–Tsunade…

Jiraiya vio detrás de la de coletas negras y vio a Manda y a Katsuyu.

–Sssolo falta el sssapo gordo.

Opinó Manda y el _sannin_ asintió haciendo es _Kuchiyose_. El jefe sapo apareció y vio a su alrededor:

–Vaya de nuevo veo sus horribles caras.

–La tuya esss peor.

–Ya basta –terminó la gran babosa.

Los dos _sannin_ avanzaron y llegaron a donde el grupo de ataque a larga distancia se encontraba. Dan vio a Tsunade y llegó hasta ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tenemos una cita con Hanzō.

El grupo se instaló y esperó la llegada de Yahiko y Kazuo, era la hora de que los líderes lucharan. Los mencionaos llegaron. Una pequeña serpiente se coló hasta el lugar y Manda la vio.

–¿Qué quieresss?

–Mensssaje para el _Hokage_.

El gran reptil acercó a la pequeña mensajera hasta Kazuo y este escuchó:

–Fugaku esta grave…

Kazuo sintió que su cuerpo se desmoronaba como castillo de arena, pero se tuvo que recuperar al escuchar el gritó de su esposo y verlo correr hacia el campamento médico. Él se debatió entre ir a ver a su hijo o su deber de estar en la batalla.

–Vaya con él nosotros los entretendremos. –dijo Yahiko.

–No, debo estar aquí, soy líder de _Konoha_.

–Ve Kazuo, te cubriremos. –convenció Tsunade.

El _Sandaime_ se retiró prometiendo no tardar y es que estaba consciente de que si Orochimaru les había enviado un mensaje era porque seguro perderían a su hijo.

Los _sannin_ y los _Amegakure_ vieron partir al _Hokage_ y a Shin y se dispusieron a combatir.

La salamandra tomó la delantera y Manda siseó feliz.

–Hoy probare sssalamandra en sssu jugo.

–Qué asco, pero te ayudaré a desollarla –opinó el gran sapo.

Dan se acercó a su esposa y susurró.

–¿Has sabido algo de Sora?

–Las noticias que me dio Jiraiya… su grupo capturó dos de las espadas de _Kirigakure_.

–¿Y regresó a la base?

–Si. –sonrió la de ojos color miel.

Nagato y Yahiko aún no tenían hijos, Jiraiya sabía que el suyo estaba a salvo en el vientre de su pareja. En el grupo esperaban que el hijo del _Hokage_ sobreviviera, pues sería un golpe demasiado duro para ellos dos, siendo que apenas eran padres y estaban por perder a su hijo.

000

Orochimaru vio llegar a los bólidos Uchiha y dejó que estos vieran al paciente aprovechando para explicar la situación:

–Un corte en el estómago, lo que no sería difícil de curar, sin embargo como fue hecho por _Raiton_, el corte se ha quemado dejando el hueco en el estómago y…

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Kazuo.

Shin colocó la cabeza de Fugaku sobre sus piernas y acarició su cabello negro.

–No se adelante _Hokage_ que no soy científico por nada, pero no quiero darle muchas esperanzas…

–¡Lo que sea dínoslo!

–Es experimental… Fugaku-kun necesita que la parte que le arrancó esta técnica sea renovada, sin embargo su cuerpo está débil y no puedo tomar lo que necesito…

–Tómalo de mí. –dijo de inmediato Shin.

–Precisamente por eso los llamé, los necesito a los dos.

–Hazlo –ordenó el _Sandaime_.

Carne de Shin y sangre de Kazuo para restaurar el cuerpo del que sería su hijo en todo el sentido de la palabra. El proceso fue fatigoso para el médico, pero lo logró.

–Solo resta esperar.

Los dos hombres se vieron y se levantaron. Alrededor estaban los otros heridos y los muertos de Konoha, una aldea que había sido construida para proteger a los niños de no estar en la guerra… y ese deseo había sido pisoteado por los atacantes.

El matrimonio salió del lugar dejando a cargo de su hijo al _sannin_ que se negaba a abandonar el campo de batalla a pesar de su embarazo.

000

Hanzō se defendía de los ataques usando su espada y sabiendo que nadie lo atacaría de cerca por temor a morir con su veneno. Manda intentaba atrapar a la salamandra mas esta se revolvía furiosa y es que morderla no era opción. Katsuyu se acercó a la serpiente y le dijo.

–La hare resbalar y tendrás tu oportunidad.

–Sssi.

–Sostenla y yo la golpearé. –aseguró Gamabunta.

Detrás de las moles, los _sannin_ y Dan, se las veían negras luchando contra Hanzō.

–Tal vez si uso el _jutsu_ de alma…

–¡No, te envenenaría estar en él! –detuvo Tsunade.

Shiko Nara, Nagato y Yahiko estaban combatiendo contra los _Kages_, Konan se les había unido. Fue de ese modo que vieron a las dos figuras llegar al campo, la pareja Uchiha estaban furiosos:

–¡_Susanoo_!

Los dos guerreros colosales aparecieron y se unieron a la lucha, convertidos en teas ardiendo con llamas negras del _Ametarasu_, los dos Uchiha estaban rabiosos y eso les confería poder, las cosas que habían aprendido para no reaccionar con sus emociones tan descontroladas estaban olvidadas. Nagato reaccionó al ver los guerreros _Susanoo_:

–Usare esa técnica.

–No sabes su puedes controlarla. –dijo Yahiko.

–Espero hacerlo, ello son muy fuertes.

–Son _Kages_ –bromeó Konan– Hazlo Nagato y esperemos que funcione.

El pelirrojo asintió:

–¡_Gedo Mazo_!

La cabeza de la estatua surgió y era tan grande como la mitad de unos de los _Susanoo_. El monstruo de madera abrió las fauces y sacó medio cuerpo del suelo…

Manda, Katsuyu y Gamabunta se subieron arriba del _Gedo_ antes de ser aplastados. De la salamandra no quedó nada y parte de Hanzō también pereció. Dan llamó a los _sannin_ y colocaron la barrera de los cuatro punto para atrapar a Hanzō… en lo que moría y que no envenenara a nadie en el proceso.

El grupo de _sannin_ se unió a los líderes de _Akatsuki,_ los Uchiha y el Nara. Fuego, aceite, fuerza, sombras, papel, y el _rinnegan_… Los _Kages_ veían como su fuerza combinada estaba siendo vencida solo por una aldea y sus aliados… unos rebeldes.

El final llegó y el _Hokage_ se acercó a los vencidos –por poco– y les dijo:

–Mis abuelos pidieron que nos dejaran en paz y ustedes aceptaron. Han atacado y no les hemos dado motivos, por lo que les vuelvo a advertir que esta es la fuerza de Konoha y… _Amegakure_. ¡Absténgase de inmiscuirse con nuestras aldeas! O nos veremos en la necesidad de ir por su aldea… una a una… por todas.

Fue el _Tsuchikage_ el que se acercó:

–Están en su derecho de iniciar una guerra, pero por mi parte _Iwagakure_ depondrá las armas.

_Kirigakure_ aceptó también la tregua. _Sunagakure_ y _Kumogakure_ solo se alejaron sin decir nada. Kazuo los vio irse y se preguntó –como hacía años se preguntó Madara– si sus hijos o nietos tendrían que luchar de nuevo con ellos…. Él deseaba que no.

Poco a poco el campo se fue quedando limpio, pues cada uno de los lados recogió a sus heridos y muertos. Kazuo y Shin habían desaparecido de inmediato dejando a Dan y Yahiko a cargo de todo. Tsunade y Jiraiya iban con ellos, pues todo el esfuerzo realizado por Orochimaru había adelantado el parto de su hijo.

000

Kushina se acercó a los guardias Uchiha y preguntó.

–¿Terminó?

–Si… ganamos –sonrió el hombre y acarició la cabeza de la niña. Ella regresó a ver a sus compañeros, pero solo estaba Yûki y este señaló a la entrada donde Minato observaba al horizonte.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Espera a Nagato-san.

–Oh. –Kushina se quedó callada ya de los de la aldea del remolino no quedaban muchos y ella no tenía padres al igual que Minato, pero Yûki si– ¿Y tu familia...?

–Ellos…, espero que estén bien.

Los guardias Hyūga y Uchiha salieron de la aldea e invitaron a los niños a acompañarlos. Los tres se unieron y con ellos los otros grupos de _gennin_.

000

El _sannin_ se sentó en la cama y se negó a que alguien lo intentara ayudar:

–Oh no, definitivamente este no será el lugar, yo lo tenía todo planeado y así debe ser.

Los médicos ninjas se miraron, pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecir a Orochimaru. A pesar de que este se mordía los labios al sentir cada contracción.

–¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Que se cree que ese niño, esperara a que él quiera que nazca!

La voz fuerte y molesta de Tsunade-_hime_ se escuchó y Orochimaru torció los labios. Después se escuchó otra voz bastante conocida.

–¡Maru, Maru!

El _sannin_ de cabello negro se levantó gritando:

–¡A quién llamas de ese modo, Jiraiya idiota!

Tsunade y Jiraiya entraron y en ese instante al tercer _sannin_ se dejó caer aferrando las mantas de la cama provisional.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Orochimaru.

–¡Lo es! –aseguró la de coletas.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –miraba a ambos, el de cabello blanco.

–¡Jiraiya no este estorbando, sal de aquí! –ordenó la médico al _sannin_ de los sapos y luego se giró a ver a los otros _medicnin_– ¡Ustedes preparen todo, este niño nacerá aquí, quiera su papa no!

Jiraiya fue echado de la tienda y se quedó fuera. Kazuo llegó hasta él y le pegó en el brazo:

–Ya verás que todo sale bien.

–Espero que sí.

–Perdona.

–¿Por qué?

–Orochimaru hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para salvar a Fugaku.

–¿Y cómo está él?

–Está bien, está fuera de peligro, ahora necesita mucho reposo y vigilancia.

–Es bueno saberlo y no se preocupe, Orochimaru estaba aquí para eso… para salvar vidas.

–¿Hemos perdido a muchos?

–… Una Sarutobi, tres Uchiha, dos Hyūga, un Yamanaka, un Nara y un equipo Inozuka.

–¿Equipo? ¿Perro y _shinobi_?

–Sí, el _shinobi_ cayó y el perro no resistió su perdida, mató al asesino, pero murió también.

–Esos animales son tan fieles y pensar que hasta a ellos puse en peligro…

–Pero Konoha sigue de pie y las otras aldeas aprendieron de nuevo.

–Creo que eso fue un poco de suerte.

–¿Suerte?

–_Iwagakure_ no peleó en serio. El _Tsuchikage_ no se veía con intenciones de combatir.

–Seguro que cedió a la presión.

–Seguramente y por eso ha perdido a parte de su gente. Por otra parte _Kirigakure_ solo estaba midiendo las fuerzas de todos nosotros, incluidos sus aliados.

–Oh ya veo.

Kazuo se quedó callado un momento y confió sus temores a Jiraiya.

–No confió en la rendición de _Sunagakure_ y _Kumogakure_.

–Lo que me extraña es que no usaran a los _Bijū_.

–Con tantos Uchiha y un poseedor del _rinnegan_, era como una invitación a destruir sus filas desde dentro.

–Por si fuera poco poseemos al más fuerte.

–Oh si, el abuelo Senjū lo pensó bien quedándose con el _Kyūbi_.

El sonido de un llanto se escuchó y Jiraiya brincó de la sorpresa.

–¡Eso fue demasiado rápido!

–Conociendo a Orochimaru, seguro que ya llevaba tiempo con las contracciones. –tranquilizó al Hokage– Ve con tu esposo e hijo, yo voy con los míos.

000

Nagato, Yahiko y Konan llegaron al campamento casi al atardecer para ver a sus heridos y si había alguna baja entre ellos, por desgracia si hubo dos que en esa victoria por la libertad de _Amegakure_ habían dado su vida. El pelirrojo estaba por visitar a su _sensei_ y a la pareja de este para conocer a su hijo, cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás.

–¡Nagato-san no estás herido! –celebró Minato sin notar que tenía al mayor abrazado de la cintura.

Nagato miró hacia abajo.

–Minato-kun.

El chico no respondió, pero el de _rinnegan_ sintió que algo mojaba su ropa y supo por los temblores del muchacho, que este lloraba. Kushina y Yûki llegaron después y saludaron con un movimiento de mano, sin interrumpir la interacción de esos dos. Nagato acariciaba la melena rubia y consolaba al dueño de esta.

–Hey futuro _Hokage_, ya está que no me ha pasado nada.

El niño se separó del mayor, se limpió los ojos y alzó el rostro sonriendo:

–Me da gusto que este bien.

Nagato sonrió y llamó a los otros dos:

–Vamos ¿no quieren conocer al hijo de su _sensei_?

Los dos niños y la niña asintieron y acompañaron al mayor hasta la tienda, preguntaron y vieron a su _sensei_ con un bulto de mantas en brazos. Jiraiya los vio y sonrió:

–Mira Tsubasa,* mis alumnos han venido a conocerte.

Jiraiya se levantó de lado de la cama donde Orochimaru dormía y llegó hasta los chicos y Nagato. Bajó la manta y mostró a un bebé con escasísimos cabellos blanco y facciones muy finas, que dormitaba feliz.

–Este pequeño vivirá en paz gracias a su esfuerzo.

Nagato sonrió y comentó.

–Ustedes también hicieron mucho.

Los niños deseaban cargar al infante, pero la elegida fue Kushina.

–Te ves bien cargándolo –opinó Yûki** haciendo honor a su nombre.

La niña miró con extrañeza a su compañero, pero no dijo nada, pues Tsubasa estaba tomando toda su atención. Poco después Yahiko y Konan aparecieron y para ese tiempo Orochimaru ya estaba despierto y recibiendo agradecimientos y elogios, los primeros por ayudar a los heridos y los segundos por su hijo.

000

Nawaki vio a su cuñado y este al verlo lo llamó.

–¿Se han retirado? –cuestionó el Uchiha.

–Por el momento.

–¿Ya hablaste con Kazuo?

–No, ¿tú sí?

–Sí, Fugaku está fuera de peligro y lo están trasportando con los otros heridos… –Nawaki se sentó sobre la superficie de una roca y comentó– Mi primo me dijo que esta paz es temporal, augura una guerra… entre ellos.

–Lo imagine.

–¿Si?

–Hablamos antes de iniciar este combate y tanto Hiruzen como Kazuo creen que esto solo fue una prueba para ellos.

–¿Prueba? ¡¿Se perdieron tantas vidas solo para que ellos midieran sus fuerzas?!

–Las ansias de poder no tienen conciencia.

–Y si hubiesen ganado.

–Hubiese sido un premio, sin embargo sabían que esa posibilidad no estaba a su alcance si no mostraban todas su armas y nadie lo hizo.

–Me estas deprimiendo, todo creemos que Konoha ganó por su fuerza y porque luchamos con la voluntad de unión.

–Tampoco exageres no somos rivales fáciles y ellos lo sabían, por eso se unieron en nuestra contra, para medir también nuestra fuerza y saber si nosotros entraríamos en esa guerra que planean.

–Siempre peleando entre ellos por el segundo lugar ¿no?

–Un poco engreída esa frase, pero define la situación.

–Ellos nos atacaron y aun así no los culpo –Dan miró a su cuñado sabiendo que eso debía ser cierto– Si mi aldea ni tiene muchos recursos por falta de misiones que se gana Konoha… también intentaría derrocarla.

–Ese es el pensamiento que nos tendrá cuidando constantemente nuestras fronteras.

–Si.

Los dos se quedaron observando que los últimos atacantes vencidos se retiraran y después de eso dejaron vigías y se retiraron rumbo a Konoha.

000

_Akatsuki_ se quedó a descansar en Konoha y los líderes fueron invitados a hospedarse en la casa de los _sannin_. Los _gennin_ fueron enviaos a descansar, pero Minato se rezagó y se quedó parado en la puerta de la casa. Yahiko lo vio por la ventana y le dijo al pelirrojo.

–Ese muchacho está decidido a no dejarte ir y sabes a que me refiero.

El de _rinnegan_ se dirigió a la habitación que le habían prestado, ignorando a su amigo. Konan se acercó al de cabello naranja:

–Deberíamos decirle que no le interesa a Nagato. Además es más joven que él.

–Si es mejor. Lástima me cae muy bien el chico.

–A mí también ¿y sabes?

–¿Qué?

–Será muy guapo de mayor.

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

–Que bien de ese modo tendrá de donde escoger.

Bromeó el de cabello naranja. Nagato escuchaba en el pasillo y sintió de pronto que esa frase de Yahiko le había molestado sobre manera. «_Minato sonreía radiantemente cuando lo veía a él y no quería que esa sonrisa la provocara alguien más ¿Por qué? El rubio deseaba hacerse fuerte para ser un digno compañero, pero de él de nadie más ¿o sí? ¡No, definitivamente no! El rubito lloró por él… Minato era joven y eso lo detenía para acercase a él, pero… algún día crecería no._», terminó de considerar el pelirrojo. Salió y detuvo a Yahiko.

–Déjalo, yo hablaré con él.

Konan y Yahiko vieron por la ventana y sintieron pena por Minato, pues Nagato le rompería el corazón y es que hablando ellos con él, deseaban evitar que el rubito lo escuchara directamente de la persona que le interesaba.

000

Orochimaru se recostó –sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos– con ayuda de Jiraiya y este le pidió al bebé.

–Dámelo, ya lo cargaste desde el campamento, debes estar cansado.

–¿Desde el campamento? desde hace nueve meses –bromeó el _sannin_ de las serpientes.

Jiraiya tomó a Tsubasa y lo acomodó entres su brazos.

–¿Y tus alumnos?

–Los gennin se fueron a descansar y los… Akatsuki están en la sala, pero no te preocupes les dije que se sientan como en su casa, no nos necesitaran.

–-Oh ya, pues me temo que no seré un buen anfitrión porque al vieja me puso demasiada anestesia y ya me estoy durmiendo de nuevo… Por cierto y Manda –preguntó Orochimaru.

–Cumplió su promesa y se llevó el cadáver de la salamandra, dice que Katsuyu le quitaría el veneno, para que él se la cenara.

–…

Jiraiya vio que su pareja ya dormía y salió con su hijo en brazos, viendo a Konan y Yahiko asomados por la ventana.

–¿Qué ven?

Los aludidos lo llamaron.

000

Nagato salió y vio al muchachito parado en la puerta, este al verlo se puso un poco nervioso:

–No debió salir ya me iba, no quería molestar.

–No es molestia y dime ¿Qué sucede?

–… –El Namikaze inhaló aire y respondió– Me dijo que yo era un chico talentoso… ¡Hoy vencimos a un _shinobi_ de _Kirigakure_! Me hare fuerte estoy seguro…

–Eso es genial.

–Pero lo de edad no lo puedo resolver, solo me resta pedirle de nuevo… que me espere.

Nagato se cruzó de brazos y sonrió un poco.

–¿Y lo de alguien especial y de tu aldea?

–… El _Shodai_ y Madara-sama no eran ni del mismo clan y mire lo que lograron.

–Oh eres astuto al ponerlos a ellos de ejemplo.

–¿Funcionó?

–… Minato eres el chico más tenaz que he conocido y… ¡No puedo ignorar a quien se preocupa por mí de ese modo!

–¿Entonces? –preguntó anhelante el rubito.

–Eres más joven que yo.

–Le juro que creceré.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa.

–… No entiendo.

–Minato, eres astuto y serás fuerte. No dudo que logres tus objetivos… y eso te hará un _shinobi_ muy popular.

–…

Nagato miró a lo lejos tomando la decisión por ambos…

–Si tu cariño no sufre cambios… esperare por ti, palabra de _akatsuki_, pero si cambias de opinión… me lo dirás de inmediato.

Minato se irguió con la felicidad plasmada en su rostro.

–Yo no dejare de quererlo. Se lo juro.

Minato miró a todos lados, se alzó un poco y sin avisar le dio un beso –roce– en la boca al pelirrojo como despedida.

–¡Mocoso atrevido!

En la casa, Konan estaba feliz, Yahiko se rascaba la nuca sin poder creer lo sucedido y Jiraiya comentó orgulloso:

–Minato si aprendió bien de mí.

…

*Tsubasa (ala) Significado: Ala, alas Significado abstracto: Que volará, que será libre.

**Nombre usado en Inoshishi (hijo de Juugo y Kimimaro) Yûki (coraje) Nombre compuesto: Yuu (valiente) + Ki (alma, mente) Significado: Coraje. Significado abstracto: Que será valiente en la vida.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar:

kaoryciel94, Lunatica Drake Dark, jennitanime, kane-noona, Misae.H, Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive, Alba marina, Moon-9215, emelian65 -¡Mil gracias!- y Zanzamaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Shin y Kazuo vieron levantarse –dos días después de la batalla– a Fugaku y si bien para un ojo normal no hubo cambios en este, para ellos resultaron visibles. El color de la piel se aceituno como la de Shin y el cabello creció como el de Kazuo, esto se vio conforme el tiempo pasaba, los dos Uchiha estaban conscientes y felices de que el adolecente Fugaku fuera su hijo biológico.

Fugaku abrió los ojos y vio las figuras de sus padres.

–Padre… papá…

Shin revolvió el cabello con algunos matices muy tenues de rojo y dijo:

–Bienvenido.

–Siento… haber… ¿Ganamos?

–Por supuesto –aclaró Kazuo– Y con eso el trabajo se ha incrementado.

–Vaya…

–Pero tú preocúpate por recuperarte y lo demás déjalo a nosotros.

Tsunade entró en ese momento.

–Despertaste, eso es bueno. Te revisare –La medico revisó al jovencito y asintió sonriendo– Todo bien. Le avisare a Nawaki estaba preocupado, pues dice que como estabas en su equipo…

–Era una batalla todos estábamos expuestos a eso. –dijo Fugaku.

–Muy Cierto –confirmó Shin.

000

Minato llegó esa mañana –para unirse a su equipo y _sensei_ para llevar cabo una misión– con la sonrisa tatuada en su cara. Jiraiya llegó y preguntó.

–¿Listos? Es nuestra primera misión rango _C_, pero en la que decidiré si ya harán el examen para _chūnin_.

–Ya podemos _sensei_ –afirmó Kushina.

–Muy cierto –confirmó Minato.

–…

Yûki estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo creyó que su _sensei_ estaría más convencido si hacían bien su misión.

000

El regresó a _Amegakure_ de los _Akatsukis_ fue todo un festejo, pues con ellos una nueva era iniciaba y eso se confirmó cuando Yahiko fue nombrado líder de la aldea. Apenas un par de días más tarde el _Hokage_ envió a dos mensajeros que llevaban varios pergaminos de misiones que Konoha estaba dejando en manos de Amegakure. Yahiko dejó que Konan se encargara de revisarlas y darles grado.

–Hay varias de rango _S_. –comentó la _kunoichi_.

–Ya veo que Konoha confía en que lo hagamos bien. –bromeó Yahiko.

–Pues debemos de hacerlo ya que ellos ya han colocado el precio a cada una de ellas y…

–¡¿Si?! –preguntaron sus dos amigos.

–Que ya veo por qué las grandes aldeas tienen tantas cosas, son más _Ryō_ de los que hemos visto.

Confirmó Konan feliz.

–¡A trabajar entonces! –dijo Yahiko.

–Yo estoy listo.

Mencionó el de _rinnegan_.

–¿Oh si? ¿No será que quieres escapar para no contarnos lo que sucedió con ese chico…? –decía Yahiko.

–Me voy, dame mi misión Konan.

El pelirrojo salió casi volando del lugar y Yahiko suspiró.

–Eso quiere decir que no nos contara.

Konan negó y siguió revisando los pergaminos.

Nagato fue enviado con un equipo a la primera misión, que era cerca de _Kumogakure_ y se trataba de una de rango _S_.

000

Orochimaru vio como Tsunade cargaba al pequeño Tsubasa.

–Es bonito, afortunadamente heredó lo bueno de ustedes dos.

–Oye.

–¿Estás seguro de llevarlo a tu laboratorio?

–Dejarlo con Jiraiya no es opción, además salió de misión.

–No lo digo por eso. Te recuerdo que Tsubasa es la confirmación de tu herencia Uchiha y que la guardería que tenemos en el barrio es la mejor.

–Si…, no quiero que crean que me aprovecho de algo que…

–¡Por favor de cuando acá te interesa lo que los demás piensen!

–¡Cállate vieja que trato de ser amable!

–¡_Teme_ de…!

El llanto de Tsubasa se escuchó y los dos _sannin_ tuvieron que detener una de sus clásicas peleas. Sora entró a la sala y vio a esos dos peleando. Fue por el bebé y se lo llevó diciendo.

–Luego porque nos trauman desde bebés.

–…

–…

Orochimaru vio salir a Sora y se giró hacia su amiga:

–¿Tú llevaste a Sora a la guardería?

–Si, Dan y yo lo amamos, pero a veces estábamos de misión los dos.

–Llevare a Tsubasa ¿puedes avisarles?

–Claro.

–Pero hasta que cumpa el mes, no creo… poder superarme de él antes.

Tsunade sabía cuánto le había costado al pelinegro decir eso en voz alta y frente a ella, por lo que no agregó nada más.

000

Los meses habían pasado y en esos días, el consejo y el _Hokage_ estaban en los preparativos para el examen _chūnin_ por lo que para Kazuo ver a su hijo en la oficina era algo raro ya que este ya era _Jōnin_. La sospecha se hizo más fuerte, pues Fugaku no iba solo si no con Shin.

–¿Qué sucede?

Shin se acercó e instó a Fugaku a hacerlo también. Era algo curioso –en opinión de Shin– que el joven fuera uno de los _shinobis_ de elite y aun se pusiera nervioso frente a su padre.

–Padre…

–¿Si?

–Recuerdas que me preguntaste si ya había decidido mi futuro.

–Oh sí.

–Bueno… yo…

–Díselo Fugaku no temas, es tu vida y la decisión -nos guste o no- la tienes tú.

Apoyó Shin al joven Uchiha.

–Padre… he decidido ser parte de la policía de Konoha.

–… ¿Por qué?

–…

–No me molesta tu decisión, solo quiero saber tu motivo, pues… la verdad considere que querrías ser _Hokage_.

–Tú me has mostrado que cuidar de la fuerza exterior de la aldea siendo un buen líder es muy importante, pero papá y mi tío Nawaki me han enseñado que cuidar del interior de Konoha es lo principal, pues si nuestra aldea no está bien por dentro no será fuerte en el exterior.

–Interesante razonamiento… estoy de acuerdo –cedió Kazuo– y espero que seas el jefe de la policía de Konoha.

–Por supuesto padre.

Dijo muy seguro Fugaku. El joven salió dejando al matrimonio solo.

–Te lo dijo a ti primero.

–Es lógico me guste o no, me ve como…

–Mamá –se burló Kazuo.

–_Baka_.

Kazuo sonrió y se levantó para abrazar a su esposo.

–Está bien. Creo que Fugaku se ha acercado más a nosotros desde que supo lo de ese lazo y quiere seguir nuestros pasos.

–Agradezco a sus padres biológicos por dármelo.

–Shin…

Kazuo besó a su esposo y este respondió, pero lo alejó rápido.

–¿No tienes que seguir con los preparativos?

–Sí, pero tengo tiempo, pues los de _Amegakure_ llegan esta tarde y vienen a ayudar.

Kazuo atrajo a su esposo y lo guio al sillón donde lo desnudó y lo empezó a besar, solo alejándose un instante de él en lo que cerraba y sellaba la puerta para que no hubiese interrupciones. Shin ayudó a retirar la ropa del _Sandaime_ y este sonrió lascivo, Shin lo miró y preguntó:

–¿Aun te parezco atractivo?

–Por supuesto.

–Pero ya no soy joven…

–Y yo tampoco, pero nos amamos.

Shin abrazó del cuello a su esposo y sonrió al sentir que este lo besaba y lo preparaba. Kazuo entró en su pareja y se movió con lentitud tratando de que ese momento de intimidad no terminara pronto. En ambos los cabello blancos ya se hacían presentes, sin embargo los dos se amaban aun con la pasión de su juventud. El orgasmo llegó y ellos se sintieron tan unidos como siempre.

000

Nagato iba al frente y Konan con Yahiko detrás, tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo:

–Lleva prisa.

–¿Tú crees que para ver a ese chico?

–No lo creo Yahiko.

–¿No?

–No, va veloz porque quiere ayudar en los preparativos de los exámenes y de ese modo saber a qué se enfrentara el muchacho.

–Pero dijiste que…

–Olvídalo Yahiko.

El de cabello naranja se quedó desconcertado, pues de un tiempo a esa fecha Konan perdía muy seguido la paciencia con él _« ¿Sería que estaba molesta por que él fue elegido Hokage? ¿O cuál sería el motivo?_». Yahiko suspiró abatido y pensó que ya averiguaría que sucedía.

Las cascadas con las figuras de los fundadores de Konoha se vieron a lo lejos y Nagato aceleró el paso.

000

Jiraiya vio a sus alumnos y se cruzó de brazos.

–Faltan tres días para los exámenes y… Creo que están listos. Kushina tus cadenas han adquirido fuerza y destreza, Yûki el _Katon_ que realizas es muy fuerte y Minato… –El rubio esperó lo que diría su _sensei_– Demuestra esa velocidad y liderazgo.

–¡Si _sensei_! –respondió el rubio.

–Ahora a sus exámenes físicos.

–¿Nos darán vitaminas? –preguntó desilusionada Kushina.

–Me temo que si Kushina, Orochimaru no los dejara ir sin darles de todo para que estén sanos y fuertes para soportar las pruebas.

Los preadolescentes asintieron y siguieron a su maestro hasta el laboratorio de Orochimaru, donde los guio con su pareja.

–Llegamos.

–Lo veo. Empezare por Minato. –explicó Orochimaru.

El rubio se adelantó y Kushina también lo hizo…

–¿Puedo cargar a Tsubasa? –preguntó la niña.

Orochimaru le mostró al bebé que estaba en su portabebés y la niña fue corriendo hasta él. Jiraiya y Yûki la siguieron dejando a Orochimaru y Minato a solas.

–¿Y qué me dice el joven Namikaze? ¿Ha dormido bien?

–… Si…

–No te creo.

–Bueno… es que Nagato-san vendrá y…

–Lo harás bien.

–Eso espero.

Orochimaru siguió con el examen y para esa tarde los tres alumnos de Jiraiya regresaban a su casa con vitaminas y vacunas. Yûki se acercó a su compañera y preguntó cortés:

–¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Minato miró a sus compañeros y como la pelirroja asentía un poco sonrojada, se encogió de hombros dejándoles solos. El de ojos azules llegó a su casa y colocó sus vitaminas sobre la cómoda, luego bajó para preguntar si podía ayudar en algo y la señora Hina lo manó por pan.

En el barrio de comercios escuchó que lo llamaban.

–¡Minato! –El rubio giró y vio al _Hokage_ que iba con un jovencito.

Minato se inclinó y saludó respetuoso.

–_Hokage-sama_.

–Minato –Kazuo presentó a los chicos– Mira Fugaku, te presento a Minato.

El joven Uchiha saludó cortés.

–Mucho gusto soy Fugaku Uchiha, el hijo de _Hokage_.

–Mucho gusto yo soy Minato Namikaze.

–¿Ya estás preparado para el examen?

–Si _Hokage-sama_.

–Eso es bueno, te dejamos que ya vamos retrasados para la cena. Por cierto el grupo de _Amegakure_ ya arribó esta tarde.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Si.

Minato vio partir a los dos Uchiha y se dirigió al comercio de pan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Con los Uchiha. Fugaku vio al niño alejarse y comentó:

–Te agrada.

–Si me agrada su espíritu de lucha. Quien sabe a lo mejor en un futuro tengas que tratar mucho con él.

–¿Por qué?

–Quiere ser _Hokage_.

–Tiene un largo y duro camino por delante. Por lo menos de parte de nuestra familia no tendrá rivales.

–Si, al parecer el puesto de _Hokage_ ni a ti ni a Sora les interesó.

–Padre…

–No estoy molesto.

Kazuo sonrió y jaló a su hijo para colocar un brazo sobre los hombros de este.

–Lo que quiero es que seas feliz, que es una mentira que un Uchiha deprimido es más fuerte.

Fugaku sonrió, deseando ser tan buen padre como los suyos.

000

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo evitaron verse en los días anteriores al examen, uno para no poner nervioso al menor y el menor porque deseaba primero mostrarle al mayor que sería una digna y fuerte pareja para él.

Por eso cuando Minato vio a Nagato cerca del podio donde los dos _Kages_ dieron las reglas e instrucciones, su corazón se aceleró.

La prueba teórica inició y Nagato vio que el rubio se dirigía al edifico y corrió hasta él.

–Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

El niño asintió y sonrió, viendo como el de _rinnegan_ se unió al equipo de jueces, pues eso significaba que podría tener oportunidad de verlo más tarde.

Las pruebas iniciaron y el equipo del _sannin_ sobresalió en cada una de ellas. Cuando los combates comenzaron, Nagato y Konan estaban a lado de Jiraiya que veía como el rubio iniciaba con su batalla contra uno de los Sarutobi.

El fuego dirigido por el chico Sarutobi perseguía al rubio Namikaze, sin embargo la velocidad de este aumentaba con cada ataque y de pronto estaba sobre su rival golpeándolo con _taijutsu_ y dejándolo fuera de combate. Los compañeros de Minato celebraron su triunfo y los adultos lo hicieron también, pero discretamente –pues dos de ellos eran jueces.

Nagato preguntó a Jiraiya.

–¿No usó su elemento?

–Oh no, es astuto, pues el viento solo avivaría las flamas.

–¿Su elemento es el aire?

–Así es.

El del _rinnegan_ se dirigió a la zona de jueces acompañado de su amiga y este fue la que al toparse con el rubio bromeó:

–Bien hecho, no esperaba menos del prometido de mi amigo.

–¡Konan! –se sonrojó el pelirrojo y de pasó el rubio también.

Al alejarse Nagato le reclamó:

–No hagas eso, que es como si abusáramos de un niño inocente.

–No exageres, se ve que el chico es más sagaz que el propio Yahiko –refunfuñó la chica.

Nagato no agregó nada, para él era mejor no meterse entre esos dos si estaban peleando.

000

Kushina fue admirada por propios y extraños, y sobre todo por Yûki que le dedicó su victoria. Por su parte el rubio Namikaze fue apodado _El Rayo amarillo de Konoha_, pues su velocidad era algo nunca antes visto.

Al anochecer del último día, los aspirantes convertidos en _chūnin_ regresaron a su casa y en la entrada del barrio donde vivía Minato, una sombra se acercó a este.

–Lo hiciste bien.

–Gracias… Nagato-san.

–Eres rápido.

–Si…

Minato se acercó al mayor y sonrió diciendo:

–Y seré _Hokage_.

–Vaya, pues… creo que tienes posibilidades, pero para eso falta mucho y…

–¿No me esperara?

–Te di mi palabra.

–Y yo la mía.

–Mocoso…. me has convertido en un pervertido.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque me gusta un… niño.

Minato se irguió y ahí se notó que casi le llegaba al pelirrojo al mentón.

–No soy un niño.

Y de nuevo se vio la valentía Namikaze, pues Minato le dio un beso en los labios al pelirrojo…

…

–¡Ya basta Minato debo irme!

–¡¿Pero por qué tan rápido apenas llegaste ayer?!

–Tengo cosas que hacer en _Amegakure_.

–No es justo.

–L vida de _shinobi_ es así.

–Si ya te casaras conmigo, eso no ocurriría.

–Te recuerdo que cuando eras un niño inocente y no un adulto _hentai_…

–¡Oye! –se quejó el blondo

–Me prometiste que serias _Hokage_ y que…

–Bien, pero el viejo dice que no se retirara hasta que yo esté listo y ya ves cómo me tiene trabajando como esclavo.

–No seas majadero y no le llames de ese modo a Kazuo-san.

–Pues si no fuera por él, ya serias mi esposo y hasta estaría esperando a nuestro hijo o hija…

–¡Eres un…!

–¡Minato! –se escuchó que gritaban y vieron a una bonita mujer pelirroja que se dirigía hacia ellos– El _Sandaime_ te llama y dice _que como es que no has podio despedirte ya_.

El rubio suspiró abatido y le dio un último topón de labios a su novio y _desapareció_ en una nube de humo. Kushina comentó:

–Eres muy paciente con él, Nagato-san.

–Es lo mismo contigo y con Yûki, no.

–Algo así, a pesar de que mucho creen que al ser novios no deberíamos ser compañeros de equipo, yo opinó que es mejor.

–Ves, eso hacemos por…

El de rinnegan ya no terminó la frase, pero Kushina lo entendió y asintió.

–Pues marchemos.

–Me agrada que ustedes sean mi escolta.

–También a nosotros nos agrada serlo… Por cierto y si no le molesta ¿me podría decir cómo le fue en los exámenes?

–No me molesta y pues… ya lo sospechábamos porque tengo el _rinnegan_ y si tengo parte Uchiha, tengo cincuenta por ciento de ser fértil.

–Minato se ha de haber vuelto loco al enterarse.

–Sí, ya hasta planea que tengamos uno…

–Pues… creo que también nosotros lo estamos pensando, después de todo estamos en tiempos de paz… –La pelirroja sonrió con tristeza– pero soñar no cuesta nada y es que es muy posible que no podamos.

–Por qué eres la _jinchūriki_.

–Sí, cuando Mito-sama tuvo a sus hijos el sello se debilitó, afortunadamente Taiki-sama le ayudó, eso fue lo que me contaron.

–Taiki-sama… –Nagato se quedó pensando– Kushina no soy él, pero tengo el _rinnegan_ y si puedo te ayudaré.

–Yo no…

–No te opongas que me ofenderé.

La pelirroja sonrió por la oferta y porque sentía halagada de que Nagato la considera una amiga con la que podía hablar más de dos frases.

000

Kazuo vio llegar su aprendiz y comentó.

–Tus sapos son más veloces que tú.

–_Hokage_…

–Estaba pensando en asignarte un equipo de _gennin_.

–Oh, pues si usted lo cree necesario.

–Lo creo, siempre se aprende cuando se enseña.

–¿Ya los eligió?

–Serán Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha Obito y… el que será el medico del equipó.

–Tsubasa.

–Sí y por cierto, Orochimaru dice que si los otros molestan a su hijo los convertirá en monstruos.

–No lo dudo.

000

Yahiko cargó a la bebé de cabello similar al suyo y salió con dirección a la puerta principal de _Amegakure_. Las personas lo saludaban al pasar, pues era el líder, uno muy justo y amable.

En la entrada los recién llegados ya estaban llegando a verlo. Yahiko llegó a ellos:

–Bienvenidos.

Los _shinobis_ de Konoha se inclinaron y saludaron educados. Nagato solo saludó con la mano.

–¿Cómo está el _Hokage_? –preguntó el Kage.

–Bien Yahiko-sama, envía saludos y…

–Lo imagino, deben informarme algo importante. Vayamos la oficina.

–Son algunas nuevas misiones –aportó el pelirrojo.

–Oh que bien ya me había asustado –dijo el de cabello naranja. Kushina y Yûki fueron invitados a quedarse un par de horas. Konan se unió a ellos tiempo después y se encargó de Aoi* su hija.

000

Kazuo entró a la casa y en uno de los sillones el bebé que hasta ese momento jugaba con un muñeco de felpa olvidó este y estiró los bracitos en su dirección.

–¿Cómo está mi bebé?

El pequeño se aferró a la ropa de su abuelo y balbuceó su respuesta. Itachi era un niño muy consentido y adorado por sus abuelos.

…

*Aoi- amor.

Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar este _fic_:

Alba marina, emelian65, Moon-9215, jennitanime, kane-noona y Lunatica Drake Dark


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Kazuo llevó al pequeño Itachi hasta donde Mikoto y Shin estaban. Mikoto saludó a su suegro y este respondió.

–No seas tan formal Mikoto-chan.

–Lo siento Kazuo-sam… san.

Kazuo sonrió y pasó a Itachi al otro brazo. Shin vio a su esposo con el niño y suspiró.

–Ya se le notan algunos cabellos rojos a Itachi.

Kazuo miró a su nieto y comentó:

–Es que Itachi será muy guapo como su abuelo.

Shin se rio.

–Espero que sea tan modesto como tú.

–Claro. –bromeó el Uchiha mayor.

–Kazuo… –cambió el tema Shin.

–¿Si?

–Fugaku quiere que Itachi vaya a la guardería y si se puede al colegio Uchiha.

–¡¿Por qué?! Tienes tres años.

–Asegura puede iniciar su entrenamiento a esta edad.

Mikoto no agregó nada, pero se notaba que no le agradaba la idea.

–Yo hablare con nuestro hijo ¿Tardara en llegar?

–No. Tenía reunión con sus subordinados –informó Mikoto.

–¿Algún problema? –preguntó el _Sandaime_.

–No, solo era para el premio mensual.

Los tres Uchiha se instalaron en el comedor. Shin tomó a Itachi de los brazos de Kazuo y lo sentó en su sillita para que comiera, y si bien todos sabían que el pequeño era muy vivaz e inteligente, para los abuelos que habían crecido con el ejemplo de una Konoha donde los niños debían vivir con inocencia protegidos por los adultos, hasta que fuera necesario.

000

Esa noche en la Konoha roja, Fugaku celebraban con su compañeros, con un poco de _sake_ y un juego de _pachinko_ sin extralimitarse, púes cada uno de los Uchiha debía regresar a su casa esa noche… en estado sobrio.

Fugaku vio entrar a su primo Sora y lo llamó viendo que este iba acompañado. Los dos recién llegados se acercaron y Fugaku lo saludó.

–Sora, tardaron.

–Minato estaba preparando sus clases de mañana. –explicó Sora.

–¿Clases?

–Tu padre me asignó un equipo _gennin_.

–Es normal, creo que es su forma de ver cómo te desempeñas como _sensei_. –comentó Fugaku.

–Lo sé, pero tengo a Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha y a… Tsubasa –terminó Minato.

–…

–…

–Esos dos puede que no molestan a Tsubasa. O se las verán conmigo… –Sora no terminó la frase, pero todos la imaginaron.

–Oye ya es suficiente con la amenaza de Orochimaru, y eso que Jiraiya no ha regresado de su viaje, pero cuando lo haga… –se quejó el rubio.

Fugaku palmeó la espalda de este y dijo:

–Nunca me hubiese imaginado que de eso dos _sannin_ naciera un niño tan…

–¿Bonito sería la palabra? –agregó Minato.

–Deja que es _bonito_ si no el aura de inocencia que despide –terminó Fugaku.

–Que tus otros alumnos no caigan en esa treta. Adoro a Tsubasa porque lo vi crecer, pero por eso mismo sé que es muy fuerte y letal. –informó Sora

–Por lo menos sé que incluso si nos hieren de gravedad él nos curaran –bromeó Minato.

–Eso es cierto –confirmó Fugaku.

Uno de los Uchiha que estaba en el lugar se acercó presentándose como el padre de Obito…

–No se preocupe Namikaze-san, yo le advertiré a mi hijo que lo vea como su compañero de armas y amigo, pero nada más.

Los tres que hablaban estuvieron de acuerdo, ahora solo faltaba hablar con El Colmillo blanco. Al terminar la celebración cada uno se fue a su hogar. Fugaku y Minato caminaron unas cuadras, juntos.

–¿Cómo está el pequeño Itachi?

–Mimado por sus abuelos.

–Es lógico.

–Lo enviaremos a la escuela Uchiha.

–¡¿Tan pronto?!

–Es muy inteligente para su edad.

–Será por la herencia.

–Ya lo creo.

Fugaku se quedó un momento callado. El rubio suspiró y agregó:

–No deberías de presionarte, nadie espera que tus hijos sean la reencarnación de Taiki-sama o de Hashirama-dono.

–¡¿Cómo…?!

–Oye no soy tan tonto.

–Vaya, de nuevo me confirmas porque te eligieron como futuro _Hokage_.

–Oh y no olvides mi extrema paciencia para aguantar los regaños de tu padre.

–¡Muy cierto! –se rio Fugaku.

Los dos llegaron al barrio Uchiha y Minato comentó:

–Me saludas a la familia.

–Comamos mañana, llevare a Itachi.

–Genial.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y se fueron por rumbos distintos.

000

Fugaku llegó a su casa y ya todos dormían o eso esperaba, pero notó la figura sentada en el tapanco de madera tomando té.

–Ven acá Fugaku, acompáñame.

–Padre…

El _Sandaime_ sirvió el té y se lo dio a su hijo.

–¿Cómo les fue? ¿Quién ganó el premio?

–Natsuki.

–Oh, supongo que ella será tu sucesora como líder.

–Lo he pensado y Nawaki también lo cree.

–A veces sin darnos cuenta, guiamos con consejos o ejemplos el destino de nuestros hijos, algunas otras veces los presionamos para que tomen un camino que deseamos sin darnos cuenta y eso a pesar de que son buenas intenciones no es lo mejor.

–¿Padre que tratas de decirme?

–Fugaku, Itachi es en pequeño y como tal debe vivir a su tiempo, si me preguntas yo solo veo a un pequeño que juega con sus muñecos de felpa y no a un genio que despertara el _Sharingan_.

–Pero es mi hijo, tu nieto, descendiente de…

–Fugaku. Shin y yo te dimos nuestra sangre por que no queríamos perderte, te amamos y solo eso, no esperábamos que nuestra herencia fuese una carga tan pesada para ti.

–Minato insinuó lo mismo.

–Si se ve que no es muy serio, pero te llevas una sorpresa al conocerlo bien.

–¿Entonces debemos dejar que Itachi se salga con la suya? ¿O vas a negar que también lo has notado?

–¿Qué? –fingió demencia el mayor.

–Vamos padre, ese niño ha quemado varios de los muebles.

–¿Y cómo crees que hizo eso?

–Papá…

–Bueno –claudicó el mayor– que quieres que te diga Shin estaba emocionado de que su nieto usara el elemento fuego.

–Pero no es un genio verdad.

–Si él no lo hace frente a nosotros es porque no quiere ser tomado como eso. Si lo es ya se verá, sin embargo déjalo ser libre de decidir en qué momento.

–Son unos consentidores.

–Es nuestro único nieto.

–Y si tengo más hijos será igual.

–Por supuesto.

Aseguró el _Sandaime_ sin molestarse en mentir. Kazuo aun recordaba que el temido Madara Uchiha lo había consentido siempre.

000

Fugaku e Itachi acompañaron a Minato para conocer a sus alumnos, Obito al verlos llegar se paró muy formal y mostró su mejor sonrisa, pues conocía perfectamente a Fugaku Uchiha líder de la policía de Konoha. Kakashi miró a su _sensei_ y sin inmutarse –o eso pareció, pues no veía parte de su rostro– saludó, por su parte Tsubasa hizo una reverencia. Orochimaru estaba a su lado y se acercó a Minato.

–Me voy, espero que entrenes bien a mi hijo.

–Como Jiraiya lo hizo conmigo.

–Dije bien –terminó el _sannin_ de cabello negro y se fue.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar que se les formara una sonrisa en sus bocas, esos dos seguían igual que en su juventud, peleando por todo. El siguiente en retirarse fue Sakumo.

–Hatake es un buen niño solo un poco callado.

Dijo sonriendo el llamado Colmillo blanco.

–¡¿Eres mudo?! –preguntó a Kakashi, nada discreto Obito a quien su padre le dio un coscorrón.

–Baka –fue la respuesta de Hatake.

–Lamento la interrupción Kakashi-san y Minato-san –se disculpó el Uchiha.

Los dos hombres nombrados no le dieron importancia y es que si en algo se parecían, era en su humildad. Por fin los padres se retiraron y el rubio se presentó con sus alumnos, viendo que ahí tenía al hijo de un gran _shinobi_ que era comparado con los _sannin_ y el hijo de dos _sannin_… fue hasta Fugaku que había bajado a Itachi y este ya estaba con los chicos tratando de que le prestaran atención.

–Oye ¿tu padre me escogió a los geniecitos verdad?

–Apenas lo notaste.

–¡Por eso viniste! Para ver cómo me iba.

–De hecho también te escogieron un reto, Obito no ha mostrado que posea el _Sharingan_ y quieren que lo hagas sacarlo.

–…

Fugaku sonrió y llamó a su hijo que dejó a los _gennin_ y caminó hasta él– Nos vemos y suerte.

Minato vio partir a los dos Uchiha –padre e hijo– y Masculló:

–Traidores. Bien en fin empecemos… –se giró hacia su alumnos y…– ¡Obito no te acerques tanto a Tsubasa!

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Es lo mismo que quiero saber ¿para qué debes acercarte tanto para preguntar su nombre?

Kakashi vio a sus compañeros y negó.

–Para mañana los quiero ver en el puente muy temprano y preparados con bento, porque…

Y de ese modo una nueva generación iniciaba su aventura en el mundo de los _shinobis_.

000

Nagato terminó de revisar los informes y los llevó a la oficina de Yahiko. Konan y Yahiko se besaban…

–¡Oigan que están en el trabajo!

–Envidia por qué tu _mocoso_ no está aquí. –se burló Yahiko.

–Minato no es un mocoso, pronto será _Hokage_.

Konan golpeó suavemente a su esposo y fue hasta su amigo de cabello rojo.

–Solo era un beso de despedida, me voy por Aoi a la guardería.

La chica desapareció dejando detrás solo un par de hojitas de papel. El de cabello naranja se dejó caer en la silla y preguntó.

–En serio ¿hasta cuando dejaran de verse por meses? eso no prosperara si no avanzan en esa relación.

–No es como si no quisiéramos, pero entre su trabajo y el mío, pues…

–Nagato ya no somos jóvenes y si esperas más tiempo…

–Lo sé.

–Eres nuestro amigo y queremos verte feliz… Sabemos que te perderemos…

–Yo… no quiero dejarlos…

–Está bien si eres feliz, además serás otro motivo para que visitemos Konoha. Ese mocoso ya es admirado, imagina cuando se convierta en Hokage.

–Cuando eso suceda ya será mi esposo.

Cortó Nagato. Yahiko sonrió y fue a abrazar a su amigo. Por supuesto que se iban a extrañar si eran amigos, lo mejores y un equipo, sin embargo con tal de ver feliz al pelirrojo debían dejarlo ir.

–Por el momento iré a verlo y… ya veremos que sucede.

–Como quieras Nagato.

000

Esa noche Tsubasa llegó a su casa y lo recibió un abrazo de oso de su padre.

–¡¿Cómo está mi precioso hijo?!

–Padre…

–Jiraiya déjalo respirar.

El más alto soltó a su hijo. Ambos padres esperaron a que su retoño les contara como le fue en su primer día de entrenamiento, mas este se limitó a decir que le agradaban sus compañeros y que Minato-_sensei_ era divertido.

El chico se fue a su habitación y Orochimaru preguntó:

–¿Que hará tu alumno mañana?

–Seguro que la prueba de los cascabeles.

–Oh si, la recuerdo.

El _sannin_ de cabello negro estuvo de acuerdo con que eso, era una buena forma de conocer las habilidades de los niños.

–Mañana iré con Tsunade a buscar algunas cosas que necesitamos, a la aldea del arroz.

–Yo llevare a Tsubasa a su entrenamiento.

–Eso no es necesario ya es hora de que salga solo y…

–¡¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi hijo entre tanto lobo suelto en Konoha?!

–Mira quien lo dice.

–Por eso lo digo.

–Jiraiya, Tsubasa no es fértil.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Jiraiya ese niño ya hizo contrato con las serpientes y maneja su elemento…

–Pero sigue siendo mi bebé.

Orochimaru besó al de cabello blanco y sonrió.

–Es nuestro bebé que ya creció.

Jiraiya fue conducido a su habitación para ser consolado por darse cuenta que Tsubasa ya estaba creciendo.

000

Nagato llegó a Konoha y fue hasta la torre del _Hokage_ presentar sus respetos e informar el motivo de su visita –o mentir, pues no diría que iba seducir a Minato–, Kazuo lo saludó y le dio libertad de moverse en la aldea como deseara. El de _rinnegan_ se dirigió a la casa del rubio Namikaze y aprovechando que este no estaba se coló dentro para esperarlo y poner en práctica el plan que Konan había creado para él.

000

Minato se inclinó hasta estar cerca de su alumno y sonrió.

–Todos aprobaron y Obito… me agrada tu entusiasmo. Kakashi eres fuerte, pero trabajando en equipo serás mejor. Tsubasa eres el claro ejemplo de que no debemos juzgar a nadie por su apariencia. Buen equipo.

Los niños estuvieron felices y esperaban ser el mejor equipo e esa generación… ¿O no?

El equipo el Rayo amarillo vio avanzar a Kushina y su equipo.

–¡Minato mira mi equipo, vencerá al tuyo cualquier día de estos, _ttebane_!

El rubio rodó los ojos y se preparó para esa batalla de voluntades que empezaba ese día.

000

Minato se estiró antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento y metió la llave. Una mujer salió del departamento contiguo.

–Minato-san podría venir a cenar en mi casa, si no lo ha hecho.

–Oh gracias yo…

Y salió otra chica de dos puertas allá.

–Minato-san puede cenar conmigo, después de todo, tú no cocinas bien.

El rubio dejó que las mujeres se pusieran de acuerdo –o que discutieran entre ellas– y entró da su hogar notando que algo de luz se colaba desde su habitación, fue hasta ahí y sintió el _chakra_ conocido o mejor dicho amado. Caminó presuroso hasta ahí y entró viendo al pelirrojo dueño de sus más pervertidos y amorosos pensamientos.

–Llegas temprano…

–Nagato, esta es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en mi vida.

El de _rinnegan_ sonrió e invitó al rubio a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

–Es algo atrevido de mi parte haberme metido a tu departamento y _ponerme_… _cómodo_….

Nagato solo llevaba su camisa de red y sus pantalones, ya no traía sandalias.

–Me asombró que lo hicieras, pues por lo regular me rechazas tajantemente cuando intento invitarte a pasar la noche conmigo.

–Es que eres un pervertido.

–¡¿Lo soy?! No me pues culpar teniendo un novio como tú.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó igualando el color de su cabello.

–_Baka_.

–Y…

–Creo que ya es hora de pasar a…

–¿Estás seguro?

–Lo estoy, por eso vine.

–No quiero presionarte, a veces te digo cosas atrevidas, pero no quiero apresurarte y…

–Estoy seguro.

Por supuesto que estaba seguro, después de haber escuchado a las vecinas del rubio. El pelirrojo permitió que Minato lo besara y este no se conformó con eso acariciando el cuerpo tanto tiempo anhelado, se podía decir que desde que lo conoció. El rubio recostó al pelirrojo y se dejó caer sobre él sin aplastarlo, colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de red y tirándola hacia arriba para quitársela. Nagato ayudó al otro a desnudarse y desnudarlo y si bien estaba más rojo que un tomate se infundía valor para llegar hasta el final que también deseaba. El cuerpo bronceado de Minato constituía un deleite de ver para el de _rinnegan_, claro que –aunque no lo supiera– era lo mismo para el rubio al observar cada línea del suyo a pesar de su delgadez.

La boca de Namikaze recorrió toda la piel pálida de Nagato y este gimió por esas atenciones, preguntándose porque había a tardado tanto para permitir esa intimidad con su novio, ahora amante. Los años no eran un impedimento, pues eso hacia mucho que no se diferenciaba y eso lo agradecía Minato quien secretamente se enojaba mucho cuando Yahiko lo llamaba _mocoso_.

Minato se colocó entre las piernas del pelirrojo…

–Sabes que desde que supe lo que era hacer el amor, soñé con estar contigo.

–¿Es verdad?

–Sí y ahora… _esto_, es mejor de lo que soñé.

Nagato abrazó al rubio y susurró…

–Pues comprobemos si lo es.

Minato se alejó un poco de su novio y tomó del cajón una botella.

–Lubricante…

–No quiero preguntar.

–No es lo que crees… o tal vez si, esperaba que algún día quisieras…

–Ya colócalo Minato.

El de ojos azules no se hizo esperar y preparó con delicadeza y cariño al de _rinnegan_ que esperaba un poco nervioso lo que seguiría.

El más joven entró en su novio, poco a poco preguntado a cada movimiento si este estaba bien, y cuando estuvieron totalmente conectados y comenzaron los embates, se sintieron plenos y más enamorados que nunca.

No supieron, ni les interesó el tiempo, solo sentirse unidos y el placer que eso les proporcionaba.

000

Kazuo vio al pelirrojo y sonrió como pocas veces se le veía hacerlo.

–Sera un honor tenerte en la aldea, solo tengo una pregunta.

–¿Si?

–¿Estás seguro de casarte con Minato?

–_Hokage_… –se quejó el mencionado.

–Es broma. Serán una pareja muy equilibrada.

–¿Lo cree? –preguntó Nagato.

–Por supuesto como Shin y yo.

...

La unión se preparó para ese mes. Yahiko y Konan junto con varios de _Amegakure_ estuvieron presentes y esa unión se convirtió en un lazo más en la alianza de Konoha y _Amegakure_.

Los tres alumnos de Kakashi junto con sus familias no podían faltar, al igual que los tres _sannin_ quienes se disputaban el honor de ser el padrino de los hijos de la pareja. Jiraiya expuso que el tenía mas derecho por ser los dos sus exalumnos. Fugaku fue el padrino de Minato y Yahiko el de Nagato ambos sabían que esos dos habían recorrido un gran camino para estar juntos.

Dan, Kazuo e Hiruzen se alegraban de tener a un _shinobi_ como Nagato entre sus filas a pesar de que este aún se considera perteneciente a _Amegakure_.

000

Esa noche el rubio llevó hasta el balcón de su habitación en su nueva casa a su esposo y lo hizo observar las estrellas.

–Juntos.

–Me temo que si, por si querías seguir siendo el soltero más codiciado de Konoha.

–Sabes que no soy soltero desde que tenía doce años.

–Fuiste un niño precoz.

Habían sido años que para muchos perecieron solo un salto de línea, sin embargo para ellos fue como una eternidad y por eso disfrutaban de ese día que era el primero de muchos, juntos.

…

Yahiko vio el reporte que Konan le había dado para leer y suspiró abatido.

–¿Lo confirmaron?

–Sí, mandé dos vigías. Podemos ignorarlos.

–¿Cómo? Nos afectara de todos modos. Envía mensajeros a Konoha.

La mujer se retiró no sin antes decir.

–Aoi es muy pequeña.

–Ella y muchos niños.

000

Kazuo recibió a los mensajeros y junto con Minato y Shin escucharon la información.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde hace una semana _Hokage-sama_. –respondió el mensajero.

–Esperaron a que estuviésemos ocupados con los exámenes _Chūnin_.

–No veo por qué, no nos inmiscuiríamos. –comentó Shin.

–Una guerra entre esas naciones, solo nos deja a _Amegakure_ y a nosotros en relativa paz. Por otra parte creíamos que ya se habían tardado en iniciarla.

Una guerra, aunque no estuvieran implicadas les afectaría a las dos aldeas y eso debían decidir… ¿Qué iban a hacer?

…

Muchísimas gracias a:

Zanzamaru, Alba marina, lisicarmela, Moon-9215, emelian65, kaoryciel94, kane-noona, jennitanime, Zussi y luci-nana90.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Minato se acercó al _Hokage_ y preguntó:

–Intervenir no es opción ¿o sí?

–No quisiera, sin embargo _Amegakure_ está en medio de algunas de esas aldeas.

–Por eso me dije que no hay otro modo. –se lamentó el rubio.

Kazuo notó –en el rostro de sus dos acompañantes– como la noticia les nublaba el ceño y mencionó.

–Mandaremos solo una avanzada, no muy grande y como guardia de las fronteras de _Amegakure_.

El _Hokage_ se dirigió a los mensajeros y les informó su decisión.

–Informen a Yahiko-san que mandare un grupo en un par de días y que cada misión que se haga en territorio hostil, irán en equipos de Konoha y _Amegakure_.

–Si _Hokage-sama_.

Los mensajeros descansarían esa tarde, emprenderían su camino en la noche para que el manto oscuro cubriera sus presencias.

000

Obito se levantó de un salto al ver que Tsubasa llegaba y este lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Dormiste? –preguntó intrigado el Uchiha.

–No mucho, aunque mi padre dijo que estos exámenes eran fáciles si habíamos estudiado con Minato-_sensei_.

–Oh, él será juez ¿no?

–Si, en la prueba de combate.

–Entonces lo que debe preocuparme fue que dijo tu papá.

–Oh… él dijo que nos haría casi imposible salir del _Bosque de la muerte_. –respondió el chico de cabello claro con aura depresiva.

–…

Kakashi iba llegando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y comentó.

–No sean llorones, seguro que pasaremos.

–Oh si, ya ha hablado el hijo del _Colmillo_. Te recuerdo que Nagato-san, Orochimaru-sama y Sora-san son solo algunos de los _shinobis_ que estarán en el bosque evaluándonos y poniéndonos a prueba. –comentó Obito.

–…

–Es cierto será difícil…

–Pero no imposible –termino Tsubasa.

–¡Y será divertido! –Concluyó Obito– ¡Y les ganaremos a los del equipo cinco!

El equipo cinco conformado por Rin, Iruka Umino y Gai comandado por Kushina.

Los tres chicos vieron llegar a su _sensei_ y al esposo de este que se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte y asegurándoles que los vería más adelante en la prueba.

–¿_Sensei_, Nagato-san usara el _rinnegan_ en la prueba? –preguntó curioso Tsubasa.

Minato se rascó la nuca y comentó sonriente.

–… Espero que no.

–¡_Sensei_!

Se quejaron los tres niños. El grupo avanzó hasta llegar a donde el _Hokage_ y el _Kage_ de _Amegakure_ estaban por dar la señal para iniciar las prueba _chūnin_. Minato dejó a su grupo no sin antes darles las últimas indicaciones y se fue a colocar junto a los consejeros, Dan e Hiruzen.

El examen inició. Los equipos se acercaron al edificio y para satisfacción de los _Kages_ ninguno de los chicos se quedó fuera del edificio, llegando al aula en tiempo record.

–No cabe duda que las nuevas generaciones superan a las anteriores. –mencionó Kazuo.

–Eso quiere decir que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo ¿no cree?

–Los conocimientos que les damos es lo único que les dejaremos para que protejan su futuro.

–En estos tiempos lo necesitaran. –se lamentó el de cabello naranja.

–En cuanto a eso… no quiero que cada generación que haya, se enfrente a una guerra.

–¿Y cómo evitarlo?

–Se necesitara todo el _chakra_ de ambas aldeas…

–¿Si?

–Debemos crear una barrera que nos aleje de las batallas que lleven a cabo las otras aldeas.

–¿Cómo haríamos eso?

–La primera y más fuerte la haremos en _Amegakure_ y la segunda en Konoha, aunque no será tan poderosa, puesto que no creo que se acerquen demasiado, pero ustedes si están expuestos.

–Pero eso nos dejaría sin poder salir a realizar misiones.

–No, podrán salir con un sello y regresar del mismo modo, pero si quieres escuchar mi opinión, limítate a las misiones cercanas y que no tengan que atravesar la tierra del combate.

–Eso es casi imposible.

–Por eso mismo, mandare el equipo que te prometí.

Yahiko no mostro ningún gesto, sin embargo Kazuo creyó saber lo que estaba pensando.

–No creí ni por un segundo que fueran débiles, si no que yo me sentiría mejor si algunos de mis _shinobis_ estuvieran en _Amegakure_ al tanto de lo que sucede con mis preciados aliados.

Yahiko negó sonriendo.

–Lo adornó muy bonito _Hokage-sama_, pero lo aceptaré por esta vez.

–El ser _Kage_ también conlleva saber retirarse por el bien de nuestra gente.

Los dos _Kages_ sonrieron y caminaron rumbo a donde esperarían que los _gennin_ llegaran al final de la prueba.

000

Orochimaru vio llegar al pequeño mensajero y suspiró resignado.

–Dile que no ha llegado a este lugar, pero que estoy seguro no tardará.

–Si Orochimaru-sama –respondió Kōsuke y regresó con Jiraiya.

El _sannin_ de las serpientes vio la señal que le hacía otro de los vigilantes y asintió bajando de la rama en la que esperaba a los examinados.

Se mordió el dedo e hizo el _Kuchiyose no jutsu_. Manda _apareció_ y abrió la boca con estruendo. Los primeros chicos se quedaron estáticos y se preguntaban cómo harían para pasar a aquel enorme reptil.

Por entre las ramas y combatiendo con el grupo cinco, el equipo de Minato llegaba al claro donde los otros estaban aún sin poder pasar, pues Manda se los impedía. Ocultos tras unos arbustos un par de examinadores opinaban:

–Es mi imaginación o este año están muy difíciles las pruebas.

–Ya lo creo, ni yo siendo _shinobi_ había peleado con una serpiente de ese tamaño.

El reptil se acomodó cual largo era y no permitió que ninguno de los chicos pasara. Kakashi llamó a sus compañeros y le mostró que la serpiente había dejado un pequeño hueco por donde podrían pasar, en lo que este se entretenía con los otros _gennin_. Los niños avanzaron…

–Manda dije no dejes pasar a nadie. –regañó Orochimaru.

–Pero esss el pequeño reptil…

–A nadie.

–No me lo voy a comer ¿O sssi?

–…

La cola de la serpiente se enredó en Obito y sus dos compañeros lucharon para sacarlo de ahí.

–Essstá apetitossso.

–¡No Manda, no te lo comas! –gritaba Tsubasa – ¡Es mi amigo!

Orochimaru se colocó arriba de la serpiente.

–¡Esto es un examen no un patio de juegos!

Tsubasa levantó la vista y se limpió las lágrimas y mordiéndose el dedo…

–¡_Kuchiyose no jutsu_! –Varias víboras del tamaño del chico aparecieron en una bola de humo– Sobre él y háganlo que se muera… de risa.

Las pequeñas albinas subieron por el cuerpo del musculoso Manda y este sintiéndolas moverse se removió inquieto soltando a su presa.

Orochimaru negó pensando en si dejaría pasar a esos tres o se los pondrían aún más difícil... Las serpientes de sus brazos se lanzaron en pos de los niños, más…

–¡_Chidori_!

Gritó Kakashi y detuvo a una, luego el cabello de Tsubasa creció cortando en dos a la otra; la última… fue quemada por un _Katon_ de parte de Obito.

Orochimaru sonrió y se giró a ver a tres niños que luchaban contra la cola de Manda. El _sannin_ desapareció a la gran serpiente y dejó que los otros equipos enfrentarán a dos pequeñas. Sonriendo observó a las otras unidades esperando que el equipo de Tsubasa pasara la prueba que les impondría Nagato.

000

El de _rinnegan_ vio a los chicos que estaban prendiendo su fogata y se sentó a esperar con una sonrisa en sus labios, después de todo esperaba que si tenía un hijo, este encontrara amigos entre sus compañeros de equipo, como esos tres.

Obito prendía el fuego en lo que Kakashi pescaba y Tsubasa traía la leña, esto sin perderse de vista los uno a los otros.

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando lo vieron salir del lago… Un enorme lagarto –invocación de Nagato– que parecía medir más de diez metros. El animal se fue acercando y los chicos se dispusieron a atacarlo. Kakashi usó el _chidori_, pero la piel del animal parecía estar muy gruesa para que este le afectara. Tsubasa levantó una pared de piedra tratando de poner distancia entre el lagarto y ellos, mas este la pasó y abrió sus fauces con intenciones de devorarlos. Obito veía a sus amigos y al lagarto, a unos y a otro... Su vista se volvió carmín y lloró al sentir el dolor de la sangre, pero…

–¡_Mangekiō Sharingan_! –Sus compañeros miraron al Uchiha y este no le quitó la vista al lagarto. –Vete.

Nagato sonrió, podía sacar al animal de esa ilusión fácilmente, pero para él esos chicos había pasado la prueba. El pelirrojo desapareció en una bola de humo y al mismo tiempo el animal lo hizo. Nagato regresó al campamento y se sentó en una de las tiendas, no tardó mucho y alguien más entró.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Sabes que no puedo decirte nada Minato.

–Por favor… –dijo el rubio haciendo una cara que sabía convencería al pelirrojo.

–No.

–Bueno…

El rubio se resignó y se sentó a lado del pelirrojo.

–¿Sabes a quien van a mandar a _Amegakure? _–preguntó el pelirrojo.

–No puedo convencerte de que no vayas verdad.

–No.

–Iré contigo.

–Pero eres el próximo _Hokage_.

–Y tú eres mi esposo.

Nagato se recargó en el rubio y este lo abrazó.

–Si tuviéramos un poco de privacidad te haría mío.

–No hay mucha gente aquí…

Dijo coqueto el de _rinnegan_. Minato puso algunos sellos y tomó a su esposo en brazos para acomodarlo sobre él. El pelirrojo lo besó y buscó entre las ropas el miembro del rubio, Minato lo imitó y ambos se masturbaron jadeando en la boca del otro, pues compartían besos sin fin. Al terminar los dos sonrieron traviesos.

–Es hora de irnos.

–Oh si, debo vigilar a mis chicos.

–Y yo poner a prueba a los otros.

Los dos se arreglaban la ropa, cuando una tromba pelirroja entró.

–¡Nagato-san no le diste información a Minato, verdad!

–No lo hice Kushina-chan.

–Más les vale, _ttebane_. –amenazo el _Jalapeño asesino_.

Kushina salió y Minato sonrió.

–Qué bueno que no vino antes.

–Si.

Los dos salieron y Nagato se despidió susurrándole al oído a Minato.

–Obito despertó el _Sharingan_.

–…

El de ojos azules sonrió de oreja a oreja:

–Sabía que lo lograría.

000

Jiraiya vio llegar a Orochimaru y corrió hasta él.

–¿Y?

–¿Qué esperabas? ya llegó hasta el lago y pasó la prueba de Nagato.

Jiraiya se colocó con los brazos en jarras:

–Ahora viene la primera ronda de combate.

–_Amegakure_ entrena bien a sus _gennin_.

–Afortunadamente, no quiero que le sea fácil a Tsubasa.

–Quien te entiende.

–Bueno mi preocupación de padre no desaparecerá, por eso quiero que se convierta en un _shinobi_ muy fuerte.

Orochimaru se acercó y el de cabello blanco lo abrazó.

–Tsubasa nació cuando los dos éramos mayores. –dijo Jiraiya.

–Lo siento.

–Al contrario te agradezco infinitamente por dármelo. No lo dije como reproche, más no nos tendrá toda la vida.

–Y ambos lo queremos fuerte para que enfrente al mundo sin miedo, cuando… ya no estemos.

Los _sannin_ permanecieron abrazados, esperando que fuera el turno de _intervenir_ de Jiraiya, Orochimaru había terminado con tres equipos que descalificó ahora a ver cuantos descalificaba el _sannin_ de los sapos.

000

Yahiko y Kazuo tomaban té y escucharon unos pasitos acercarse. Itachi entró corriendo y fue hasta el mayor subiéndose en su regazo y viendo hacia la entrada. Shin apareció sonriendo.

–Ganaste de nuevo.

–¡Si! –festejó el niño.

–¿Qué modales de ustedes dos? –regañó el _Hokage_.

–Es cierto, Buenas noches Yahiko-san.

–Buenas noches Shin-san.

Itachi alzó su mano en gesto de saludo.

–Si tu padre te viera la da un infarto por tus malos modales. –dijo Kazuo.

El niño se acomodó más sobre el regazo de su abuelo ignorando el comentario de este. Yahiko sonrió extrañando a su pequeña hija Aoi y a Konan las que se habían quedado en _Amegakure_.

–¿No han regresado Mikoto y Fugaku? –cuestionó Shin.

–No, Fugaku está en la última línea y Mikoto esta acomodando a los equipos que ya han llegado. Te salvaste Shin. –informó Kazuo.

–Bueno tú no les hubieras dicho que lleve Itachi conmigo a poner los obstáculos ¿o sí?

–…

Yahiko sonrió y llamó a Itachi.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a ver quién ya llegó la meta?

El niño asintió y se bajó de Kazuo para seguir al de cabello naranja y tomarse de su mano. Kazuo vio salir a los más jóvenes y llamó a su esposo.

–Ven, siéntate a mi lado y déjame recargarme en ti, tengo sueño.

–Kazuo ya no estas para desvelarte.

–No te burles.

–No lo hago, pero no es solo una noche la que llevas sin dormir.

–No podíamos dejar de lado los exámenes a pesar de las acciones de las otras aldeas.

Shin abrazó a su esposo.

–Descansa, yo te avisare si te necesitan.

000

Tal vez a Kakashi no se le notaba, pero también estaba feliz al igual que sus dos compañeros, pues que Obito hubiese despertado el _Sharingan_ era todo un suceso. Tsubasa felicitaba al Uchiha…

–¡Lo lograste!

–Si… –dijo el de cabello negro sonrojado. Obito miró a Kakashi.

–Bien hecho.

Bueno Kakashi no era de muchas palabras, pero Obito sonrió por esa pequeña muestra de apoyo… Bajó el pañuelo del de cabello plata, el rojo de sus mejillas no fue notado por su dos compañeros.

000

Llegó el amanecer y el equipo de Minato pasó por entre las ilusiones de los Uchiha, ayudados por Obito. El campamento se levantaba delante de ellos y los chicos avanzaron. Mikoto los llamó y lo formó.

–Bien hecho, aquí esperaran a que se haga el sorteo.

Orochimaru llegó hasta ellos acompañado por el padre de Obito y Sakumo. Como examinadores no podían acercarse y solo saludaron de lejos a los chicos.

El sorteo se llevó a cabo y los combates se decidieron. Kakashi contra Gai, Obito contra Rin y Tsubasa contra un chico de Amegakure. Con los combates listos, Shin fue hasta la tienda del _Sandaime_ y entró en ella, viendo a esos dos muy abrezados y dormidos.

–Kazuo…

–¿Abuelito? –se despertó el acompañante de Kazuo.

–Duerme Itachi.

Fue inútil, el niño se despertó y ya estaba levantándose por lo que Kazuo al no sentir el cuerpecito de su nieto, despertó.

–Kazuo… amor… ya es hora…

–Ya voy.

–¿No desayunaremos? –preguntó Itachi.

–Oh por supuesto.

Dijo Shin y tomó a su nieto guiándolo fuera para que Kazuo se arreglara un poco.

000

El _chidori_ y su destreza le valieron a Kakahi para ganar el combate, pero no se podía negar que Gai fue un rival duro. Y más al escuchar los gritos de aliento de la _sensei_ de este.

El turno fue de Obito y si bien estaba un poco nervioso, pues no quería luchar contra una niña, Tsubasa le gritó.

–Ella no te perdonaría si estuviera en tu lugar.

El niño Uchiha se preparó y para no querer golpear a la niña usó el _Sharingan_… Una victoria más para el equipo de Minato.

Fue el turno de Tsubasa y si Jiraiya fue juez en los combates de los compañeros de este, no lo seria del que iniciaba. El _gennin_ de _Amegakure_ manejaba el elemento agua y Tsubasa aprovechó esto, usando tierra y haciendo un pantano de donde varias serpientes salieron para jalar al de _Amegakure_ hundiéndolo más conforme se removía. El cabello blanco creció y cortó la ropa del rival… Tsubasa ganó.

000

Al término de los combates Kazuo y Yahiko coincidieron en que los _gennin_ estaban bastante capacitados y no necesitaban mucho tiempo para las batallas finales. Tres días más tarde las dos aldeas se congratulaban de tener a más _chūnin_ que otros años.

El barrio Uchiha fue el elegido y ahí se llevó a cabo el festejo por los nuevos _chūnin_ y entre comida, risas y convivencia, los graduados conversaban acerca de sus experiencias.

Nagato llegó hasta los adolescentes, alumnos de su esposo y le entregó un paquetito a cada uno.

–Un pequeño presente.

–Gracias Nagato-san. –respondieron los tres y rasgaron el envoltorio.

Un juego de _kunai_ nuevos.

–Hechos con obsidiana, una piedra fuerte y filosa, más que el metal que algunos _shinobis_ pueden manipular.

Los niños mostraron orgullosos a los otros el regalo recibido. Itachi se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió con Nagato.

–¿Yo?

Nagato lo levantó en brazos acomodando la coleta con tonos rojizos del pequeño.

–Los tuyos están en mi casa y mañana que vas a visitarme te los daré.

Itachi sonrió y Mikoto se acercó a ellos.

–No deberían de consentirlo tanto, Minato y tú.

–Oh no lo veas de ese modo Mikoto-chan, es una inversión –sonrió el pelirrojo viendo al niño–, pues Itachi cuidara de nuestros hijos, verdad Itachi.

–Si.

Mikoto sonrió y los tres regresaron con los adultos en donde Fugaku y Minato se encontraban.

000

Tsubasa vio a su papá que iba discutiendo con su padre y Tsunade.

–¿Por qué le diste Sake? ¡¿Y por qué tomate tú?! –regañó Orochimaru.

–Nunca lo hacemos y hoy era día de festejo, mi ahijado es _chūnin_. –se defendió la rubia.

–Si, a ver qué dices cuando Dan y Sora te vean.

–¡¿Dónde están?!

Orochimaru se rio, pues hasta la borrachera se le había bajado a la médico.

–¡_Baka_!

Regañó la rubia y el _sannin_ de las serpientes tuvo que esquivar un golpe de esta.

–No me lo maltrates –se quejó Jiraiya.

Tsubasa se alejó dejando que esos tres siguieran con _su festejo particular, _llegó cerca de un callejón buscando a sus amigos y al dar vuelta tuvo que ocultarse, pues esos dos estaban juntos y ¿Sonrojados?

000

Como se había decidido el equipo de Konoha salió acompañando al _Kage_ de _Amegakure_ y este grupo sería el encargado de acompañar en las misiones a los de esa aldea. Sora, Minato, Nagato, Natsuki y como capitán Nowaki Uchiha.

Las misiones fueron llevadas a cabo como se exigía, Amegakure y Konoha… solo observaron como las otras aldeas combatían, estos sin notar que eran investigados, que sus armas y técnicas eran analizados y posiblemente serian anuladas.

Yahiko y Kazuo no se habían equivocado, una generación que no se enfrentaría a una guerra, y ambos esperaban que fuera la primera de muchas que vendrían.

Al término de esa guerra –que les costó muchas vidas a Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure y Kirigakure–, la economía de estas aledas se vio casi destruida y Konoha junto con Amegakure optaron por ceder –pensando en las personas y no en los líderes– en ceder parte de sus misiones a estas.

…

Un tiempo que pasó rápido para varios de los pobladores de Konoha y para otros felices de estar jubilados –Shin y Kazuo– disfrutando de su nieto y próximamente del que venía en camino. Kazuo cedió el lugar de _Hokage_ al _Rayo_ _amarillo_ convirtiéndose este en _Yondaime_ y este lo aceptó prometiendo que cuidaría a Konoha y a su gente con su vida. Al escuchar eso en el discurso, Shin se acercó a Nagato y le susurró.

–No se lo permitas, si bien Konoha es importante, estamos los otros, no está solo para cuidar de ella.

Nagato asintió.

–Se lo diré.

–Sera divertido estar descansado y perder el tiempo. –bromeó el Uchiha.

–Espero que me permita visitarlos para preguntarle como… lidiar con ser esposo del _Hokage_.

–Por supuesto, será un placer que nos visiten. A Mikoto le agradara saber que vendrás y más ahora que espera a su segundo hijo.

–Oh… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? –preguntó el pelirrojo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

–Cuatro meses.

–Yo tengo un mes.

–¡Nagato!

Los que presenciaban la ceremonia les pareció extraño el grito de Shin Uchiha y el abrazó que siguió, al pelirrojo. Kushina, sin embargo sonrió cómplice tal vez habría más de una niño que formaría una nueva generación de _shinobis_…

… Kurama se estiró en su jaula… era hora… ¿Tendría un nuevo amigo o a un carcelero?

…

Muchas gracias… ¿Y quienes creen que vienen? ;)

Alba marina, emelian65, Zanzamaru, Moon-9215, narusempai, kane noona -Si tiene un poco de rojo en su cabello como su abuelo Kazuo, Natsuki hija de Nawaki, No, es que no se quién es su papá-, Lunatica Drake Dark, kaoryciel94, jennitanime y Estrela Polar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Minato recibió el nombramiento de _Hokage_ y esa noche se realizó un pequeño festejo. En cuanto el _Yondaime_ y su pareja llegaron. Nagato fue rodeado por Mikoto y Shin junto con Tsunade.

–A ver joven Uzumaki ¿cómo que está gestando y no ha ido a verme? –dijo la rubia.

–Bueno… es que Minato no lo sabe. Se lo diré hoy.

–Es un hombre afortunado, el mismo día que le nombran _Hokage_, se va a enterar que será padre. –comentó divertido Shin.

–Ciertamente, lo que temo es que me trate como si estuviese enfermo y no me permita seguir con mi vida laboral.

–No lo creo; viviendo en esta aldea debe saber que eso no es posible. Todas las madres y gestantes seguimos en activo hasta que ya no es posible. –sentenció Mikoto.

–Y por si fuera poco, eres uno de los encargados de asignar misiones –opinó Shin.

–Y si no es suficiente, yo hablare con Minato, aunque ya lo estamos juzgando y ni siquiera está enterado –comentó Tsunade.

El grupo cambió el tema a sucesos de trabajo. Minato era aconsejado por Hiruzen, Dan y Kazuo que se limitaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda…

–Ya sabrás que hacer cuando la ocasión se presente. Nadie puede aprender de los errores de otros.

Las risas se escucharon, Orochimaru y Jiraiya se acercaron al rubio y el _sannin_ de los sapos dijo orgulloso:

–Siempre creí en ti.

–Gracias Jiraiya-sensei.

Orochimaru rodó los ojos, pero a pesar de todo sonrió.

–Mocoso, lo conseguiste.

El rubio asintió comentando…

–Creo que aprendí de todos ustedes.

–¿Hasta de mí? –preguntó bromeando el _sannin_ de las serpientes.

–Por supuesto.

Guiñó un ojo Minato. Los alumnos del rubio hubiesen deseado estar en el nombramiento, sin embargo los chicos de catorce años estaban de misión.

000

La celebración concluyó y el matrimonio Namikaze estaba por regresar a su hogar cuando Fugaku los alcanzó y le tendió un paquete a Minato.

–Ábrelo mañana.

–Lo hare, gracias Fugaku.

Nagato avanzó y el rubio lo alcanzó tomándolo de la mano.

–Sé que ahora es cuando inicia un tiempo de mucho trabajo y me disculpo desde ahorita si no estamos juntos mucho tiempo.

–Ambos lo sabíamos y no me molesta, pues tendré mucho trabajo y alguien más quien me acompañe.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Minato… seremos padres.

–…

El rubio se detuvo y se quitó el sombrero del _Hokage_ dejando ver sus ojos azules brillando de alegría.

–¿Y no dices nada?

El rubio asintió, pero un nudo en la garganta se le había formado y no podía emitir sonido alguno.

–Ven acá.

Nagato lo abrazó y sintió como su hombro se humedecía y los temblores del cuerpo moreno por el llanto de su dueño. La calle estaba desierta y el pelirrojo lo agradeció, pues deseaba que esa hermosa muestra de amor solo fuese vista por él. Cuando el llanto cesó, Minato se hincó abrazando la cintura del mayor.

–¿Seré buen padre?

–Minato eso se lo preguntan todos y lo que podemos hacer es realizar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

–Lo haremos.

–Bueno, pues ya puedes abrir el paquete que te dio Fugaku.

–¿Cómo…?

–Mikoto me lo advirtió.

El rubio abrió el paquete y vio que dentro de este se encontraban granos de café.

–¿Y esto?

–… ¡Ya recuerdo! Mikoto-chan me dijo que con Itachi tuvo antojos en la madrugada.

–¿Crees que el nuestro sea igual? –preguntó un poco temeroso Minato.

–No lo sé…, –Sonrió divertido el pelirrojo– Pero ya tienes café para tomarlo y no dormirte en tu trabajo.

El Namikaze se encogió de hombros, pues con tal de consentir a su esposo y su hijo o hija, sería capaz de no dormir en toda la noche.

El matrimonio llegó a su hogar y se fueron desnudando en el camino, compartiendo besos y caricias. Minato cargó al pelirrojo y de ese modo lo llevó hasta la recamara donde lo recostó en el tálamo y sin separarse de este, se fue acomodando entre sus piernas las que separó y alzó utilizando los brazos, fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Nagato, lamiéndolo hasta llegar al falo y engullirlo saboreándolo sintiendo que los gemidos de Nagato lo llenaban de ansias. El de ojos azules preparó al pelirrojo con la lengua y al terminar se introdujo en él, disfrutando y haciéndolo disfrutar con la intrusión. Esa entrega –como cada noche– confirmaba su amor.

000

Yahiko recibió el mensaje con el mensajero y se lo mostró a Konan.

–Oh… Nagato…

–Es maravilloso.

–Si, por fin todos tendremos lo que siempre quisimos y por lo que luchamos. –comentó feliz Konan.

–Sí, deberíamos de ir a verlo.

–En cuanto podamos.

Konan y Yahiko consideraban que su amigo se merecía ser feliz y que mejor que con un bebé en camino.

000

Nagato llegó a su trabajo, pero no se unió a sus compañeros, pues fue llamado por un mensajero de la sección de inteligencia. Ibiki saludó:

–Nagato-san.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Tenemos un _shinobi_ de Tsuna…

–¿Y eso?

–Lo mandaron a buscar a un Uzumaki.

–…

–Es todo lo que hemos conseguido él. Por eso me han enviado por usted Nagato-san.

–Vamos, que me parece muy extraña esa información que me traes. Yo me hare cargo.

–Si Nagato-san.

Nagato caminó junto al chico Morino y salieron a donde el centro de interrogación tenía su base. Bajaron a la base –que era subterránea– y llegaron hasta la sala de interrogaciones donde Shiko Nara y Nawaki Uchiha estaban.

–Disculpa que te hayamos llamado Nagato, pero su mente parece estar en una especie de limbo y no hemos podido llegar a ella y no hemos averiguado la misión que llevaba a cabo en Konoha.

–No te preocupes Shiko.

–Si incluso, me llamaron a mí para ver si podía logar algo con el _Sharingan_, pero me temo que manipularon sus recuerdos para que se perdieran si un Uchiha los _tocaba _–expuso Nawaki.

–Supongo que tienen idea de cómo intervendré yo –miró directamente al Nara.

–Si, he pensado que puedes extraer su alma.

–Matarlo…

–Pues si pudieras regresársela en cuanto sepamos lo que esconde…

–Oh si, esa también es una opción –comentó divertido el de _rinnegan_.

Los _shinobis_ dispusieron lo necesario y Nagato sacó el alma del sunaense…

000

Nagato llegó por la tarde a su puesto de trabajo y Mikoto le entregó los reportes.

–Como siempre, casi todas misiones exitosas.

–¿Casi?

Mikoto miró al pelirrojo y sonrió.

–Se volvió a escapar el gato de uno de los equipos de _gennin_.

–Vaya que tragedia.

–Imagina cuando los nuestros hagan su primera misión… solo espero que él o la que viene no sea tan flojito como Itachi…

–Bueno tienes que darle crédito, no ha entrado a la academia, pero tiene la habilidad de un _chūnin_.

–Si a mi hijo lo que le salva de su falta de interés en ser _shinobi_, es su inteligencia. Asegura que quiere ser un historiador.

–… ¡¿Y qué opina Fugaku?!

–Mi pobre esposo no puede oponerse, pues los ancianos Uchiha han visto como Itachi ya lee y entiende los antiguos manuscritos del clan.

–Por supuesto Kazuo y Shin están orgullosos.

–Si. –dijo la mujer resignada.

–Siempre me pareció que Itachi tenía espíritu pacifista, se notaba cuando prefería jugar con muñecos de felpa que con guerreros.

–Mi suegro Kazuo asegura que Taiki-sama era igual.

–Solo lo conocí por breves instantes, pero si parecía muy tranquilo.

–Era un hombre bondadoso a pesar del poder que poseía.

–Itachi también.

–Gracias Nagato-san por los ánimos y los halagos.

–No te preocupes seguro que el que viene si quiere ser _shinobi_, además tiene que ser compañero de equipo del mío.

–Oh eso sería muy bueno.

La conversación continuó, pero ahora acerca de las misiones y reportes. En eso estaba cuando Kushina llegó.

–He terminado; el último equipo se tardó, pues fueron los que trajeron de vuelta al gato renuente.

Los tres se rieron.

–Entonces me despido, voy a llevarle esto al _Hokage_. –comentó Nagato.

–Me voy contigo, voy a pasar por Itachi del colegio Uchiha, para llevarlo con sus abuelos que lo esperan en consejo de ancianos.

–Y yo quiero ver a Minato para… –Kushina ya no agregó más y los otros dos no la presionaron.

Las oficinas se cerraron y los tres se encaminaron a sus destinos. Kushina vio partir a Mikoto y comentó.

–Le contare después todo…, aún no sé cómo terminara.

-¿Puedo preguntar…?

–Nagato-san…

–¿Si?

–Sé que debí consultar a Tsunade-sama o a Orochimaru-sama, pero… temí que no me permitieran tenerlo… estoy embarazada.

–…

Kushina se cubrió la cara y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

–No quiero deshacerme de él o ella… es de Yûki y mío.

–Tranquila no tienes por qué perderlo ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

–Minato me puede ordenar no tenerlo… por el bien de Konoha.

–¡¿Pero qué dices, por qué haría eso?!

–El _Kyūbi no Yōko_… –Kushina jaló al de _rinnegan_ a uno de los callejones y se alzó su traje de _Jōnin_– El sello está desapareciendo y solo tengo tres meses.

Al escuchar eso Nagato rememoró lo que había sucedió esa tarde…

_El hombre cayó desmadejado y sin vida en su cuerpo, el alma fue detenida por el pelirrojo y este entró a los recuerdos, ahí notó el sello en el shinobi, pero este ya no tenía poder, puesto que no había cuerpo al que destruir. _

…_El Kazekage…, su esposa y el hijo que ella esperaba… El Shukaku… un sello…_

–_¡Por Kami! –soltó el pelirrojo al hombre– ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso?!_

–_¿Que averiguaste Nagato? –preguntó Nawaki intrigado._

–_¿Tanta es su ansia de poder? –comentó el pelirrojo indignado– El Kazekage selló al Shukaku de una cola en su esposa._

–_Eso ya lo sabíamos… –dijo Nawaki._

–_Ella está embarazada…_

–_¡¿Cómo?!_

–_Espera que su hijo "crezca" a lado del Shukaku._

–_¡Oh por Kami!_

_Se lamentaron los del equipo de interrogaciones._

–_Debemos ir a avisarle al Hokage –dijo Nawaki…_

Nagato regresó al presente y abrazó a la pelirroja.

–No, ya verás que tu hijo o hija estará bien y que _Kyūbi_ no le hará daño.

–De verdad quiero creerlo.

000

_Dentro_ de Kushina, Kurama estaba despierto y paseando por la jaula…

…_Pronto tendré a otro contenedor…_

Dijo el zorro mirando una burbuja que flotaba y en al que un puntito sin forma se veía dentro.

000

Los dos pelirrojos caminaron llegando a la torre del _Hokage_ y subieron a la oficina de este. El _anbu_ guardia los vio llegar y se alejó hasta la ventana. Minato lo vio entrar y suspiró:

–Más trabajo…

–No te quejes, que no es tanto y ya casi lo revisamos todo nosotros. –mencionó el de _rinnegan_.

–No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

–Estar enterrado en documentos que revisar –terminó Kushina.

–Ya lo creo.

–Hay más, supongo que ya te informaron de lo del _visitante_ de Suna –mencionó Nagato.

–Sí y es algo extremo. Afortunadamente no dieron con ninguno de ustedes.

–De todos modos lo hubiéramos pateado de regreso al desierto. –terminó el pelirrojo

–Kushina sabes mucho de sellos ¿o no? –comentó el rubio.

–Sí, ya que desde pequeños en el clan nos entrenaban en eso ¿Por qué?

Nagato le relató lo sucedido y al terminar:

–Buscaban a uno del clan Uzumaki para sellar al _Bijū_ en la mujer sin que esta o el bebé murieran.

–Es terrible –aceptó Kushina– O es muy parecido…

La _kunoichi_ miró a los dos hombres y al _Anbu_.

–Estoy embarazada.

–¡Felicidades Kushina-chan! ¡Ese Yûki debe estar vuelto loco…! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntó el rubio al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Sora su guardaespaldas y de Nagato.

–Minato _baka_, el sello se está borrando. –informó Nagato.

Minato se quedó callado.

–Sabíamos que eso podía pasar, no veo por qué la seriedad.

–Pero… –decía la pelirroja.

–¿Qué? ¿No confías en que encontraremos una solución? –dijo el rubio.

–Yo deseo que sí.

–Hablaré con Kazuo-sama… él debe saber que hicieron cuando Mito-sama pasó por esto ¿No Sora? –preguntó Minato a su guardaespaldas.

–Si debe saberlo, él o mi madre.

Nagato palmeó la espalda de la pelirroja y ella suspiró ya más tranquila:

–Mañana iré a ver a Tsunade-sama para que me revise. –terminó Kushina– Y podre decirle a Yûki… ahora tengo esperanzas.

Kushina se retiró y el de _rinnegan_ preguntó al rubio _Kage_.

–¿Dejaremos que Suna siga con su plan? –preguntó preocupado el de _rinnegan_– Si no intervenimos ella y el bebé podrían morir.

–No podemos intervenir, no es como si fuéramos aliados. O… podemos hacerlo indirectamente… –Sora y Nagato esperaron lo que diría Minato…– Dejemos que el hombre de Suna regrese con el _experto_ en sellos que necesita.

–¿A quién propones _Hokage_? –dijo Sora.

–Que tal… a una joven _Kunoichi_… a Natsuki.

–Mi prima… ya no es tan joven –se burló el Anbu.

Los tres terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo. Y por fin Minato preguntó.

–¿Tienes una duda no Nagato?

–Si… ¿Qué pasa con Kushina?

–La verdad es que ella nunca entendió que tener a _Kyūbi_ en su interior no es un castigo y que este es muy respetado en Konoha. –explicó Sora– Mi tío abuelo Taiki lo estimaba mucho, pues fue el que atrapó Madara y por el que, él y Hashirama se unieron.

–Sin embargo ser _jinchūriki_ no es algo fácil de asimilar. –opinó Nagato.

–Es mejor preguntarle a Kazuo a Tsunade o Nawaki. –opinó Minato.

–Oh no, el tío Nawaki es el más joven de ellos y no sabe mucho de la historia de los _regalos_.

Minato asintió y preguntó:

–¿Ya entiendes amor?

–¿Regalos?

Sora sonrió y se acercó al matrimonio.

–Hashirama fue recolectando a los otros Bijū como regalos para Madara cuando esperaba a Taiki. Estos fueron repartidos en las aldeas y el único que dejaron en Konoha fue al _Kyūbi_.

–Vaya como se nota que los dos eran _shinobis_ legendarios, por la clase de regalos se daban.

Comentó Nagato y los otros asintieron.

000

Esa noche Kazuo y Shin recibieron la visita de Nagato y Minato. Los Uchiha los invitaron a pasar y los recién llegados notaron que solo estaba Itachi con sus abuelos.

–¿Y Fugaku y Mikoto?

–Salieron a comprar tomate, e un tiempo a la fecha a ella se le antojan mucho.

–Son saludables en cambio a mí me ha dado por devorar tazones completos de ramen. ––se quejó Nagato.

Kazuo se rio y dijo.

–Bueno siempre creí que te faltaba un poco de carne en lo huesoso.

–¡Kazuo! –regañó Shin.

Nagato no tomó a mal el comentario y respondió.

–Sí, nunca he sido muy gordo. –bromeó.

Itachi se acercó y se sentó en el sillón.

–Nagato-san se ve guapo así.

–¿Si? –preguntó Shin.

Los mayores sonrieron antes el asentimiento inmediato de Itachi.

–¿Y qué les trae por aquí? –preguntó Kazuo.

–Pues… hay algo que…

Minato relató lo sucedió con Kushina y los Uchiha escucharon atentos. Cuando Minato terminó Kazuo negó.

–Nunca asimiló ser _jinchūriki_.

–No, pero es lógico si era tan joven cuando sellaron al zorro en ella –defendió Shin.

–Sí y luego no la trajeron a Konoha hasta después de años –siguió Kazuo– La verdad es que los Uchiha no estábamos de acuerdo en que el _jinchūriki_ fuese de otra aldea, pero fue decisión de Tobirama.

–Estoy escuchando y siento que ustedes creen que Kushina es culpable de algo –opinó Nagato.

–No, por supuesto que no, ella no pidió ser contenedor, sin embargo se le enseñó que _Kyūbi_ no era un monstruo si no que era respetado e incluso amado por Konoha, pero ella nunca lo entendió y dejó que este siguiera durmiendo.

–¿Durmiendo?

–Mi padre -Taiki-sama- dijo que _Kyūbi_ estaba dormido, pero que algún día podría despertar si llegaba alguien que quisiera hablar con él. Un contenedor que no lo viera como un enemigo o un monstruo.

–Kushina-san le teme –habló Itachi y todos lo miraron, pero el niño no se amedrento y comentó– Por eso _Kyūbi_ no la ve como alguien cercano y quiere liberarse, pues ella nunca le ha permitido salir de su encierro solitario.

–Así es, si ella tiene un bebé el sello se debilitara y _Kyūbi_ podrá liberarse, y no sería problema si supiésemos algo de él, pero en estos años que ha estado solo e incomunicado, no sabemos si ha cambiado. –concluyó Kazuo.

–Por eso quiero saber cómo lidiaremos con esto –mencionó Minato.

–Estar al pendiente de su parto o… –se quedó callado Kazuo.

–Buscar otro _jinchūriki_. –siguió Shin.

–Tal vez ya es hora… –agregó Kazuo y vio a los presentes abrazando a Itachi– Mi padre dijo que vendría un _jinchūriki_ que sería el perfecto para el _Kyūbi_.

–Pues deber ser difícil para el _Bijū_ estar solo y sin comunicarse.

Opinó Nagato y los otros asintieron.

–Bueno, tenemos unos meses para buscar un candidato o estar preparados para el parto de Kushina-san –concluyó Shin.

000

Tsubasa tomó el paquete y se dirigió a la casa de su antiguo _sensei_. Obito lo alcanzó una calle antes:

–¿Qué compraste?

–Curioso.

–¡Oye! Solo digo para que no llevemos lo mismo. Yo compre un juego de mantas y pedí que les bordaran el símbolo Uzumaki.

–Pero el bebé es Namikaze.

–… No voy a regresarlas.

–…

Los chicos avanzaron y escucharon poco después:

–¡Yo!

–Kakashi ni porque tu padre te ha llamado la atención por _ese modo de saludar_ entiendes –regañó Obito.

El de pañuelo se encogió de hombros. Tsubasa buscó si el recién llegado llevaba algún obsequio.

–¿Compraste algo para el hijo o hija de nuestro _sensei_?

–…

–¡¿No?! –preguntó asombrado Obito.

–Yo compre el _Icha Icha Paradise_ para que el _sensei_ se entretenga, si Nagato-san ya no puede compla…

Se escuchó un golpe y el de cabello plateado estaba tirado en medio de la calle, mientras Obito seguía su camino mascullando algo acerca de _estúpidos novios insensibles_. Tsubasa aferró su paquete y siguió al Uchiha. Poco rato después los dos primeros llegaron a la casa del _Hokage_ y Nagato, quien les abrió, y los hiso pasar.

–Bienvenidos.

El pelirrojo estaba por cerrar cuando Kakashi llegó. Nagato negó y dejó que el último de los alumnos de Minato entrara. En la sala los chicos ya estaban sentados y preguntaron si su maestro no estaba.

–Está en el jardín tratando de armar una cuna.

–Tsubasa puede ayudar, le gusta leer todos los instructivos –comentó Obito.

–Mi papá dice que es importante leer antes de hacer tonterías.

–Orochimaru-san tiene razón –afirmó Nagato.

Tsubasa salió y Nagato instó a los otros a ir también, en lo que llevaba un poco de limonada. Esa tarde con ayuda de sus alumnos Minato terminó la cuna la que fue acomodada con las mantas que llevaba Obito y encima de estas el pequeño oso que llevaba Tsubasa, afortunadamente Sakumo le había dado otro obsequio que llevar a Kakashi… una pijamita anaranjada con el signo de Konoha.

Eran los primeros regalos del heredero o heredera Namikaze y Nagato los apreció mucho.

000

Natsuki vio como la anciana Chiyo preparaba todo para sellar al Shukaku y como Karura no parecía muy feliz por el peligro que corría su no nato. La anciana llamó a la Uchiha:

–No veo por qué tuvieron que raptarte y más si no eres Uzumaki, pero si servirás para, algo ven aquí –Natsuki se acercó– aférrala y no dejes que se mueva.

–¿Por qué hacen esto?

–No es de tu incumbencia mocosa, pero ya que desaparecerás en cuanto esto termine, te diré… Lo hacemos para obtener fuerza; no lo entiendes por qué tu aldea no necesita algo como esto, pero Suna sí.

–Y sacrificaran a un no nato por eso.

–No permitiré que eso suceda. No tenemos muchos niños en Suna -como deben tener en Konoha- por eso los que tenemos los cuidamos tanto.

Natsuki escuchó a la anciana y se preguntó si eso era verdad, si en ese momento estaba arriesgando a uno de ese modo. El sellado inició y Chiyo concentrada en su tarea no vio el _Sharingan_ despertar y como Natsuki _entraba_ en Karura…

_Caminó hasta el centro a donde el Tanuki la veía y este se abalanzó hacia ella con la intención de atacar, antes de notar las aspas moviéndose sobre el carmín._

–_Uchiha…_

–_Así es._

–_No debería haber uno aquí en Suna._

–_No lo hay, yo vengo de Konoha y sabes qué._

–…

–_Mi tío abuelo era Taiki-sama._

–_Taiki… ese mocoso…_

–_Si._

–_Hace mucho vino a despedirse de mí…_

–_Oh…_

–_Sus padres me enviaron aquí y me usan como arma…_

–_No creo que ellos lo supieran… A él no le hubiese gustado saber que no eres respetado, pero tampoco que tú no permites serlo. No intimides a tus jinchūrikis y ellos te aceptaran._

–_Hubo uno que me agradaba, pero ya no está. Nadie me simpatiza y no haré nada por ellos._

–_Me parece bien… Solo no mates a ninguno de los dos._

–_Eso no depende de mí._

–_No juegues conmigo, yo sé que si depende de ti._

–_No te prometo nada._

_Natsuki suspiró resignada, más del Tanuki no se podía pedir. _

Ella salió y dejó que la anciana siguiera con el sellado, salió del lugar, pues ella ya había cumplido su misión, ya nada la detenía en Suna.

…

Minato vio orgulloso avanzar a su esposo notando como el vientre de este ya estaba redondo.

–¿Que miras Minato? –sonrió el pelirrojo.

–Lo grande que está creciendo nuestro hijo.

–Hasta hoy nos confirman el sexo.

–Yo sé que es un niño, Jiraiya y yo apostamos que…

–¡¿Apostaste?!

–No, es una forma de decirlo –se disculpó Minato.

El rubio se levantó y evitó decir que Jiraiya le había apostado el nombre y él había aceptado… Naruto si era varón.

El matrimonio salió de su casa y se dirigió al hospital en donde Orochimaru ya los esperaba, a su lado Tsunade los vio llegar y los llamó, con ella estaban Mikoto y Fugaku con Itachi cerca de ellos.

–¿También vinieron a revisión? –preguntó la Uchiha.

–Sí, hoy sabremos que es –informó contento el pelirrojo.

Fugaku se acercó a Minato.

–Sasuke estará feliz de ser su amigo, sea niño o niña.

–Espero que si –sonrió el rubio.

–Yo lo cuidare y enseñare a Sasuke a hacerlo también. –informó muy formal Itachi.

–Gracias Itachi-kun, sé que puedo contar contigo. –felicitó Nagato.

El matrimonio entró con el _sannin_ –que era uno de los expertos en embarazos masculinos– y pocos minutos más tarde vieron al pequeño varón que crecía tranquilamente arropado por el amor de ambos.

–Pues es un niño muy sano. –informó Orochimaru.

–¡Te lo dije! –rio divertido Minato.

–Sí, sí.

Aceptó Nagato. El matrimonió salió del hospital y al llegar a su casa descubrieron una sorpresa: Konan y Yahiko estaban de visita. Los amigos llevaban varios obsequios. Los tres ex _akatsukis_ hablaron y rieron toda la tarde, y para el anochecer Konan y Yahiko se despidieron y prometieron que harían todo lo posible por estar en el nacimiento del niño.

Esa noche el _Hokage_ llegó hasta el cuarto del bebé donde Nagato acomodaba la ropita de este.

–Por un lado ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos y por el otro lo quiero dentro de mí.

–Estará bien y nos tendrá para cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo mucho.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Si.

Nagato sintió los brazos del rubio rodear su redonda barriga.

–Los amo mucho a los dos. –susurró Minato.

–Y nosotros a ti.

–¿Si me aman mucho?

–¿Lo dudas?

–No, lo confirmo.

–¿Y eso?

–Bueno es que si me aman mucho, me perdonarán por el nombre que elegí.

–…

–Naruto.

–Ese es un nombre muy… original, me gusta.

Minato sonrió y abrazó más a su pelirrojo favorito, sintiéndose pleno y satisfecho.

000

Nagato caminó rumbo a su trabajo y Kushina lo recibió con la noticia:

–Mikoto ya va a dar a luz.

Los dos salieron dejando a los asistentes _chūnin_ en su lugar. A todos en la oficina de misiones les pereció gracioso que tres de sus principales líderes estuviesen esperando hijos, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, no si no querías ver enojado a cualquiera de esos peligrosos –shinobi y Kunoichis.

En el hospital ya estaban Fugaku, Kazuo cargando a Itachi y Shin que estaba casi dentro de sala de operaciones. Orochimaru pasó por ahí y se acercó al grupo.

–¿Ya es el día?

–Sí, mi hermanito nacerá hoy –confirmó emocionado Itachi.

El _sannin_ sonrió y se acercó a Nagato y Kushina.

–Siéntense porque si se tarda lo que Itachi en nacer, esto será largo.

Fue como dos horas más tarde que llegaba al mundo y a la aldea de Konoha… Sasuke Uchiha. Kazuo lo cargó de inmediato y se lo mostró a Itachi, antes de que se lo llevaran al cunero.

–Es muy guapo y se parece a tu mamá.

–Es mío, ¿verdad? –preguntó Itachi.

Fugaku se rio y se hincó hasta la altura de su primogénito.

–Es tu bebé.

Itachi sonrió radiantemente

–Yo siempre te protegeré Sasuke. –dijo el morenito y besó la escasa melena de Sasuke que se removió, pero no despertó.

Minato llegó mas tarde y dejando que las visitas salieran de la habitación de Mikoto antes de ir a felicitarla, se dirigió a los cuneros y ahí vio que Fugaku observaba a su segundo hijo. El rubio llegó hasta su amigo y preguntó.

–¿Cuál es tu pequeño Uchiha?

–Adivina…

Minato miró a los niños y no se decidía.

–Esa preciosa no es, puesto que es una nena…

–¡No es niña!

–Oh… ¡¿Es él?!

–Si.

–No te enojes, pues se parece a Mikoto-chan, es muy guapo…

–Sí y con el color de piel de mi padre.

–Oh si, Kazuo-sama es muy blanco.

Minato miró a todos lados y al no ver a nadie cerca, colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Fugaku -a este le apenaban un poco las muestras de estimación en público.

–Te felicito. –confirmó el _Yondaime_.

–Gracias, ahora solo falta Naruto.

–Si.

…

Muchas gracias por comentar.

Zussi, Lunatica Drake Dark, Alba marina, emelian65, Zanzamaru, kane-noona y jennitanime.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Minato leyó el informe y lo entregó a Sora.

–¿No conseguiste más del _Tanuki_? Acaso no eres la nieta de Ryô Uchiha –picó Sora.

–Ya hubiese querido verte frente a él –respondió la _kunoichi_– está muy molesto o yo diría herido, porque lo tratan como un arma que no tiene vida.

–Eso no es raro, lo raro sería que lo trataran con respeto y preguntaran su opinión –comentó cruel Sora.

–Eso lo sabemos. En fin, esperemos que no les haga más difíciles las cosas a los de Suna –terminó Minato– Si no hay más que tratar vayamos a descansar que ya casi es de día.

Los dos acompañantes asintieron y salieron con el _Yondaime_. El rubio fue escoltado hasta su casa y los primos dejaron a sus remplazos, en el otro turno. Minato agradeció y se metió a su hogar; estaba por subir los escalones cuando escuchó un ruido, se puso alerta y caminó en esa dirección…

Una figura algo… redonda se movía en la cocina:

–¿Nagato que haces levantado a esta hora?

El mencionado se giró:

–Minato…

–¿Me esperabas? –preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

–Cómo crees, Naruto tiene hambre y buscó algo… dulce.

Minato se deprimió, pero se repuso pensado en que sus amores estaba hambriento y él debía consentirlos ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo –aunque fueran las dos de la mañana. Se acercó y se levantó sobre sus talones y bajo un bote.

–Lo tenía guardado en caso de…

Nagato no lo dejó terminar y arrebató el bote de galletas de chocolate. El de ojos azules sonrió, sirvió un vaso con leche y rodeando a su esposo con un brazo lo guio hasta su habitación. En su cuarto, el rubio se preparó para dormir.

–Minato sabes que agradezco mi complexión.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque este niño come demasiado y terminaría este embarazo obeso, si no fuese delgado por naturaleza.

Minato negó y atrajo a su pareja.

–A mí me gustas redondito.

–¿Aunque estuviese redondo todo el tiempo y no solo por el embarazo? –preguntó perspicaz el pelirrojo.

–Aunque fueras Akimichi.

Nagato sonrió y dejó que Minato lo abrazara.

000

La llegada del hospital a su casa, Sasuke no dio muestras de estar molesto, ni siquiera lloró. El pequeño pelinegro fue dejado en la habitación de sus padres –en su cuna– y los adultos salieron, no así Itachi que arropaba al bebé. Fugaku y Mikoto llegaron a la sala y Kazuo preguntó.

–¿Itachi se quedó?

–Sí, me parece extraño que no sienta celos de Sasuke, en cambio hasta lo cuida demasiado. –comentó Mikoto.

–Sabemos que Itachi no es como los otros chicos. –comentó Kazuo.

–Ciertamente, esa es la respuesta, Itachi actúa como adulto y eso que solo tiene cinco años. –explicó Fugaku.

–Pero no está dispuesto a admitirlo frente a nosotros –aseguró Mikoto.

–Quien sabe, desde que vimos a Sasuke en el hospital por primera vez, Itachi ha cambiado mucho. –dijo Shin– Lo que es una lástima porque quería seguir consintiéndolo más tiempo.

Los cuatro se callaron, pues el pequeño Uchiha entró en ese momento y como si supiese algo de lo que hablaron…

–¿Papá, mamá pueden cuidar un rato a Sasuke quiero dormir un ratito?

Dijo y fue hasta Kazuo y le pidió subir en sus piernas para dormir. Shin al ver esto se acercó a los dos y besó las hebras gemelas que las de su esposo, en su nieto.

–Descansa pequeño guardián.

El niño sonrió y se acomodó en el regazo de su abuelo. Mikoto se levantó y fue por una manta en lo que Fugaku se preguntaba si su adorado primogénito sabía que los tenía –al igual que Sasuke– en la palma de la mano… Si lo sabía, no en vano aseguraban los ancianos del consejo que Itachi era un genio.

000

Los reunidos en la sala escucharon al pelinegro:

–No veo como podamos hacer esto sin que el zorro quede libre.

–No te cierres a las posibilidades Nawaki. –negó Dan.

–No lo hago, pero Mito-sama ya no tuvo más hijos después de que sellaran en cuerpo al _Kyūbi_.

–No podíamos detener el ciclo de la vida Nawaki –aseguró Tsunade.

–Pudo tenerlo en vitro –aseguró Orochimaru.

–No hubiese sido justo. –volvió a la carga Tsunade.

–Si a mí me hubieran propuesto no sufrir el parto… lo hubiese aceptado –confirmó Orochimaru.

Jiraiya negó. Nawaki preguntó.

–¿Y el sello?

–Podíamos reforzar el sello, pero no sabíamos cómo afectaría al no nato. –aclaró Hiruzen.

–El error fue mío –expuso serio Kazuo –Todos los presentes lo miraron– No estuve en contacto con el _Kyūbi no Yōko_ por no exponer a la _jinchūriki_ a la constante invasión y estas son las consecuencias, no sabemos cómo está él, si con ganas de salir o… furioso.

Nagato que solo estaba de oyente preguntó.

–¿Y otro contendor?

–¡Exacto! Eso es lo que yo opinó –aseguró Nawaki.

–No serás tú –cortó Tsunade y su hermano se enfurruñó

–Aunque el sellado se hizo de modo que el _jinchūriki_ no muriera sin su _Bijū_, esto sigue siendo difícil –explicó Dan.

–Me temo que deber ser un niño –expuso Hiruzen.

–Un niño, no sé si eso me parece bien, no podemos decidir de ese modo el futuro de uno de nuestros niños. –dijo Minato.

–Ciertamente, esta aldea fue fundada para que los niños crecieran sin temor a ser lastimados. –expuso Jiraiya.

–Cualquiera que sea no será lastimado –respondió Kazuo.

Nagato se acomodó, pues la espalda ya lo estaba molestando y mencionó.

–Si ustedes quieren yo puedo… _hablar_ con el _Kyūbi_.

–La cuestión es que en la última consulta, Kazuo trató de entrar en la mente de Kushina y esta reaccionó muy mal, la presión se le subió casi le da una taquicardia… fue muy difícil y peligroso. –informó Tsunade.

–Esa opción no queda descartada, la charla con _Kyūbi_ puede hacerse al momento del parto –opinó Dan.

–Y de ese modo el indicado sería Nagato-san –aceptó Hiruzen.

–No lo apruebo, mi esposo esta esperando un hijo también y acercarse a Kushina cuando el sello del _Kyūbi_ esta rompiéndose o mejor sería decir cuando este roto, es muy peligroso y no voy a arriesgarlos de ese modo. –sentenció Minato.

El silencio se extendió por el lugar hasta que Jiraiya habló.

–Nadie te pide que arriesgues a tu familia.

–Yo no lo haría –habló Kazuo–, sin embargo siento que traiciono a un buen amigo de mi padre y ya hemos visto lo que un _Bijū_ molesto puede hacer, el ejemplo es Shukaku.

–Creo que en esto puede opinar y… Minato él debe sentirse dolido y solo, además no puedo olvidar lo que representa –El rubio observó a su esposo– representa la unión de los fundadores de Konoha.

Los murmullos de aceptación y orgullo se escucharon en la sala y Minato tuvo que ceder.

–Kazuo-sama, Tsunade y Nawaki presentes. –sentenció el _Yondaime_.

–Namikaze juegas a ganar, sabes que él reconocerá la herencia de Taiki. –aportó bromista Nawaki.

Nagato rio y aseguró:

–Se trata de ganar.

–Esto es un acuerdo –indicó Hiruzen.

–Tengo hambre –opinó Orochimaru.

–Yo te apoyó… ¡Ramen! –aportó el de _rinnegan_.

–Por esta vez aceptare tu opción –dijo Orochimaru y salió junto con Nagato. Minato sintió una palmada en su hombro.

–Estará bien, no permitiremos que esto se salga de control –sonrió Jiraiya.

Todos los del consejo asintieron y salieron del lugar, tomando diferentes caminos.

000

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y despertaron a los ocupantes de esta, Yûki besó los labios de su esposa y preguntó:

–¿Cómo están las dos?

–Estamos bien, un poco hambrientas.

El _shinobi_ se levantó y comentó feliz.

–No se diga más, yo preparare un delicioso desayuno…

–Arroz y sopa de misio con… sushi.

Yûki se resignó a ir a buscar Sushi para su adorada pelirroja. Kushina vio salir a su esposo y suspiró acariciando su estómago deseando que su hija estuviera bien, pues estaba dispuesta a dar todo porque ella naciera. La de ojos azules se levantó y fue a la ducha para estar lista en cuanto Yûki la llamara a desayunar, su trabajo iniciaba en un par de horas y es que ella no había querido dejar de laborar, porque eso la mantenía ocupada sin pensar en el día del parto y lo que eso conllevaba.

000

Nagato llegó a su trabajo y dejó su morral en la silla, esperaba que Kushina no tardara, pues de ese modo le quitaría un poco de carga a él, se sintió un poquito culpable, pero su cansancio no lo dejaba por mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo aseguraba que Naruto sería hijo único… Eso si Minato no lo convencía con mimos de tener otro.

Con ocho meses de gestación el de _rinnegan_ estaba al borde de los nervios y muchas veces lo pagaban los equipos…

–¡¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado ir a uno de los perros que paseaban?!

–Lo sentimos Nagato-san, disculpe nuestro error le trajimos dangos y…

–Por ahí hubiesen empezado.

Nagato olvidaba de pronto la molestia y el equipo salía ileso, por supuesto esa estrategia se había comentado de un equipo a otro e incluso algunos _Jōnin_ la llevaban a cabo.

–Pero que para otra vez no haya errores o los regresare a la academia.

Si la estrategia servía, si no había alguna de las otras compañeras del pelirrojo.

–Mikoto ya estás de regreso ¿terminó tu permiso?

–No, pero decidí regresar ya que Sasuke se queda con sus abuelos y yo me estoy volviendo un ama de casa.

–Eso eres.

–Claro, pero también soy _kunoichi_.

Los equipos que esperaban la revisión de sus misiones tragaron saliva, al ver que Mikoto Uchiha estaba de vuelta y que Kushina Uzumaki iba entrando por la puerta, ambas más estrictas que Nagato Namikaze.

–Nagato-san ya te convencieron verdad. –dijo la pelirroja al llegar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Dijo el pelirrojo disfrutando de su dango.

–Olvídalo y dame un poco.

El día de trabajo inició y a medio día Mikoto recibió la vista de Shin, que llevaba al pequeño Uchiha. Ella y sus compañeros tomaron un descanso, pues ella debía darle de comer al morenito.

–¿Y Kazuo-san? –preguntó la Uchiha.

–Fue por Itachi. Seguro que llegan en un momento.

Nagato se dejó caer en una de las sillas cerca de su amiga pelinegra y acarició el rostro de Sasuke.

–Mira, pero que bien portado bebé.

El niño intento sonreír y fue motivo para celebrar. Itachi llegó corriendo poco después seguido de su abuelo que fue a sentarse junto a su eterno compañero.

–Ese niño es muy rápido para mí.

–Ay Kazuo, es la edad.

El hombre con cabellos grises asintió y abrazó a Shin.

–Espero poder llevar a Sasuke a la academia.

–Lo harás.

000

Kurama se levantó de su cómoda posición y miro a la oscuridad.

… _Ya es hora… no pienso quedarme encerrado más tiempo en este lugar…_

Kushina se levantó gritando y aferrando su vientre. Yûki se despertó sobresaltado.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

–¡Ya viene!

–¡Pero aún no es tiempo!

El chakra del zorro apareció y el Sarutobi se levantó veloz esperando que el _Hokage_ y los demás llegarán a tiempo. Acomodó a su esposa y apretó su mano.

–Estarán bien, mis niñas.

Kazuo llegaba corriendo por los tejados, seguido de Fugaku.

–Te dije que te quedaras.

–No lo hare, además papá quería venir y le dijo que no, pues yo te acompañaría.

–…

Kazuo no agregó más. Al llegar a la calle de la casa de los Sarutobi se les unieron Tsunade, Orochimaru, Nawaki, Jiraiya y Dan.

–Veo que estamos muchos para ayudar –bromeó Tsunade.

–Entre más mejor. –aseguró Jiraiya.

Llegaron a la casa de Yûki y Kushina y ahí ya se sentía el _chakra_ del zorro demoniaco. Minato y Nagato llegaron en ese instante.

–Entremos. –pidió el rubio.

El grupo subió a la habitación y entre Tsunade y Orochimaru prepararon a la pelirroja. Minato, Kazuo, Jiraiya y Fugaku realizaban algunos sellos para que el _chakra_ no saliera hacia la aldea. Nagato esperaba en la sala a que fuera seguro acercarse a su amiga. Haciendo un recorrido y colocando sellos fuera de la casa estaban Dan y Nawaki.

La labor de parto inició y la pelinegra de coletas ayudaba a la madre para que diera a luz; al mismo tiempo, Kurama trataba de salir, pero las cadenas de Kushina lo detuvieron.

–¡No lo hagas Kushina! necesitamos tu fuerza para que esta niña venga al mundo, no combatas con él –ordenó el _sannin_ de las serpientes.

–¡Yûki, llama a Nagato! –pidió Tsunade.

El Sarutobi bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

–¡Nagato-san…!

El pelirrojo se levantó con ayuda de su esposo que no se apartó de él. El _chakra_ rojizo estaba llegando al piso inferior y Kazuo llamó a su primo y a Dan:

–Vengan que necesitamos reforzar esta barrera para que no salga…

Los aludidos entraron sintiendo el calor sofocante que significa la marea roja del zorro.

000

Mikoto y Shin miraron en dirección del centro de Konoha:

–No puedo creerlo, a pesar de la barrera aún se siente su fuerza –dijo Shin.

–¡Espero que no esté muy enojado!

Dentro de la casa, Itachi se levantó y sintió lo que su madre y abuelo, caminó apresurado hasta la cuna de Sasuke. Viendo que sus padres no estaban fue hasta esta y sacó a su hermanito que estaba removiéndose inquieto.

–Ya Sasuke, yo te protegeré.

000

El Uchiha brincó llegando al tejado donde su compañero se encontraba:

–No sabía que esto estaba sucediendo. –dijo Obito.

–¿No? Mis padres me comentaron algo y por eso cuando Minato-_sensei_ nos pido que fuésemos guardias y que estuviésemos cerca… supe por qué. –respondió Tsubasa.

–Esperemos que nuestra intervención no sea necesaria.

Kakashi llegó y abrazó a Obito:

–Si así fuera… quiero estar contigo hasta el final…

–No exageren par de locos, _Kyūbi_ es nuestro guardián, el regalo que dejaron los fundadores, no nos lastimara. –aseguró Tsubasa deseando creer en su propias palabras.

000

Kushina estaba pujando. Nagato entró y ayudado por Minato llegó hasta la cama y se sentó. La pelirroja lo vio por un momento y lloró…

–Tengo miedo…, no dejes que lastime… a mi bebé.

El de _rinnegan_ acarició el cabello el joven:

–Vamos que no se diga que la _Chile Habanero_ es cobarde. Déjamelo a mí yo lo convenceré… tu concéntrate en traer al mundo a esa kunoichi.

Nagato llamó a Yûki y le susurró…

–Llama a Kazuo-san lo necesitaré para que me acompañe.

El Sarutobi asintió y en pocos segundo Kazuo estaba en la habitación. Nagato y él _entraron_ en Kushina…

Los dos caminaron por el lugar.

–Esto es muy tétrico –comentó el pelirrojo– ¿Así ha sido siempre?

–No lo creo, a mi padre no le hubiese gustado que el lugar donde su amigo descansara, fuera así.

Los dos avanzaron hasta llegar a un lugar un poco más iluminado por un tono rojizo de luz…

–Ya está casi roto el sello –afirmó el Uchiha.

Nagato se acercó y notó la figura que ya estaba con medio cuerpo fuera. El zorro rugió, pero ninguno de los dos visitantes se amedrentó:

–_¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?!_

–Votantes Kyu…

–Kurama-sama –intervino Kazuo.

–_¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!_

–Mi padre me lo dijo.

–_¿Tu padre?_

–Taiki Uchiha…

El zorro demoniaco al escuchar eso por fin se dignó a observar detenidamente a los humanos. Con Kazuo no se limitó a ver y lo olió buscando algo que le recordara a su amigo.

–_Si… tienes parte de su ser… ¿Y tú…? ¿Quién eres?_

–Soy Nagato Uzumaki, su señoría.

–Tienes ojos parecidos, pero no eres él… ¡Eres un impostor! –se molestó el _Bijū_.

–Puedo explicarlo…

Nagato relató lo que sabía de su origen y el zorro escuchó atento, pero al concluir su historia _Kyūbi_ se levantó e hiso intentos de salir, pasándolos.

–Por favor Kurama-sama no salga… –rogó Nagato.

–_¡¿Por qué?! ¡Que yo sepa nunca fui un reo! Taiki me lo dijo, solo buscaron un lugar donde yo descansara, pero en los últimos tiempos…_ –El zorro se quedó callado.

–Sabemos que fue un error permitir que se le tuviera incomunicado, pero…

–_¡Si lo sabían por que no hicieron nada!_

–No creímos que las cosas estuvieran tan tensa entre ustedes…

–_Esta mocosa no habla y se la pasa atándome con sus cadenas. Taiki prometió a alguien que vendría y seria…_

–¿Un amigo? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–_No lo creo… ya no creo en nada de lo que él me prometió _–se negó Kurama.

–Aún puede haberlo –trataba de convencer el de _rinnegan_ que si bien veía a un ser poderoso y mítico, también veía la soledad de este y el dolor que le causaba.

Kazuo se acercó al demonio y ofreció su mano… sabía que el zorro podía despedazarlo sin mover una garra, sin embargo la aldea estaba de por medio y su familia con ella.

–Permítame refrendar al promesa que mi padre le hiso… quédate con nosotros.

–_Es tarde no soy tonto humanos y sé porque quieren convencerme, pero ya no es posible la cría de esta mocosa se parecerá a ella y no quiero pasar por la misma sole… ¡No lo hare!_

–¡Siente! –gritó Nagato. El zorro giró a ver al de _rinnegan_ con curiosidad– Este es mi bebé, un varón que…

El zorro se acercó y olisqueó el vientre…

…Fuera de Kushina –al mismo tiempo– el chakra rojo envolvió el cuerpo de Nagato y Minato luchó contra él.

–No lo está lastimando –detuvo Fugaku que había llegado antes.

El rubio observó y aceptó que era cierto, el _chakra_ parecía solo rozar, sin quemar al pelirrojo…

… Dentro, Kurama se dejó caer recargando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y los dos visitantes creyeron ver una sonrisa en el gran hocico,

–_No mintió…_

Dijo el zorro y de pronto:

–Yo creo que… ¡Debemos salir de aquí! –gritó Nagato zarandeando a Kazuo– ¡Naruto ya viene!

El Uchiha se giró a ver al zorro:

–_Vayan yo esperare por… Naruto_.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki salieron y Kurama los vio partir.

–_Confió en ti Taiki no me falles… de nuevo…_

000

Ellos regresaron y Nagato gritó.

–¡Ya viene, ya viene!

–¡¿No lo convencieron?! –preguntó alarmado Minato.

–¡No baka, ya viene Naruto!

–¡Aun no es tiempo! –casi gritó histérico Minato.

Orochimaru dejó a Tsunade ayudada por Fugaku y él se concentró en Nagato:

–¡Llevémoslo a otro cuarto! –ordenó el _sannin_.

–¡No, debo estar aquí! –se negó Nagato.

–¡¿Por qué?! –preguntó el rubio.

–Naruto… será el próximo _jinchūriki_ –explicó el de _rinnegan_ a su esposo– Lo siento Minato, debí consultarte, pero es que _él_ está tan solo y triste…

–Entiendo. –Besó el rubio a su pareja y lo abrazó susurrándole– Te cuento un secreto…

–…

–Yo siempre quise ser _jinchūriki_, aquí en Konoha es todo un honor.

–No quiero que Naruto tema a Kurama

–¿Kurama?

–Así se llama.

–Le enseñaremos a ser un orgulloso _jinchūriki_.

–Si…

La conversación finalizó, pues el dolor de las contracciones se hacían más fuertes en Nagato, quien aferraba la mano del _Hokage_ dejándola casi fracturada.

–No te esfuerces y deja pujar, que sabes que será cesárea –regañó Orochimaru.

El de _rinnegan_ fue desnudado y cubierto por una manta limpia y esterilizada. El _sannin_ de las serpientes sacó su maletín y los instrumentos.

–Afortunadamente estaba preparado, pero no creí que este mocosito se adelantara.

El pelinegro inició y Minato vio como Orochimaru metía sus manos llenas se _chakra_ dentro de Nagato y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse, porque una cosa eran las heridas de guerra y otra cosa era ver nacer a tu hijo.

Las manos del _sannin_ pelinegro salieron y con ellas llevaba a un bebé lleno de sangre, pero que lloró tan fuerte que todos rieron por eso. Orochimaru limpió al bebé y lo colocó en el regazo de un fatigado Nagato:

–Hola Naruto… soy papá.

Minato se unió a ellos y acarició el pequeño de rubios cabellos…

–Y yo soy tu padre…

El niño bostezó y se quedó dormido.

Kazuo llamó a Minato:

–¿Estás listo?

–¿No le dolerá verdad?

–Por supuesto que no…

… _Kurama se levantó y caminó con paso tranquilo a donde se veía un hilo de chakra que lo guiaba._ Fuera Kazuo y Minato estaban listos para sellar al zorro en el niño rubio…

El proceso inició y Kurama entró en Naruto que solo se removió, pero no despertó. En ese momento Hikari nacía.

El proceso terminó y Minato cargó a su pequeño…

–Tiene bigotitos. –Sonrió el rubio– Tenías que ser un presumido _Jinchūriki_ y mostrárselo al mundo.

Nagato se lo pidió. Lo observó.

–Sigues precioso.

Lo abrazó cantándole una nana.

La mañana llegó y el pelirrojo fue trasladado a su casa. Kushina descansaba con su hija a su lado segura de que ambas estaban a salvo y… libres.

Nagato acomodó al Naruto para que este descansara en la cama y se acostó junto a él acariciándolo y...

–Hola...

–_De nuevo visitándome._ –preguntó _fastidiado_ Kurama.

–Y acostúmbrate.

–_Espero que tu hijo si sepa respetar la privacidad de los demás._

Nagato se rio, pues no creí que Kurama lo dijera en serio. Seguro que estaba feliz de ser visitado.

Minato vio a sus dos amores en la cama y llamó:

–Nagato deja en paz a Kurama-sama y ven…

Nagato abrió los ojos exactamente a tiempo para recibir un beso:

–Te amo y te agradezco por darme una familia.

–Yo… nosotros también te amamos Minato.

000

Los Uchiha se presentaron una par de días más tarde, encontrando a los recientes padres con ojeras:

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Shin.

–Naruto tiene el sueño muy ligero y se ha acostumbrado a dormir en brazos. –explicó Nagato.

–El café fue un buen regalo –bromeó Fugaku.

–Si lo fue. –aceptó Minato.

Mikoto acostó a Sasuke en la cuna del rubio y le pidió a este a su papá.

–A ver si no despierta. –temió el de _rinnegan_.

El rubito fue recostado y se removió inquieto, pero su vecino, que ya tenía más tiempo de vida, no estaba dispuesto a ser interrumpido en su siesta y gimió molesto. Itachi se acercó a la cuna:

–Debes ser bueno con Naruto, esta pequeño, cuidaremos de él ¿Si?

El niño acercó a los bebés que al sentir el calor del otro se fueron quedando dormidos.

Nagato viendo la escena, comentó.

–Mikoto te mandare a Naruto por las noches.

Todos rieron.

…

Hikari (luz) Significado literal: Luz. Significado abstracto: Que será bello, radiante, brillante.

Muchas gracias a:

Gelygirl, kaoryciel94, Zussi, Alba marina, Zanzamaru, Moon-9215, Ale-are, AlyZoe, jennitanime, Lunatica Drake Dark, emelian65 y kane-noona.


End file.
